No greater magic
by celticwitch77
Summary: Drarry! Harry finally has had enough. He had been struggling since his fourth year. He takes control of his life. It seems to leading him to none other than Draco. However, nothing ever goes right. Can Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco fix Harry's memories before it is too late? Can Draco realize that there is no greater magic than love? rating may increase later.
1. start of year 6

**Here is my first Harry Potter fanction. It begins in the sixth. Yes, the sixth and the later years have been altered. I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.**

 **********here we go*************

The night sky trembled and roar entwined with storm that was raging. He had been battling his mind and heart all night. He knew that Dumbledore has been using him for years. He knew that he had not felt like this, since the night before Harry Potter's first day at Hogwarts. Even the headmaster knew what was about to be asked of him this coming year.

He looked out the window of his townhouse. Even the headmaster, does not know the promise that he had made to Lily's spirit as he knelt down next her corpse. Tears dropped from his eyes onto her face. He begged for forgiveness. He swore on life that he would protect her son and see that he had a long and happy life. He felt a calmness and love envelop him. He knew that her spirit heard him and accepted. Some would say that it was not binding, but he knew in his heart and soul that it was.

The images as he continued to look out the window and wait. He knew that they would be arriving soon. He has been ordered to make the vow. He is still trying to reconcile with the promise he made to Lily. He still can remember the boy entering the Great Hall. He had the longest time under the sorting hat. He wished that he knew what took place. However, he knew that only Potter knew what went on during that time. He was sure that the Headmaster knew as well.

He can remember how much he reminded him of James Potter. It instantly set his anger. It was the way boy seemed to act conceited and self-assured. He grinned a little because who should the boy seem to annoy the most. His godson of course. The position it put him in over the years pissed him off to no end.

He glared off into the night. He knew that there was something off with the boy. He has known since he tried to forcibly teach him to block his mind last year. He glimpsed images that annoyed and confused him. It even annoyed him that the boy without knowing what he was doing was able to channel back to his mind without wand or words. The boy glimpsed images that he wished the boy had never seen.

He pushed the images and concerns to the back of his mind. He built his wards and shields around him, as he watched to cloaked figures walk towards his door. It was time to put on another show. He took a seat and began to look at the paper. He allowed Wormtail to usher Narcissa and Bellatrix into the room.

He watched the two woman. He had to show keep his disdain hidden. He wanted to yell at Narcissa for even allowing her husband to make Draco take the mark. He was still very much a boy. He did not need the task or horror of killing someone at such a young age. He enjoyed the pleasure of shocking Bellatrix in agreeing to taking the Unbreakable Vow. He just wanted it over and done with, so he can go back to his thoughts.

He had just closed the door; when he heard Bellatrix laughing about having to pay The Borrow a visit. He sent Wormtail away. He sent his Patronus to Arthur Weasley. He could only hope it would get there in time.

It was in the middle of the night. Potter was looking out the window. Dumbledore had left him at the Weasley's only two days earlier. He was thinking of Sirus. He could still hear Bellatrix's taught. He still feels the anger and hate. He heard Voldermort's words. He still knew that could have cast the Killing Curse at her. He moved his neck the way Voldermort did sometimes.

The anger increasing within him. He felt alone. He knew that no one understood. He was changing. He could still feel the distance building inside between him and his two best friends. Yet, no one else could see it or feel it. It angered him. He even told Ginny that they would be nothing more than friends.

He looked into the night towards the marshes. He thought that he saw movement. He shook his head as he heard Bella's taunts again. It echoed through the night. He took off into a run. He did not bother to see the lights come on throughout the house. He was already heading into the marsh.

He reached a piece of island in the middle. He the moment he saw Bella in his sights; he did not hesitate. He yelled with all his anger and hate, "Curcio"

He heard her screaming. He did not release till he saw a curse coming at him. He quickly released the spell and cast a Shield Charm in time to deflect the curse. He heard Bella yell the same curse back him but his Shield Charm withheld. He saw a purple light move through the marsh. He was not alone.

Remus was at his side. "What have you done?"

"Nothing, but was necessary." He angrily retorted. However, before anything more could be said more curses were heading towards them. They kept going back and forth till they saw disappear into the night.

Soon, they were all back in The Borrow. Snape's warning allowed them to protect their home in time. Harry sat their angrily shaking. He barely heard Remus telling them that he casted an Unforgiveable. Everyone seemed to be yelling at him at once. He rose. He yelled at them to leave him alone. He grabbed his broom and took off into the night.

The only thing Harry heard as he took the air was Ron telling everyone to let him go. Harry was not stupid. He did not go too far. He stayed near The Borrow, but remained in the air. He flew with speed and did several stunts. He knew that Remus was watching from the ground as well as Tonks. However, he continued till he felt the anger dissipate, and the joy of flying filled him.

He landed after a couple of hours. Tonks was the only waiting for him. She returned the smile that Harry had on his face. "You okay." She held out her arms.

"I am now." He embraced her.

"You want to talk about it." She asked giving him a chance to refuse.

She watched as he looked from her to the house and back to her. "I do not know. I am not sure I fully understand. I am not sure that I could put it into words." Harry mumbled softly looking at the ground.

"I am sure that you are feeling quite a lot, lately." Tonks kept her voice soft and kept her arm around Harry.

He always wanted to be loved for he was. He always wondered what it would mean to have a mother and father to love and guide him. He knew that the Weasley's considered one of their own; however, it was not the same. He only had the Dursleys', and they hated him. Dudley was a little nicer this summer and a little more freedom. It was still bad till Dumbledore took him from the diner.

Tonks watched emotions war within the teenager, who turned sixteen a week ago. He did not push her way but moved out of the embrace. He tossed his broom. The grief and anger filling him again. "No one understands. I cannot seem to get them to understand. Every time, I try. I keep getting the same thing over and over again. I am not alone. I am still a child. I am tired of it."

Tonks remained silent. She knew it was for the best. She watched him pace. She did charm a punching bag to appear. She had already charmed the area with a Silencing Charm, so no one could eavesdrop. She watched Harry approached the bag. She knew that he was lost in his own thoughts.

"There is so much anger and grief but mostly anger. No one wants to tell me anything. I maybe sixteen, but I have never been child. I am not a child. I have battled Voldermort several times. I have killed a basilisk, survived a tournament that I should never have been in, watched a friend die, battled the Imperious curse and succeeded, had my blood forcibly taken to bring Voldermort back, fought him in real life, battled Death Eaters, had Voldermort possess me. I heard the prophecy, yet no one wants to explain and tell me anything."

Tonks watched as he continued yell and punch the bag. She slightly jumped back when he continued his triad in Parseltongue. "He knew the whole time. He addressed my letter to the cupboard under the stairs. He knew that they were neglecting and abusing me. He knew and kept sending me back to them. Voldermort is in my head. I can feel, hear and see him at time. No one wants to tell me anything. Snape forcibly tries to teach me to block my mind. He hates me. I am not my father! I am not a child! I am not Voldermort! Yet, I feel like I am becoming him!"

The last came with a punch that decimated the punching bag. He fell to the ground crying. Tonks came near him and wrapped her arms around him. "I did not mean for you to hear all that." He spoke through the tears.

"It is not a problem. I did not understand most of it. You drifted into Parseltongue for the latter half. I only understood Voldermort and Snape." She felt him tense in her arms. She watched as he broke from her arms and ran into the house. She could hear doors slamming. She walked into the living room.

She felt all eyes on her. "How is he? What did he say?" She felt Remus come near him. He could sense her concern and sadness.

"Not good. I do not know what he said. He ranted in Parseltongue." She heard all the gasps. She continued to embrace Remus. "The only thing I truly understood was that he does not want to be treated as child."

"He is just a child." Molly Weasley stated.

"I disagree." Tonks snapped. "I do not know why, but he has never seen himself as a child. I do not think he knows what it means to be a child. It was I felt from him. If he stated it or the reason he felt I could not say, because I do not understand Parseltongue. I understood completely two things Voldermort and.." She looked directly at the new arrival. "Snape. What he said about them or meant. I know not."

Molly rose and stood in front the professor. "What have you done to my boy?"

"I have done nothing to him. He is not yours." Snape deadpanned in his usual voice. Snape pushed his emotions back.

"I have seen be harsh with Harry. I was there in the third year." Remus snapped.

The two men stared each other down. Tonks got in the middle. "None of this will help Harry. We have to move or he will be expelled from Hogwarts. He cast the Cruciatus Curse, tonight. It is for his own safety that he remains at Hogwarts. I fear what will happen, if he does not return."

Arthur and a few others left right immediately for the Ministry. The Borrow was constantly surrounded by Order members. Harry remained quiet. He spent time alone in the room he shared with Ron, or he was flying on his broom. Arthur returned a couple of days later. Harry would not be charged and able to return to Hogwarts.


	2. truth comes out

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

Harry sat on Hogwarts Express. He knew that no one wanted to listen to him. He knew that Draco had taken the mark. He is not surprised when no one would listen. _They never do!_ He thought as looked out the window. He was glad that he was allowed to return home, because that is what Hogwarts to him.

He knew his life there was no different than living with the Dursleys. However, there seems to be a connection between him and the castle. It makes him feel safe. It makes him feel comforted and secure. He feels stronger when there. He just wished that he would hurry up and get there. He wanted to be alone.

He continued to look out the window. He tired not think about Malfoy. His mind kept drifting back to their brief meeting on the platform. He felt the same anger and sadness from him when they brushed shoulders. He wanted to laugh because he thought that it was funny feeling a kinship with the Slytherin.

He allowed his mind to wonder what it would have been like if he allowed the Sorting Hat to put him in Slytherin and be friends with Malfoy from the beginning. He knew that only Dumbledore knew what transpired during his long sorting. He only talked about it during his second year because of his being Parselmouth. He may have been able to pull the Sword of Gryffindor from the hat in the cave, but he is truly beginning to wonder if he should actually be in Slytherin.

He was completely lost in thoughts. He did not hear his friends try to get him to leave. It was not till Luna spoke to him that he realized that they had arrived. They ending up having to walk back to the castle. It was there they that they were searched. He watched as Snape vouch for Malfoy and his things. He pushed his anger down.

He placed a smile on his face as he entered the Great Hall. He walked over to his friends. He allowed him mind to drift as Dumbledore gave his usual speech on the first night. He allowed his eyes to drifts to the Slytherin table. They landed on Malfoy. They locked eyes, both were full of anger and disgust.

He ended up in Advance Potions at the last minute. It only left him a very old Potion book that probably should not have remained. In the front cover it said property of the Half Blood Prince. It had many notes written in margin. He followed them as they brewed the potion of Living Death which allowed him to finish first. It earned a glare from Malfoy and Hermione. He shrugged it off as he accepted his reward. He smiled at Professor Slughorn. He knew that Dumbledore wanted him to get close to him to get a particular memory from him regarding Voldermort.

Months seemed to go by quickly. He had become with following Malfoy. He was drawn into his potion book. He also knew that he was drifting further from everyone. He could feel their annoyance, but at the moment he could not bring himself to care. He knew what would happen if tried to explain.

He was at Slughorn's Christmas Party. He watched as Luna enjoying herself. Fitch interrupted the party dragging Malfoy with him. Harry pushed himself of the wall. He grinned. He was not sure what he was doing; however, he marched directly in front of Malfoy. "It is about time you showed up." He pushed Fitch's hand of Malfoy. "I invited him." He spoke and never taking his eyes off Malfoy. He waited for him to argue or deny it.

Malfoy continued staring at Potter. _What does he think he is doing? I think he has finally lost it._ Harry was waiting for him to say something. His eyes sparkled with amusement like his grin. It sent shivers through him. "Sorry, I was late. I had to meet with Professor Snape." Malfoy grinned back at him. _See what he says to that_ , Malfoy thought.

"Cool. I just figured you had decided not to show." Harry shrugged. He did not care that everyone was watching them. "You want something to eat or drink" Harry looked at Malfoy and motioned towards the table with food.

"Sure." He followed Harry. He knew that he would figure out what Potter was thinking. He kept glancing at Potter while he picked up some food. He missed dinner. He could still see Potter's amused look. "What's the deal, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry shrugged. "I know you are up to something. I will figure it out eventually. However, I figured this is a Christmas Party. It would be a good time to forget about everything and just enjoy a few hours of nothing. Enjoy Draco." Harry smiled and walked away to be alone.

Draco was stunned. He felt a shiver the way his name sounded off Potter's tongue. He could only watch as Harry disappeared into the crowd. He put another scone in his mouth and looked as his plate. He did not see his friend Blaise come up behind him. "He must really be Slughorn's favorite. We were only allowed to bring one person and Potter brought Loony Luna."

Malfoy turned around. "He did not invite me. I was stalking down the hall trying to spy on him like he does me. However, Fitch caught me. I wish I knew how Potter avoids getting caught. I know he has been following me."

"My comment still stands. Slughorn did not argue when Potter stated he invited you as well. I will have to say that it will be all over the castle by morning." Blaise snickered as Draco groaned. Blaised walked back to his date.

Malfoy turned back to the table of food when he noticed a tiny slip of paper: _There is a balcony in the back of the room if you want silence. I do not mind sharing._ Draco slipped the paper in his pocket. "What is he playing at?" Draco muttered. He looked to the back of the crowd.

Draco found himself moving along the wall towards the balcony. He noticed the figure of Potter leaning on the balcony. He stepped through the curtains. He felt the electricity. He watched Potter stiffen. "What's this?" Draco held up the paper.

Potter took it and burned it. "I am sure enjoy attention, Malfoy. I was serious about silence." Harry glared back. He turned and looked back into the night. He knew something was changing. He had been feeling it since the summer He was surprised that he could stand being near Malfoy. He felt comfortable.

Draco stayed on the balcony. He did not know why he stayed. He continued to tell himself that he wanted to find out what was happening. He felt comfortable. He knew something was changing. He looked back towards the party. He felt himself relaxing for the first time in a long time. He could tell that they had been there for a while because the crowd was thinning. "Potter, I think it is ending." Draco softly uttered.

"Err…" Potter glared into the night. He muttered, "Accio Harry's firebolt" He held out his hand as his broom landed in it. He stepped on to the rail and dropped into the night. He left Draco staring at him.

Draco quickly called his own broom and took off after Potter. He was still confused as to why. He found Potter by a lake. "Potter, it is almost curfew. We will be in trouble." Malfoy walked up behind Potter.

Potter turned around and smirked. "You may, but I won't."

Malfoy glared. "Of course, Saint Potter can do no wrong."

Potter shrugged. "It is a matter of can't catch what they can't see. I come here for peace all the time in the middle of night. I have not been caught, yet."

Malfoy looked at the lake. "How?"

"Like I would tell you my secrets, Malfoy"

"I forgot. I ain't Granger of Weasley."

Harry laughed. "Even they do not know all my secrets." Malfoy looked at him shocked.

Harry leaned back and enjoyed the silence. They sat there for quite a while. "I chased Sirus to this lake during my third year. It was after I found that he was innocent and framed by Peter Pettigrew. It was Peter that betrayed my parents to Voldermort. He had changed into a rat where he lived as the Weasley's pet rat. I was told that I was his godson. I was happy for a brief moment. I thought I was actually going to have a family. However, Peter transformed and got away. I chased Sirus here; then we were ambushed by Dementors. They were trying to take our souls. I sent them away with my Patronus. It was a happy and sad night. I come back almost every night or during the day when I want to escape."

Malfoy was stunned that Potter would open up and say even that much to him. "I heard that you could cast it but did not believe it."

Harry grinned. "Expecto Pratonum" He said as he waved his wand. His stag appeared and disappeared. Harry glanced at a stunned Malfoy. "I taught it among other things to the DA last year, till your group broke up the meetings."

Malfoy felt sadness and jealousy. "We heard a rumor that you were teaching fighting tactics to several houses."

Harry shrugged. "It was about 30 people between Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Slytherin was not invited, why?"

"It was not my idea to teach. I was volunteered. It was arranged by others. I did not choose who was there. Still, it was not enough, and something that could not be taught." He laughed. "They wanted me teach them on how I fought the Imeprious Curse. However, it is something that I could not teach. I am still confused on how I broke it." Harry shivered. "I can still feel Voldermort casting it. He wanted me to kill Cedric. Voldermort ended up killing Cedric. The only thing I can remember about the curse was that I would not allow Voldermort to control me. I was not going to allow anyone to control me. It drifted off me, and I no longer felt it."

Malfoy wanted to look at Potter but continue to look out over the lake. Potter laughed and rose. He began throwing rocks into the lake. "The funny thing is that my life is controlled by others. I have very little say. I am just a tortured pawn in this war."

Malfoy watched with confusion. Potter picked up his broom. "It is late. Are you coming, or do you want to get caught? I can get you close to the dungeons but after that you are on your own."

Malfoy rose and grabbed his broom. He watched as Potter shook out a cloak and held out corner for Malfoy to take and bring it around him. He watched as Potter took him to a hidden entrance that opened near the library. Potter was true to his word. He got Malfoy to the dungeons. Malfoy left the cloak and walked to the entrance of Slytherin. He turned around but saw no one. "Good night, Malfoy." He heard.

"Good night, Potter." Malfoy shook his head. He grinned all the way to his bed. Potter has a cloak of invisibility. Morning came fast for Malfoy. He showered and dressed. The moment he entered the common room. He slammed with several questions. He slammed Crabbe into the wall for making a slight innuendo about dating Potter. Malfoy spat, "It was nothing more than a trick to try and find out what I was doing. I left and spent the rest of the time trying to complete a task. I want to hear no more of it."

Malfoy slammed out of the common room. He went to the Great Hall. He knew by night he would be back at Malfoy Manor. He was not looking for this Christmas. He ignored all the looks and walked straight to the Slytherin table. He made a quick glance at Potter, who did not seem happy this morning.

Malfoy was a little upset that Potter did not look his way like usual. He could see that he was not happy and arguing. He suddenly jumped at a loud voice. "Dammit Ron! I told you that I am not going! I am staying here, so just leave me the hell alone!" Potter yelled echoing through the hall and stormed out of the hall slamming the door.

Malfoy watched and wondered. He knew he had to leave in an hour. He fought the urge to go after Potter. He shook his head and pushed that thought quickly out of his mind. Potter was not his concern. He kept telling himself that he did not care. He noticed that Professor Snape followed Potter with his eyes. He thought that there might have been some concern.

Harry walked around the halls. It was three days into the Christmas holiday. He was among the 30 student remaining for the holiday. He enjoyed the silence and solitude. He was even appreciating Neville more and more for giving him space.

Harry was not even paying attention to where he was going. He was hit with a sudden pain through the scar. He collapsed to the floor cracking his head.

 _"Potter. Potter, you remember this place." Voldermort spoke leaning against his father's head stone._

 _"What do you want, Voldermort?" Harry spat._

 _"I want you dead. However, for now I will settle for you screaming in pain."_

 _"Good luck with that." Harry straightened._

 _"How did it feel to cast an Unforgiveable? I bet it felt good. I bet you enjoyed it. However, I cannot allow you to get away with casting it. Crucio!"_

Harry laid on the floor screaming and withering. He could hear Voldermort laughing. The voice was gone, but he still withered from the effects; even as he felt arms picking him up.

Professor Snape was on his way to the Great Hall when he heard the scream. He turned around and race down the hall. He came upon Potter laying on the ground screaming and withering. Soon the screaming stopped, but he continued to wither. He picked up Potter and noticed the blood on the stone.

He is not sure why he carried Potter to his quarters, but he did. He laid Potter down on the bed in his spare room that Draco would sometimes use. He ran a diagnostic. He immediately looked down the list: Cruciatus Curse, cracked skull, concussion, malnourished, broken bones, exhaustion, etc… Snape's mind raced. He quickly grabbed several potions and poured them down his throat.

Snape healed Potter's head. He watched as the boy settled down and drifted off to sleep. He walked to his desk. He allowed his mind to race. He wondered who cast the Cruciatus Curse on him. He wanted to strangle the person that did it. He made some tea. He knew that he would miss dinner. He knew that he had tell Dumbledore.

After a couple of hours of silence, Snape walked to the door of the spare room to check on Potter. He saw Potter to begin to toss and turn. He noticed the scar on his forehead turn red. He backed out of the room but stayed near the door. He sent his Patronus to Dumbledore. He knew what it meant. He stayed back and listened.

 _Harry was back in the graveyard. He was looking at Voldermort, again. "You think a little bit of pain, will scare me away?"_

 _"It was payment for casting it on Bellatrix. I will have to admit. I was surprised, you had it in you."_

 _"What do you want? I am going to kill you, you bastard."_

 _"Oh you stupid brave, Gryffindor. Greet our guest, Nagini."_

 _Harry laughed. He knelt down. He spoke in Parseltongue. "Hi, Nagini. I am sure you enjoy your master. I wonder if you would like to be free from him." He continued to stare at Nagini. "Ah, you cannot be free. I see that you are as connected as I am. It seems our deaths will only free us from him." He allowed Nagini to wrap around his arm._

 _Harry looked up at a shocked Voldermort. He laughed. "I never thought that I would see the Great Voldermort shocked. I am as much Slytherin if not more so; than I am Gryffindor. I will let you in on secret. Did you know you can challenge the Sorting Hat? The hat insisted that I belong in Slytherin. I kept demanded any other house but Slytherin. After several minutes arguing, it yelled out Gryffindor."_

 _Potter walked around the graveyard petting Nagini which angered Voldermort. Naggi was his favorite pet. Potter smirked. "I was in the Chamber of Secrets with your sixteen-year-old self. Of course, I could not control the basilisk. However, guess what happened. Dumbledore's phoenix brought the Sorting Hat and what do you think I pulled from the hat." Potter glanced at Voldermort with amusement sparkling from his eyes. "I pulled the Sword of Gryffindor and ran it through the basilisk. I used it tooth that was stuck in my arm and slammed it into the diary. I watched you scream as you disappeared. According to Dumbledore, it meant that I was supposed to be in Gryffindor."_

 _Voldermort kept a close watch on Potter and listened carefully. He knew that Potter would slip up and give up something that he could use against him. He felt his anger rising. He knew that another one of horcruxes. He knew that Potter had destroyed them himself. He realized that he would have to watch Potter more carefully. It meant that he only had five left before he became mortal._

 _Potter snickered. "What is wrong, Voldermort? Are you getting jealous? It seems your pet is not eager to return to you. I wonder if it is beginning to get tired of sustaining you. Do you think we should ask it?" He continued to allow Nagini to curl around him as he pet it. "I have set several snakes free from their confinements. I know I have you to thank for this lovely gift."_

 _Voldermort growled. "What are you doing, Potter?"_

 _Potter looked at him. "You brought me here. I thought we were having a discussion. I am just too tired to duel with you at the moment. I did enjoy casting the curse on Bellatrix. I would do it again, if I saw her again. As I stated, I may be a Gryffindor, but I am more Slytherin than anything. The best part is only I, Dumbledor and you know. It will be interesting to see which Slytherin will win this war."_

 _Potter knelt back to the ground. He spoke in Parseltongue again. "Here you go, Nagini. Go return to your master. He is getting very jealous. I would love to keep you and set you free, but I can only do that through death. I take no pleasure in killing. If you want to be free; then for you I will." He watched as Nagini moved towards Voldermort. Nagini stopped and bowed towards Potter._

 _"You think you can take my pet. You think your kindness will bring it you. It is your weakness." Voldermort spat._

 _"It is funny." Potter laughed. "You and I are like twins. We are so much alike. Even our wands are twins. However, we are like fraternal twins. We have people around us, but yet very much alone. We are both filled with hate and anger. However, we differ because I have turned my life into compassion and love for others. We both have been left to be neglected, abused tortured. We have been used. You may think that you are leader; however, you are nothing more than pawn now in this war like I am."_

 _"You know nothing."_

 _Potter yawned. "I can see your fear. I can feel it. I can only pity you. I thank you, for this conversation. I think I will go back to sleep."_

 _"You will die, Potter. Crucio!"_

Potter pulled out of the vision screaming and thrashing again. He could only grin as he felt liquid being pour down his throat. He felt himself drifting into the darkness. He did not hear the voices in the doorway.

"He needs to go to the hospital wing." Dumbledor spoke.

"He is not going anywhere at the moment. He is fine and in a natural sleep." Snape looked back at the boy. He backed the Headmaster out of the room and closed the door. He had many questions forming in head. "I want to speak to the Sorting Hat." Snape snarled.

Dumbledor snapped his finger. Fawkes came in bearing the Sorting Hat. "What house does Potter belong in?" Snape snarled at the hat.

"I stand by what I said five years ago. Slytherin." The hat replied.

"Why did you say Gryffindor?" Snape snarled again.

"He is more Slytherin than Gryffindor. I would say it is pretty close to a tie 55 percent Slytherin and 45 percent Gryffindor. However, he has an extremely strong will. Stronger than his father and Tom Riddle. He kept demanding any other house but Slytherin. So I placed him in the house of his mother and father." The hat deadpanned.

"I was not even surprised that he had enough strength and courage to pull the Sword of Gryffindor. I do believe that him being in Gryffindor has strengthened him; however, it has also done great damage. He has no sense of self or self-preservation. It is now only causing him confusion and harm. Yet, he still needs the love of his Gryffindor friends, because it is the only love that he has ever known."

"He has the love of many others." Dumbledor spoke.

The Hat laughed. "Keep believing that Headmaster, if it makes you feel better. How can truly love someone; if they do not understand the person or try to. You know that this war ends with his death and have known it all along. Yet, you still refuse to tell the boy anything. Even now the boy pushes away from everyone. Gryffindor gave him the understanding of his ignorance when he came to the wizarding world; however, I believe if he would have opened up in Slytherin that they would have provided the same and even encouraged his mind and development; whereas, in Gryffindor it was excused and allowed him to become dependent on others. Yet, through all various events, he is beginning to think for himself and pushing others away. The danger will come if he pushes everyone away and goes along alone, because then he will become one of the wizarding world's greatest threat. Even now, he has developed those that will follow him. The problem is that he does think the way a wizard should and does not value a lot of our ways. Change is good, but a leader like him will completely turn the wizarding world upside down. He would make it similar to the muggle world, which is not completely a good thing. Slytherin would have showed him a way to appreciate most of the wizarding world ways and customs. He feels that Hogwarts is his home. Hogwarts has embraced him. However, the boy does not feel that he belongs to neither the muggle or wizard worlds. The boy is completely lost and alone. It is no surprised that he would embrace a conversation with Malfoy and Tom."

The men stared at the Sorting Hat. "What about a resorting?" Snape asked.

The Sorting Hat laughed. Dumbledor shouted, "No!"

"Why? Do you want Gryffindor to have the glory of knowing that one of its members beating the Dark Lord twice?" Snape questioned.

The Sorting Hat spoke first. "There has never been a resorting. I do not think you would get the boy to agree to it. He maybe realizing his Slytherin ways; however, he is relishing and getting quite an inner enjoyment of being a Slytherin in the Gryffindor. I would be sad to take one of his few enjoyments away, as well as, taking him from the few that truly love him; even if they are smothering him." Sorting Hat looked as if it was thinking. "A resorting could work if he would embrace the love that is waiting for him in Slytherin. It has been brewing since the first year, but has turned into heat rivalry, which would be hard for both to overcome. Not only that but each of them sit on opposite sides of the world. One belongs to the Dark Lord and one is a pawn for the Order. I still think that he would not agree to it."

"Of course, he would not agree with it. He is where he belongs. Him pulling the Sword of Gryffindor is proof of that." Dumbledor argued.

Snape just listened quietly to the argument almost amused. "Hmmmm. You keep believing that Headmaster. Anyone regardless of their house can call Godric's sword; if they have a strong desire and will to save a life. You would argue that it is that desire which makes him Gryffindor. However, I would argue that his power, will and intelligence is what makes him a Slytherin. It is also his cunning that he uses every once in a while, which also makes him Slytherin. Unless, the boy is told the complete truth; then he would never agree to a resorting."

The last part caught Snape's attention. "What complete truth?"

The Sorting Hat laughed. "Secrets that only Headmaster knows about the life of the young boy who was never a boy. It is these truths that the Headmaster will take to the grave, so that he can maintain a slight hold on the boy. Yet, it is that same hold that is waking the Slytherin side up in the young man. He may not have come of age, but he is definitely a man and not a child."

"You know nothing. He is still very much a child." Dumbledor protested.

"I know more than you think, Headmaster. You forget I sit in your office. I see and hear many things." Both Snape and Sorting Hat recognized the shock on Dumbledor's face. No one even knew that even now that someone else was listening to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"I say again what truths?" Snape snarled.

Dumbledor glared. The Sorting Hat faced Dumbledor. "The Gryffindor, even now realizes that you left him to suffer neglect and abuse with his relatives under the disguise that it is the safest place for him. His first Hogwarts' letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. Headmaster knew that since the boy was three that he was placed and locked in a tiny cupboard under the stairs. Headmaster knew that the child at the time was told that there was no such thing as magic. He knew that he was being told a lie about his parents' death. He knew that they worked him as a slave. He knew that they would beat him like one as well. He knew all the vile things that he would call him. He knew that the boy had no knowledge of magic or the wizarding world or the fame he had, when he thrust the boy into the wizarding world. Even at eleven, he had no knowledge what it meant to be a child. He was never a child. He was thrust into a role of fame and being groomed to be a savior through his eventual death. He kept the child ignorant, so when he first met Malfoy boy in Diagon Alley that he misinterpreted the Malfoy's boy attitude and words. He chose to disregard Trelawney vision of Potter and Malfoy being soul mates and what it meant for the wizarding world. He used the boy to kill horcuxes, even as he has destroyed one with the Sword of Gryffindor because it was used to kill the basilisk, which is another reason that it was presented to the boy because it was as much as the boy as the Headmaster that caused the sword to appear and nothing to do with the house he belonged to. He knows that the boy not only received powers from Voldermort which already added to his already powerful magic, but that Voldermort accidental created another horcrux that he knows nothing about and that is that Harry Potter the fame of the wizarding world holds inside him a piece of Voldermort's soul. He knows that it can only be destroyed by Voldermort's own hand in killing the Gryffindor. He knows the starvation, beatings that the boy has received at the hands of his relatives every summer. He had ordered since the end of the fourth year that his friends not to write him or send packages of food to him all under the disguise of the Gryffindor's safety."

The Sorting Hat snorted and continued. "Even the great Dumbledor cannot keep two souls apart. Even now, the two boys are being drawn towards each other. The boys are confused about each other and their rivalry and questioning themselves and past. They are wondering if maybe they might have been wrong about the other. One is conflicted by what he has been forced to agree to by the hands of his father. He is beginning to see that he is a pawn in the Malfoy family as nothing more than being an heir. The other is conflicted because he has friends that love but do not understand him at all; and he is realizing it. The Gryffindor also realizes that he and Voldermort are twins and will always be twins: good and evil. I have said more than enough; you gentlemen have a good night."

The Sorting Hat disappeared as Fawkes grabbed. Snape struggled to process everything he heard. He struggled with his own misdeeds and misconceptions of Potter, as well as, the promise he made to Potter's mom. He drowned in the feeling of being a failure, and how to fix it.

"I will send Madame Pomfrey for the boy." Dumbledor spoke as headed for the door.

"I think not. Potter shall remain, and I will care for him." Snape held the door open for Dumbledor indicating it is time for him to leave. "I will inform you of his vision of the Dark Lord; if he decides to talk about it." Snape closed the door without waiting for a response. He slammed it closed.

He collapsed on his couch. He became lost in his thoughts. His mind reeling from everything. He thought back to Potter's first time in potions. He remembered the harsh words he spoke to the boy not knowing that he had absolutely no knowledge of magic till a few days before arriving at Hogwarts. He thought of all the other years. He felt all the shame and guilt. He was just as ignorant.

"You know everything, now. Please, do not say anything." A soft sad voice spoke.

Snape looked up into eyes filled with sadness and fear. New emotions flared that warred with his old feelings, as he looked into those eyes. "I will not speak of it; however, you must know that the Dark Lord will relay your words. So others will know on their return."

"They may know about the sorting and being neglect and abused; however, they do not know the details or all the other information." Harry nodded and turned back into the room and closed the door. Snape drifted off to sleep listening to Potter cry.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth and Knowledge

**As you can see, I want to show Harry acknowledging that he is Slytherin. I do believe that it is an important part. I felt that by him ignoring it made him more reliant on Hermione and others. He took things with questioning them. I believe that he should have owned both houses but more so Slytherin. You will see more communications with Voldemort that I felt was missing in the last years. If he never managed Occlumency to block it in year 5; then we should have had more in years 6 and 7.**

 **I am sorry that I have not posted recently. I just recently started a new job that has totally sent my sleep and writing schedules out of whack.**

 ******back to the story******

A few days later, Harry found himself in the Headmaster's office with Snape. He spoke of Voldemort pulling him into the graveyard. He spoke of what he realized about Nagini. He spoke of petting Nagini. He said how Voldemort was able to hit him with the Cruciatus Curse. He told them that he only had two and half years left, so there was no point in resorting. He also said that the rivalry between the two houses would make it impossible to switch. He said knew that it would hard to remain in Gryffindor, even after it got out but he would remain.

He rose to leave with the parting words. "I can only hope that the rest does not get out and remain between us. I want no pity. I want no fame. I want this to just end. I only hope that the remaining school years will be of use to break the rivalry between the two houses, because we should all stand together regardless of what house we are in because Voldemort will hurt those in Slytherin just as any other member of the other three houses. He only sees pawns and death. He even refuses to acknowledge that he is a pawn of his own making and that will be his downfall."

When the Headmaster's door closed, the Sorting Hat spoke. "He is even wiser than I gave him credit. He is definitely wiser than anyone in this school." Snape and Dumbledore could only stare at the closed door.

The next morning, Harry received a letter at breakfast. He did not recognize the hand writing.

 _Harry,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. We at the Order heard about your vision of Voldemort. I wanted to let you know that you can talk or write to me. I can promise to keep your confidence. I and Remus can understand feeling alone and anger. We have both been there. We both have misunderstood. We know what it feels like to be surrounded by people that truly do not understand you or truly see you. If you haven't guessed. Remus and I are a couple. I promise not to share anything with him that you do not want me to share. I am saddened but understand your need to be alone at Christmas._

 _Your friend,_

 _Tonks_

Harry rose and left the Great Hall. It may be almost empty, but he still did not want to cry in front of anyone. Once out of the Great Hall, he ran to the Gryffindor dorm. He threw himself on his bed. He cried himself to sleep. He slept for a few hours. He rose, washed his face, and sat down to write a reply.

 _Tonks,_

 _It was good to hear from you. I am not sure what all you were told about my conversation with Voldemort because that is what was. Yes, he was able to hit me with the Cruciatus Curse twice. Yes, I did feel the pain of the curse, surprisingly. The first time I was pulled he hit me with it as payment for hitting Bellatrix with it. The second time he pulled me, I was asleep. The second time it was a conversation. I cannot say all that was said, because it would take up too much time and probably best to say in person and means that it could not be overheard. I am not sure what all Dumbledore has been saying and keeping secret. I will say this much, because I am sure it will soon find its way to the paper. I told Voldemort the truth about my sorting. See, I was never meant to be in Gryffindor. I spent several minutes arguing for any other house than Slytherin. The hat finally placed me in the house of my parents. According to the hat, I am pretty much tied between the two house, but slightly more Slytherin than Gryffindor. I have come to realize my error due to my ignorance: I am truly more Slytherin. I am sure that many will argue that point. Yes, I drew the Sword of Gryffindor in my second year to kill the basilisk; however, I have learned that it was not just my strong desire to save Ginny, but also the work of Dumbledore. I wish could say a lot more, but I learned a lot of secrets that Dumbledore has kept from me and everyone. I bare the weight of these secrets, as it seems that I have to bear the weight of prophecy. I know that I am pushing people away and drifting further into myself. I know that there is few that I can tell. I know that it is not my friends. Whenever, I try to express or explain they seemed to not acknowledge what I am trying to say. Snape and Dumbledore even argued about doing a resorting which is something that has never happened. It still remains that I am very unique across all things. Yes, I chose to be alone. Ron left with angry words between us, because he could not understand my need to be alone. I know that the Weasleys' love me. However, I am tired of being around those that do not try to listen or understand. I am constantly being torn. I feel like I do not belong into either house; yet I belong to Hogwarts. I cannot fully explain it. I know that Hogwarts is the only place that I feel is home, and the only place I feel safe; even though, I have been attacked and have been through much on the grounds. It is not so much the professors or the other students. It is the castle and grounds themselves that seem to have enveloped me. I have always wanted a home that truly loves me and to have parents to love, understand and guide me. I do not mean to dishonor my parents' memory; however, I do not remember them or know them. I can only hear them when a dementor comes near, and then I can only relive my mother's death. I see and hear it with clarity. Yet, my consciousness only brings Cedric's and Sirus' deaths to my waking and sleeping eyes. It angers me sometimes that I cannot bring the memory of my mother up without a dementor being near. It is not just these things that cause my confusion. I have been finding myself being drawn towards Malfoy. I tried to talk to Ron and Hermione but only got yelled at and told to forget about him. However, I cannot. I keep feeling that we totally misunderstood each other and should have been friends from the being if not more. I am just so angry, and so many secrets that I dare not write. I am glad that Remus has found someone to care for and will truly care him. He more than deserves it. I truly hope that you two will be happy. I do not mind if you share this with him as long as it stays between just you two. I could never tell someone to keep something from their partner._

 _Your friend,_

 _Harry_

Harry quickly ran to the owlery and sent Hedwig off with the letter. He went back to the common room to study his textbooks. His mind drifted to thoughts of Malfoy. It was Malfoy that appeared in his dream as he fell asleep on the couch.

The days seem to drift and it was finally Christmas morning. Neville could not help but to wake him up early. He could not help but smile at his enthusiasm. They sat in the common room and opened up their presents. He was happy to receives the gifts from the Weasleys. Yet, he could not feel bad about not being there. He was happy that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seem to understand him wanting to remain at school. He was sure it is not for the reasons that they are thinking. During breakfast, he received a reply from Tonks asking to meet him at the lake at one.

After breakfast, he sat in the common room. He could not get Malfoy off his mind. He wrote him a long letter and put it in his pocket. He played chess with Neville till lunch. He made an excuse on wanting to be alone and the need for a walk. Neville seemed to understand. He put his cloak on as soon as he left the castle. He did not want anyone to see which direction he was going. He knew that both Snape and Dumbledore had been watching him.

He reached the lake in no time. He knew that he was early. He just leaned back on sand and enjoyed the view. He heard the popping sound several minutes later. "You doing okay, Harry." He turned a looked at Remus.

He ran and through his arms around him. "Professor Lupin!" He moved and embraced Tonks. "I am so glad to see you both. I am so happy for you. I was surprised by your request to meet. I am glad to see you."

Tonks kept his arm around Harry. "Your letter worried us. Especially when you spoke about being hit with the Cruciatus and feeling it through the vision. We were only told that Voldemort pulled you to his father's graveyard, and told that nothing of import was said."

Harry clenched his fists. He tensed. "Can you ward the area? I used my dad's cloak, but still do not want to take the chance I was followed." He paid close attention to the wards and charms that he used for later use.

Harry began to pace. "I know nothing of what is being done or what Dumbledore has told the Order or having you do. I can say that he has kept a lot of secrets. One I am glad he did, but I am pissed that he knew the whole time and did nothing and allowed it take place. So this may take a while."

They were quiet and listened. He relayed the entire graveyard event. Everything that was said and done. He kicked a rock and sent it flying into the lake when he was done. He jumped at the sound of Remus' voice. "How could Dumbledore not say anything? How does he expect us to protect you when he leaves this information out? It is only a matter of time before some relates the sorting and idea of neglect and abuse to the papers. It is important to know the relationship with Nagini. It seems that it is more than a pet. We could weaken him, if we could kill it. What is that man thinking?"

Harry smiled that someone felt the same as him. He watched Tonks place a hand on him. "Calm down, love. I have a feeling this is not everything." Tonks turned to Harry. "There is more isn't there."

"Oh yeah, there is a hell of a lot more which get worse than the graveyard." Harry muttered.

Remus turned and faced Harry. "How much worse?"

"The worse you can possibly imagine." Harry groaned. "What I am about to relay cannot be repeated to anyone? You have to swear it."

"Would you like us to make a vow of secrecy?" Tonks asked.

"Your words are enough."

Tonks swamped by the trust pulled him into a hug. "Then you have it. We will not repeat."

Remus nodded. "We will not repeat anything."

Harry nodded. He began the long narration of the conversation with the Sorting Hat that he heard when he woke up in Snape's spare room. He relayed everything including what was said about the Dursley's and Malfoy. He gave it almost word for word even about the horcruxes. He then relayed the later conversation. "I walked out of his office and said "I can only hope that the rest does not get out and remain between us. I want no pity. I want no fame. I want this to just end. I only hope that the next couple of years will be of use to break the rivalry between the two houses, because we should all stand together regardless of what house we are in because Voldemort will hurt those in Slytherin just as any other member of the other three houses. He only sees pawns and death. He even refuses to acknowledge that he is a pawn of his own making and that will be his downfall.""

"Oh my, god. You were not kidding." Tonks sat on the ground, because she did not think she could stand.

"Why didn't you say anything about the Dursley's to Sirus or me?" Remus asked feeling slightly saddened.

"It would not have done any good. Dumbledore has the say over where I go. According to the goblins he is my magical guardian. He even has control over my vault and inheritance from my parents. It is not something I like to talk about. It is just something that is. I know that I am even a freak amongst wizards. I know that I am only a pawn. So, what good would it have done. Shot, even the Weasley's knew I was being locked up in a room. Ron, Fred and George broke the bars on the windows just before the start of the second year. I still had to go back. So, you tell me what would have been the point in me say anything." Harry yelled.

"The Weasley's knew." Tonks whispered.

"I am not sure how much they knew. I know they knew I was being locked up in my room." Harry uttered.

Remus turned around. "You said the Dumbledore controls your access to your trust vault and inheritance from your parents. What about your inheritance from Sirus?"

Harry looked puzzled. "What heritance from Sirus?"

"Sirus was the heir to the House of Black. He left everything to you. He named you heir to the House of Black, because not only were you his godson, but because James' grandmother was a Black. The heir of the House of Black has to have Black in their blood."

"I guess he controls that as well, because I was never informed. I knew that I do not get full access till I come of age in July. I was told by the goblins."

Tonks looked up at Harry. "You said that you cannot have full access till you come of age, correct?" Harry only nodded. "You are the most Triwizard Champion."

"I share the title with Cedric. So?" Harry nodded.

"I work in the Ministry. It was declared that only those that have come of age and are adults could participate in the tournament because of the deadly risks. The Goblet of Fire is made of ancient magic and is binding and can be broken. It is only allowed to choose those which have the deepest understanding of being an adult and what it takes to compete; as well as, a person with great power and will. So, when the Goblet chose you. You by ancient magic were deemed an adult and emancipated by the ancient magic. So, by all rights of the law, you should have been considered an adult, since your fourth year."

"So, why do I still have a magical guardian and still under the trace?" Harry questioned. He thought. "Dumbledore again, I bet." He began to think. "He is still needing to control me. He does not trust me enough to do what I must to kill Voldermort. He does not understand the hate, anger and contempt I have towards the bastard." He looked to both Remus and Tonks who looked defeated.

"So no matter what we do, you will die." Tonks whispered.

"Yes, Dumbledore insists that it is necessary that I be the last horcrux to die. If I am then my death by the Killing Curse will also cause his death. See, it is better that I am kept safe by blood wards; regardless if I am starved, worked to death and beaten, and let's not forget all the harsh words."

Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "What about your house and Malfoy?"

Harry shrugged. He tried to explain his feelings about Malfoy and Slytherin versus Gryffindor. He told them what transpired at Slughorn's Christmas Party and at the lake. "I am not even sure if I am explaining what I feel correctly. It is so much and so deep. I do not understand myself. I know that from the first year. Malfoy and I have always seemed to be drawn to each with either harsh words, competition or fighting."

"What put you off Malfoy?" Tonks asked.

"The first time I met him; his words and demeanor reminded me too much of Dudley. However, Dudley has changed his attitude towards me, since the dementor attack. I mean even Malfoy could have changed. However, he will not be able to change too much now, since taking the mark. I know it will not be long before Voldemort knows what I know, because I do not know occlumency. Snape tried to teach forcibly but could not explain any of it. So, I guess that is why he did not want to tell me anything." Harry shrugged.

Harry sat next to Tonks and placed his head on her shoulder. "I could have taught you when I was here." Remus stared down at him.

"It was not known that our minds were connected till after his return at the end of the tournament." Harry

"I am not a legilimen. It is not an art that I could master. However, I am pretty good at occlumency. I can send you a couple of books."

Harry grinned. "Thanks. I would like that. Snape says I am a lost cause when it comes to occlumency, but was surprised to find me a natural at legilimency when I cast a silent legilimens at him during one of our session. He promptly ended the sessions for good."

Tonks laughed. "I am sure he did. Your father mastered legilimency though it took him awhile. I understand that You-know-who was a natural and is probably the best at it."

It was getting close to dinner. Remus spoke. "You must be getting back for dinner. They will be looking for you. I will always stand by you, Harry. If you want a friendship or something more with Malfoy; then you will have my support. If you feel strongly and want to go to Slytherin; then I will still be there for you. I will send the books, so you can have them in the morning."

Harry hugged them both. "I would rather not be in either house, truly. I would much rather just have a separate room and not be linked with any house. I belong to the castle not to any house, even if I feel more strongly connected to Slytherin than Gryffindor. Then again I probably do not even belong to the castle. I am just here to die, so I guess I belong to nowhere." Harry walked away throwing his father's cloak over him and disappearing from site.

Harry did not look back, and did not see the shock and tears from his parting words. He made the lonely trek to the castle. He entered the common room as Neville was leaving for dinner. He told Neville that he was not hungry and went to go lay down.


	4. Chapter 4: A Letter to Malfoy

**This is not a very a long chapter. It is mostly a letter that Harry wrote to Draco. It shows further conflict of Harry's emotions.  
**

It was a New Year. Everyone was returning today. Harry was slightly anxious. He got up and went down to breakfast. He had already read the books that Remus had sent him. He was surprised it was interesting and easy to follow. He was able to build a block and found a way to ward it. He sent a note to Remus, who was shocked and pleased by the added information. He also informed Remus of his demand for emancipation that should have been established two years ago.

He sat down for breakfast and began to eat. He heard Neville's slight screech. Neville handed him his copy of the Daily Prophet. He read the headlines: **Chosen One Slytherin or Gryffindor** and **Chosen One neglected and abuse, by whom?** Harry raced out of the Great Hall and ran to his dorm. He threw on his father's cloak and ran to the lake. He stayed at the lake with the cloak over him. He did not want to be found. He fell asleep on the sand crying.

"I know you are here, Potter." Harry woke to the sound of Malfoy's voice.

He did not remove the cloak but spoke, "Go away, Malfoy."

"Is what the Dark Lord said true?" Malfoy sat down on the sand not far from Harry.

"Why do you care, or do you want more information; so, you can run and tell Voldemort?" Harry hissed.

"Why did you turn my offer of friendship down?" Malfoy whispered.

Harry threw the cloak off and rose. "You reminded me of my cousin Dudley who bullied and beat me up constantly. I did not want to be near those like that." He started to walk away.

"I never meant it that way." Malfoy spoke softly.

"He believed that he was superior because I was a freak. You believe you are superior because you are a pure-blood. No one is superior than another. We are all mortals. We bleed, feel and die all the same. It does not matter if it is true or not. It does not change the past, and it does not change what is. I am the Chosen One, as much as, I hate it, and you are Death Eater whether you want to be one or not."

Harry stopped at the edge of the forest. He turned and faced Malfoy. "I belong to no house. I belong nowhere. I just want to be just Harry, but I can't. What is left of my short life is already planned for me? I just wish everyone will leave me in peace." He walked away throwing his cloak over him.

Malfoy continued to sit on the sand. He went to lean back on his hands when he felt a piece of parchment. He noticed his name on it. It was the letter that Harry wrote that fell out of his cloak when he stomped away. He sat there for several moments just looking at it. He allowed his emotions to settle. He could feel that it was slightly thick. He finally gave into his curiosity.

 _December 25, 1995_

 _Malfoy,_

 _It is Christmas. I hope you had a good one, but I have a feeling it was not. I am not sure how I know, but I do. Since, I plan never to give this to you. I know it is safe release for many of my thoughts to be put into this letter. I am not sure when it started, but since this summer I have found myself thinking about you. It brings up various emotions, and I am not sure that I can explain them. I am not sure that I want to at the moment till I can name them._

 _I find myself thinking about you, today. I am wondering if Voldemort has already told you and his followers about what happened when he drew me to the graveyard. I am sure that he has, even though, it has not made the paper. He is probably waiting till I least expect it. It would be something he would do to throw me a curve. He loves to toy with my emotions and tries to hurt me with them. He cannot seem to understand that his words cannot hurt me. There are very few people in this world or muggle world whose words can hurt me. Yes, you are one of them. You have caused me hurt, as I have you._

 _Since, the tournament things have begun to change in me. It could be that I started paying more attention around me. It could be that I am seeing things clearly and for myself. It could be that I am listening better and not what is being said but what is not being said. I do not why but I know things have changed and continue to further change._

 _No one seems to truly listen to what I am trying to say. They all keep saying that I am not alone and try to tell me what I am feeling. However, they do not know. I do not know if it is because they cannot understand what I am trying to explain. I wonder if it is because that they truly do not want to know; because if they were to admit it; then they would know how dark I truly feel. They do not want that._

 _Yes, it felt really good to hit Bellatrix with the Cruciatus in the summer. I know I would not hesitate to use it on her, or any other follower of Voldemort. I wonder if that makes me dark. I have so much anger within me, and yes you are mixed in with that. I guess it comes from all the years we have been at each other's throat. I know I can honestly say that I have never hated you. There are just so much mixed emotions when it comes to you. I release that with harsh words, competing and fighting. Anyway, I got off track again._

 _In the graveyard, I did tell Voldemort about sorting when he called me a stupid brave Gryffindor and sent Nagini to greet me. I am sure he thought that it would bite me. God, it pissed me off to be called a Gryffindor and brave. He made it sound beneath him. So guess what I did? The first thing I did was knelt down in front of Nagini and spoke to it in Parseltongue. I allowed to crawl up my arm. I smiled at Voldemort. I was pissed enough that I wanted to throw him off even more. I remember saying. "I never thought that I would see the Great Voldemort shocked. I am as much Slytherin if not more so; than I am Gryffindor. I will let you in on secret. Did you know you can challenge the Sorting Hat? The hat insisted that I belong in Slytherin. I kept demanded any other house but Slytherin. After several minutes arguing, it yelled out Gryffindor."_

 _You should have seen the shock on his face. It took all my effort not to fall down laughing. However, I did not give him much chance to reply. I continued walking around the graveyard petting Nagini. I could see the anger building. You know what I said next. I will tell you. I can remember the whole event as if it was still happening. I said "I was in the Chamber of Secrets with your sixteen-year-old self. Of course, I could not control the basilisk. However, guess what happened. Dumbledore's phoenix brought the Sorting Hat and what do you think I pulled from the hat. I pulled the Sword of Gryffindor and ran it through the basilisk. I used it tooth that was stuck in my arm and slammed it into the diary. I watched you scream as you disappeared. According to Dumbledore, it meant that I was supposed to be in Gryffindor."_

 _I could see the fear and concern in his eyes. I even felt it, before quickly tried hid them. I continue petting his snake, who I might add is not so bad. However, I was on role. I just had to keep egging him on. Guess what I said next? "What is wrong, Voldemort? Are you getting jealous? It seems your pet is not eager to return to you. I wonder if it is beginning to get tired of sustaining you. Do you think we should ask it?" He continued to allow Nagini to curl around him as he pet it. "I have set several snakes free from their confinements. I know I have you to thank for this lovely gift."_

 _He even now I still struggle not to laugh. He finally spoke. He said something so stupid. He said: "What are you doing, Potter?" Can you believe he would say something so stupid? I still do not know why he pulled me back to the graveyard a second time. The first time was payback for Bellatrix. The second time, I just thought to converse with him. I actually said that but more specifically, I said the following: "You brought me here. I thought we were having a discussion. I am just too tired to duel with you at the moment. I did enjoy casting the curse on Bellatrix. I would do it again, if I saw her again. As I stated, I may be a Gryffindor, but I am more Slytherin than anything. The best part is only I, Dumbledore and you know. It will be interesting to see which Slytherin will win this war."_

 _I could barely see or feel what he was feeling. I knew the one thing I could definitely tell was jealousy. I knelt to the ground and allowed Nagini to slither off and I spoke to him in Parseltongue. I know Voldemort knew what I was saying; however, I will tell you what I told the Nagini: "Here you go, Nagini. Go return to your master. He is getting very jealous. I would love to keep you and set you free, but I can only do that through death. I take no pleasure in killing. If you want to be free; then for you I will."_

 _I am sure you might be confused on my I said that because I forgot to tell you what I spoke to Nagini when Voldemort told her to greet me. I will tell you now and then take up the story where I left off. "Hi, Nagini. I am sure you enjoy your master. I wonder if you would like to be free from him. Ah, you cannot be free. I see that you are as connected as I am. It seems our deaths will only free us from him."_

 _I will have to admit that was I was slightly surprised when Nagini stopped half way to Voldemort and turned and bowed to me. I know it pissed Voldemort off. At this point, I am beginning to wonder about his intelligence, because his response is just as ridiculous as his last one. He responded with "You think you can take my pet. You think your kindness will bring it you. It is your weakness."_

 _I actually smirked. I see my kindness as strength. I know find it hard to see, because I have seldom been kind to you. I responded in kind to Voldemort. I told him: "It is funny. You and I are like twins. We are so much alike. Even our wands are twins. However, we are like fraternal twins. We have people around us, but yet very much alone. We are both filled with hate and anger. However, we differ because I have turned my life into compassion and love for others. We both have been left to be neglected, abused tortured. We have been used. You may think that you are leader; however, you are nothing more than pawn now in this war like I am."_

 _At this point, it was getting really hard not to laugh. He shouts. "You know nothing." He just so dense. He like everyone else not wanting to listen or believe what they are hearing. I only spoke with truth However, I acted like I was bored with the conversation. I said, "I can see your fear. I can feel it. I can only pity you. I thank you, for this conversation. I think I will go back to sleep." Of course, he cannot think with intelligence and he replies "I am going to kill you." Then hits me with Cruciatus again. He so lacks originality. I truly do not understand why any could follow him. I am sure before he left, he was intelligent and probably attractive; however, he lacks originality since his return._

 _However, that is enough about Voldemort. I guess I have answered your curiosity about what he might have told you. I spoke nothing but truth to Voldemort. I do not talk about what I have gone through. I mean what I is the point. It does not change anything. It does not change what will be either way. I can say that I know Dumbledore knew. I have not even spoken about it with the Weasleys, Ron or Hermione, either. I know that the Weasleys knew that I was being locked in a room, because it was Fred, George and Ron, who came one night and broke the bars on my window. It only made things worse later. It is all I will say on that._

 _Since, I know that I am not giving this to you and will burn it later. I will also say that I am not sure if I want a friendship with you or something more. It is all mixed up with other feelings. Is it something I could want? Possibly. Is it something I should want? Probably not. See what I mean about confusing. We have always been on separate side, and we still are. I know you have been given a task to do. I know you have the mark. I saw you go into Borgins and Burke before school. I have watched you struggle this first term with it. You do not eat much. You go off to the Room of Requirement frequently which tells me you are doing something in there. I have a feeling that you do not want to do your task, but being forced to do it. I do not know what it means to have a family or someone to love you unconditionally like your mother; however, I do know that if I did I would do ANYTHING to make sure she was safe and remained that way._

 _You are probably snickering, because how can I say no one truly loves me. I am Dumbledore's favorite. I have everyone falling all over me. I am just pawn to Dumbledore, because I AM the ONLY one that can finally kill Voldemort for good. As for EVERYONE else, I say how can you say you love someone if you truly do not know the person. I am truly a freak in both worlds._

 _I am not sure what you were tasked to do. I am not sure why you are fretting over it. You are smart and talented. Yes, there is a small part of me that would like to help you. However, I cannot allow anyone to come to harm, so I have to stop it. It causes great conflict within me, because I do not want to see you or your mother come to harm, either. I hope you do not take offense but your father is an arsehole and deserves everything that happens to him. I am sorry for saying that because I know he is your father and you love him. It is the truth of how I feel._

 _One final note and then I will end this letter. I just want to say thank you, because I know no one else did. It goes back to our second year. I saw you rip the page out of the book in the bookstore when your father slipped Ginny Voldemort's journal. I know it was the page you ripped out of the book before school started that Ron and I found in Hermione's hand. I know Hermione would never rip a page from a book. So, thank you. It helped a lot._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Potter_

Malfoy sat on the sand for several moments. He was even more confused. He truly did not know what to feel or think. He sent the letter up in flames. He knew that he would not forget a word of it. He rose and walked back to the castle. He knew what he would face at dinner. It was all anyone could talk about on the train. Everyone argued and speculated over it. It was unheard of for someone not be put in the house the Sorting Hat has chosen. At least, he knew the truth on that score. Harry had been chosen to be in Slytherin, but ended up in Gryffindor.


	5. Chapter 5: New rooms

**I always thought that Potter was portrayed as something less than he was. I believe that he should have taken more control of life. Yes, he made several reckless decisions. However, when it came to his personal life. It always seemed to be guided by someone. He was always stronger. It is what I want to portray. Harry in control.**

It was almost dinner time. Malfoy went straight to the Great Hall. He quickly noticed that Potter was not there. He walked to his table and sat next to Blaise. He heard all the whispers and doubt.

Blaise leaned towards Malfoy. "So, Draco is it true?"

Draco began to put food on his plate and glance towards the door. "Is what true?"

Pansy spoke next. "You know what. Do not play stupid."

Draco looked up and was about to say something when Dumbledor call everyone to attention. "Welcome back for a second term. I trust everyone had a wonderful break. I have heard a lot of question and concerns regarding an article in the Daily Prophet this morning. Yes, I was informed during the second year that the Sorting Hat had chosen Slytherin for Harry Potter. However, Potter repeatedly demanded another house. His reasons are his own. He was placed in Gryffindor. He is a Gryffindor. I do not…"

Before Dumbledor could finish his statement. The doors to the Great Hall slammed open. Harry Potter marched towards the Headmaster. His face was blank. "I am neither Gryffindor or Slytherin. I am both. Did I demand a different house? Yes. I was stupid and ignorant of the ways and meanings. I allowed others to influence my decision. I was left and ignored till I was eleven. I was told about the school and the wizarding world two days before my arrival at Hogwarts which is your fault Headmaster.

"However, I have spent my break researching the history of Hogwarts and the purpose of the houses. Each of the founders had particular strengths and attributes. The Sorting Hat was created to detect these strengths and attributes, so students would be with those that would expand and encourage each other in their strengths and not create hate and discontent among the houses. "Even Slytherin was misunderstood. It was not Salazar Slytherin who hated muggleborns it was his son. It got a worse reputation thanks to Tom Riddle. However, I have learned that being a Slytherin does not make you evil or dark, because there have been many great and wonderful healers and auras that have come from Slytherin. Just like I know that being in Gryffindor does not make you good, because there have been several people from Gryffindor that have turned evil and sided with Riddle like Peter Pettigrew, who forcibly took my blood that brought Riddle back. It was also Peter Pettigrew that committed the crimes which locked Sirus Black in Azkaban for 12 years.

"If we were to go by the true purpose of the Sorting Hat; then I should definitely be in Slytherin. However, I respectfully request to be in no house. I am sure that there are a few in both houses that would welcome me but the majority do not."

The room erupted. Dumbledor demanded quiet. "That is not possible. Every student must be assigned to a house."

Harry remained unmoved and stared at the headmaster emotionless. "I, respectfully, disagree. It is suggested for students be amongst like-minded peers. It does not state that a student MUST belong to a particular house. I will also let you know that I have made a formal request for my emancipation and to have the trace removed. If my house request cannot be granted; then once I gain my emancipation, which I will get. I will formally leave Hogwarts and finish at another school. I am nothing more than a sacrificially lamb. I plan to enjoy the last of my time. I can do it here or somewhere else. However, I will no longer be told who and what I am."

Harry Potter turned around and left the Great Hall. No sooner did the doors close, did the hall erupt. Headmaster took his seat. He was too stunned to say anything else.

Draco was swarming with emotions. He was still trying to digest everything that happened. When heard Pansy spoke, "I guess you got your answer Blaise."

"I say good riddance. I hope he does leave. He would not last a week outside of Hogwarts and Dumbledor's protection. We would all be better off for it."

"I would have to call you a fool, Crabbe. Dumbledor's protection as you call it has done nothing good for Potter. He would survive quite a while outside of Hogwarts. How many people do you know who could kill a basilisk at the age of 12, cast a full patronus at the age of 13, who could win a tournament at the age 14, duel with the Dark Lord and survive at the age of 14, fight and win against the Imperious Curse, battle Death Eaters and be possessed by the Dark Lord and train 30 students to defend and fight at the age of 15, or battle Bellatrix and survive at the age of 16? Before you go running off your mouth, I would suggest you think twice. I may not like Potter, but I do know that he is one powerful wizard who has not even reached his full potential." Everyone stared at Draco as he left the table and Great Hall.

Draco started to head towards the dungeons and back to his dorm when he changed his mind and went towards the Astronomy Tower. He could not say why he wanted to go there. He knew that he needed to think. He needed answers. He knew one thing for sure, he admired Potter. He had just opened the door to the top of the tower, when he heard. "I should have known you would show up here." Potter spoke from the other side of the tower.

"I read your letter. You dropped it at the lake. I burned it after reading it, of course." Malfoy spoke. He was barely close enough to see Potter blush.

"What do you hope to find out in coming here?" Potter turned to face the night.

"I was actually heading to my dorms when I got the feeling I should come here." Malfoy admitted.

"Interesting. You know nothing can come of this, even if I want a friendship. We are on opposing sides with tasks to complete." Potter laughed. "We were not even given the chance to choose if it is what we want. It is all so messed up at the moment."

"Were serious about leaving, Hogwarts?"

"Oh yeah! I sent my formal request three days before the article appeared. It included several pieces of key information that was withheld by my magical guardian that I was supposed to have been told about from the beginning." Potter leaned against the rail. "I do not want to leave Hogwarts. It is not for the protection, because Voldermort can get in anytime he wants. Hogwarts was the first place I felt safe, and the first place where I felt like I could belong. It is more sentimental and emotional than a Slytherin would be interested. Everyone has characteristic of all houses. I guess years of being ignored, neglected, starved and beaten affected me more than I thought."

"When you disappeared after your parents' death, everyone assumed you were hidden with a magical family. I had thought about you off and on in childhood. When I found you were going to Hogwarts, I wanted to impress you. I assumed you would know, because who does understand the ways of the wizarding world."

"I will tell you that it was when you spoke about some being better than others is what caused me turn your friendship down. I had no time to learn anything. We were waiting to be sorted and students would say things that there was not a single witch or wizard that was in Slytherin that did not bad. I was amazed, confused and very ignorant. I panicked when it talked about Slytherin before it reached my head. In the end, it put me in parents' house."

Both of them turned. Potter placed his hand on Malfoy's cheek. "I wish I could say to forget the past and start over again. I do not want to fight you." Potter used his other hand to push up Malfoy's sleeve to reveal the mark. He brushed his finger over it. "However, I can't. I have to fight Voldermort for myself and my sanity and just because of any prophecy that says I must. I can only ask that you try not hold it against me, and I will try not to hold anything that you must do against you."

Potter was not sure what made him do it; however, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Malfoy's. It was soft and electric. It was like his hold body came alive at once. He quickly stepped back before it came something more. "You should go back. Your friends are looking for you." Potter turned back into the night.

Malfoy had been kissed before, but nothing had ever caused his whole body to want to respond feverishly with a simple touch. He began to turn and walk to the door. "Draco." It was just a whisper but he turned around. "The task you have been stressing about, you need to relax. It is affecting your ability. If what you are doing is for your mother; then that needs to be the focus of your will and intent. It does not have to be the task or what it will result in doing. If you desire her safety above all else; then your power will rise to that desire. It is the first thing I told those students last year. My desire not to be controlled was stronger than the Imperious, and I believe that is why it did not work."

Draco was stunned for the moment. He could only nod his head. "Now getting going before you are caught. I am supposed to be meeting someone."

Draco closed the door. He turned to go to his dorm. However, his curiosity got the better of him. He hid in an alcove. He wanted to see who Potter was meeting. He assumed it was Weasley and Granger. However, he was shocked to see Professor Snape go up the tower. Draco quietly followed and listened.

"Professor, thank you for coming. I was not sure if you would. I want to thank you for what you do over the break."

"I could not leave you on the hall floor withering."

"I was referring more to what happened afterwards. I am sure that you do not agree with what I am doing. I am sure that there are many who do not. However, I wanted to speak with you about something. I am not the same person I was when I was 11, and I am not the same person I was at 14 or 15. I am not some hero. I am not going to be a pawn. I want to drive that fact home."

"You definitely are not the same. What is it that you want to try and do?"

"I want to display my vision of the graveyard before the everyone in the Great Hall. It is sad to say; however, I never felt so sure of who I am than in that moment. I was so alive and confident. I could feel the energy pulsing through me, and I knew what he would do."

"I am not sure that can be done. I am not sure that is a good idea."

"Hogwarts is sentient. Everyone knows that."

"It is true. The castle is sentient but also tied to the current headmaster."

"I have never spoken of this. When I was 11 and got in the boat, we started cross. I felt like warm arms were embracing me. I felt love and comfort. It was not something I had ever experienced. We reached the castle and heard "Welcome home." I knew at that moment that no matter what Hogwarts was my home."

"That is definitely interesting. What can I do?"

"I need you to put the vision into a pensieve. It is my understanding that you have one of your own."

"I do."

Draco wished that he could see through the door. Instead of just hearing the conversation.

"Dammit, Potter! What was that?"

"Shit, I am sorry Professor. I dropped the block but forgot to drop the ward. I am so sorry!" There was a brief period of silence. "Try again."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Remus gave me a book at Christmas. I spent time playing around with protection wards to see if I could get to just cover my mind. All my notes are in here, if you would like to review. They are tailored to me. I am not sure if anyone will get them to work. I would like the book back because I have warded it as well. I do not want this to get into the hands of certain people."

"I am not sure that I should take it."

"I do not care where your allegiance lies, Professor. Even if you are working for Voldermort, I think it would be a good idea to have a little extra protection. If you can get it work for you; then I hope that you would want to share it with Malfoy."

"Some would take it as aiding the enemy. If it does; then it protects him and me from the Ministry forcing information from our minds. They have the means as does Voldermort to break occlumency blocks."

"I do not give a damn. I will protect anyone that does not have a choice to the best of my ability. I was not given a choice. You were not to some extent. Malfoy was never given choice. We all have parts and tasks that we must do. I may or may not have to fight you or him. I hope that it would never come that, because I will kill Voldermort. As I know, he will kill me. It is the way it must be. I want to make damn sure that everyone can live and be able to make their own choices. If this small thing can give added protection; then I want to give it."

"That is very noble, Potter."

"There is nothing noble about it, Professor. It also protects me till; it is my time. Everyone is equal. Everyone deserves that right to choose to fight or not. Everyone needs the truth to make the choice that is best for them. Yet, they allow others to influence them which leaves them in ignorance. It is not a good feeling."

"Granger may be the brightest witch of your time; however, I believe you are the wisest of all us. Good night, Potter."

"Good night, Professor. Drop the memory into your pensieve before you leave for breakfast."

Draco quickly and quietly went back down the stairs. He hid in the alcove till Professor passed him. Draco returned his dorm to think.

Potter looked into the night. He watched the map. He had to shake his head. He should have known that Draco would sneak back up and listen. He pushed it to the back of his mind. There was still much to do. He pushed away from the rail. It was time to see Dumbledor, and then face the Gryffindor common room.

Potter walked towards the Headmaster's office. He could only hope that he would be granted because he does not have an appointment or have the password. He approached the stairs and waited. He knew that Dumbledor would know he was waiting.

He stepped onto the stairs. They began to move upwards. He took serval deeps breaths. He was not looking forward to this conversation. He knew that it was not going to be as bad as what will await him in the common room. He straightened his shoulder and walked into the office.

"I do not want to hurt you, Headmaster. I also know that you are dying. I am not going to take the chance of you not making till I come of age. The only person I would trust to become my short term guardian is Remus, but he is a werewolf and would not permitted. You should have told me of my inheritance from Sirus.

"I have tried to talk to you over the last couple of years. You did not want to listen. This should not have been shock. I need to be out of the houses for my own sanity. It will also give time to help with the horcruxes and complete my task. I can enjoy all the houses without feeling bound to one or another. I believe each of the four houses can aid; if given the chance.

"I know that you have always done what you believed to be in the best interest of fighting Voldermort. I do forgive you for my time with my relatives. It has helped shaped me to the person I am today. I will admit to still having residual anger. I need time to work through it. I want you to know that I have not forgotten our goal. I need full truth and honesty. No more secrets. I love you, for what you have given me in my short and limited life. Good Night, headmaster."

Potter did not wait for a response. He knew that he would lose it if he did. He could only hope that this time Dumbledor listened and understood what he was trying to say. He had one more thing to confront, tonight. He damn sure did not want to do it. He finally reached the Fat Lady. However, he could not bring himself to say the password. He sat to the side of the portrait.

He must have drifted off to sleep. He was being shaken. "Harry, it is now curfew." He heard the voice of Neville.

Harry tried to smile. "Hey, Neville. You coming back from the library."

"Yea. You okay."

"Truthfully, no. I am more fearful of entering this room than facing Voldermort."

"I can understand that. No matter what, you have my allegiance and friendship. So, let us enter together."

Harry smiled and nodded. He rose. Neville spoke the password. "Thanks." Harry whispered.

The became silent. It was mostly the students in the their 5th year and higher. All eyes were on him. Harry had to try push the feeling to hunch over. He straightened his back. He looked throughout the room. He was still caught off guard when Hermione raced to him and threw her arms around him. "Harry, where have you been? I have been so worried."

Harry pushed back the tears that he wanted to cry, so he held on tightly to her. He looked at the various faces: so were smiles, others confusion; a lot of angry faces. He slightly pushed Hermione away. Everyone seemed to start yelling at once. "Please, if you want answers; then you will have to ask one at a time."

"Have you been spying for Slyterin this whole time?"

"No." Harry watched Hermione roll her eyes.

"Why, Gryffindor?"

"I only asked for anything other than Slytherin. The Sorting Hat placed me into my parents' house."

"Why didn't you want Slytherin?"

"Already answered in the Great Hall." Harry want to roll his eyes.

"Which house to do you feel you belong to the most?" It was Ginny that asked that question.

"Figures, you would ask one that has no easy answer." Harry sighed. "In truth, I belong to Hogwarts, itself and not one particular house. I am not going to try and explain it. It is not something that I could easily put into words. As I stated in the Great Hall, I am not going to allow anyone to classify me or tell me who I am or not. I am Slytherin. I am Gryffindor, but most importantly, I belong to Hogwarts."

"Why do you want to leave your house?" Harry turned and looked at Ron who had a sad face.

"It is nothing to do with you. You will always be my best mate. I have been trying to explain. I am alone." Harry raised his head when others were about to argue. "I know I have friends and those that will help me. However, in the end, it will only be me and Voldermort. I am alone. I need to be separate, while working with all the houses for help. Yes, Slytherin will be useful. There should be no house against another. In this time of war and uncertainty the four houses need to stand united. Yes, I know that there are Slytherin students that have accepted the mark. I can name at least three of them. I know one took it, because he had no choice. I believe that it could be used to our advantage."

Harry looked out over the room. He knew that he was right. Only a select few, understood and would stand by him. He was surprised that Ginny was not one of them. He was thankful for Seamus, Cormac, Ron, Hermione, Lee Nigel and Neville. He seemed that others were not sure what to do or accept. He knew that most saw him as traitor. At this point, he did not care.

He did not bother to say anything else. He walked up to the dorms and flopped down on his bed. He was asleep almost instantly. He dreamed of Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6: Hogwarts grants a new room

**I am sorry that I have not posted sooner. I am recovering from a severe migraine that kept me away from my computer. I hope that you will enjoy.**

 ******on with the story*****

He woke before dawn. It was like something had nudged him awake. He looked around the room but everyone else was asleep. He reached for his glasses and wand. He noticed that his stuff was missing. He heard, "7th floor" in his mind. He threw on his house coat which was the only item of his he could find.

He walked down to the 7th floor. It was down the hall from the Room of Requirement when he stopped in front of a portrait. It showed each of the four houses emblems and their elements with a lion being protected by several snakes. In Parseltongue, Harry spoke the first name of each of the founders. The door opened.

He walked in and looked around the square room. It was a very nice and posh living room. A fire was burning. He saw access to a few doors. To the left of the fireplace on the opposing wall, Harry opened the door to find a library/office looking room. He noticed on his desk were his textbooks. He backed out of the room. He opened the door just down from it, and it was a small loo for if he wants guests. He opened the last door along the wall which opened to a large bedroom with its own large bathroom. He walked up to wardrobe and found all of his clothes. He noticed that there was something different about his robes and ties and scarfs. His robes had the emblem of all four houses in order of his talents: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. Harry laughed. He looked at his ties and scarfs were twisted with the four color of the houses.

He jumped when he thought he heard a crash. He stepped out of the room. He noticed that there was a door across the living room. He went and appeared through it. "Dobby." He walked into a room that was very much like a kitchen/dining room.

"Dobby was told that Master Harry Potter needs help." Harry watched as Dobby used his magic around the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I am not your master, Dobby. Remember, you are free." Harry frowned.

"Dobby as free elf chooses who he will serve. I choose you." Dobby placed a healthy breakfast.

"Who called you? I just found out about the room just now." Harry began to eat realizing he was hungrier than he thought.

"Dobby knows not who called me. Dobby heard it last night. Dobby showed up here." Dobby quickly moved around cleaning.

"You know I also have Kreacher." Harry spoke between sips of water.

"Dobby knows. Kreacher does not like to leave the Black house. Kreacher will not fully respond until you claim your inheritance with blood that recognizes as the heir to the House of Black at Gringotts."

Harry took his cup of tea and sat before the fire. He looked above the mantle. He noticed floo powder. He took a bit and spoke Remus name. He put his head into the fire. He told Remus what to do. In a few moments, both, Remus and Tonks stood in his room.

"What is going on Harry?" Remus looked around.

Harry explained what happened, and how he came to find the rooms. Harry took out the Marauder's Map. "It is not on here, Remus. What does that mean? It likes the Room of Requirement."

Remus took the map. He watched as people were moving around. He looked for the 7th floor. He noticed that the room was not there. The map does not show Harry, Remus or Tonks as being in Hogwarts.

"I knew Hogwarts was sentient, but this is definitely unusual. It appears that Hogwarts agrees with you. It does not seem to need the Headmaster's approval." Remus continued looking at the map.

"You know Dumbledore is dying, right." Harry look saddened.

Tonks nodded that she knew. She began looking through the rooms. In the library, she hollered. "Some of these books are from Grimmuald Place." They sat and talked for a little while longer. It was agreed that few people if anyone should know the room. They left to allow Harry to get ready for class.

Harry put on his robes. He checked the map there was no one on the 7th floor. He opened the door and went to the Great Hall. Everyone turned and looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Hermione and Ron. Several people in Gryffindor sent him glares. He asked them about helping with a defense club for all four houses.

He rose and moved towards Michael in Ravenclaw. He sat there for a little while. They laughed. He spoke with Michael about the same thing. He agreed to help. He also spoke with Luna for a few minutes. He knew that Luna could make him smile.

He rose and moved towards Susan in Hufflepuff. He sat down. He had a glass of pumpkin juice. He spoke with several members of what he wanted to do. They were all ecstatic about it. He glanced towards the table where the Professors' sat. Professor Snape gave him a brief nod. Harry grinned back at him.

He could only hope that the castle knew what it was doing. He was not sure that this would work. He rose and walked towards Malfoy. Harry kept his eyes on the shocked boy's face. He leaned in between Draco and Blaise. "I have an idea that I would like to discuss with you all."

Then it happened. He heard his voice. _"You think a little bit of pain, will scare me away?"_ He stood behind Draco as the scene appeared before him. It was a little disconcerting. He could feel the confidence that he felt at that moment. He watched as Nagini moved towards him. He realized that he missed the bloody snake. He was slightly startled watching himself speak in Parseltongue. It was more startling, when the castle translated it.

He stopped watching the vision play out around the hall. He took time study people's faces. No one was looking at him except for Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and the Headmaster. He knew that Snape and Dumbledore heard only one side of the conversation. I do believe that even they are a little stunned. Everyone can see the confidence. They can see the fear and annoyance that I felt from him. The room filled with a scream and it faded.

Crabbe rose. "What are you playing it? What lie is this. People fear the Dark Lord. He does not fear anything."

"It is no lie. The memory was pulled and put into a pensieve. People fear what they do not know. People instinctively fear pain and death. People need to know the truth. Voldemort is very much human. He has a fear of death. He fears me, because he knows that I will kill him. You truly want to see the truth. I can provide that."

He hoped the castle would pick up on what he wanted to do. He flashed a series of memory through his mind at various ages. He heard the whispers and the gasps. He watched his life play before the Great Hall. He agreed no more secrets except those that were necessary. No one moved not even the teachers. Even though, it was passed time for them to be in class. He began to flinch when he watched the dementors in his third year. He watched the faces of people when it showed him and Cedric facing off in the labyrinth. They watched as they ended up in the graveyard. They watched Wormtail kill Cedric. They watched Voldemort come alive. They watched him overcome the Imperious Curse. They saw the punishment of Umbridge. They saw him teaching. They saw the battle and possession. He wanted to cry seeing Sirus die again. They watched him hitting Bellatrix with the Cruciatus and wishing he could do again. It ended with his research over Christmas break.

"My god, Harry." He heard several people say.

It irked him to no end. He straightened his back. "I did not show it for your pity. I showed it because it is the truth. It is only with seeking out the truth and not allowing others to dictate what you know; so you can make the proper choice for yourself. The life I have led places me in two houses. When it is over. Slytherin will get the credit if a particular house must be associated to it. I am more Slytherin, but not by much than Gryffindor. The only reason for that is that I lack self-preservation which is a strong value in Slytherin. As I stated last night, neither house will fully accept me, now. I refuse to be amongst those that do not want me around. I have done enough of that in my life. I stand for Hogwarts, herself. What I do and have to do is not just for me but for everyone in this room regardless of which side they are on and for everyone outside this castle. On a sad note, it means that Gryffindor has to find a new seeker."

He watched as Slytherin smiled at that comment. Of course Ginny had to speak. "Does that mean you will be Slytherin's seeker?"

Harry glanced at Malfoy. "No, I will not; because Slytherin already has an exceptional seeker. I will be happy to train your new seek though I doubt it would do much good."

He wanted to end with a further surprise. He yelled. "Dobby! Kreacher!" The two elves appeared. Kreacher most begrudgingly. "Hold out your wrist Kreacher. You know that I was name the heir of the House of Black. I know you doubt it. I know that it takes blood to prove it." Kreacher nodded his agreement. Harry took something and pricked his finger allowing blood to drip onto Kreacher. "You can detect that my blood has Black blood in it."

"What do you wish Master Potter?" Kreacher lowered his head.

"I need Dobby to take Pansy and Blaise to my rooms. I need you to take me and Malfoy." Everyone was left staring as the four people disappeared.

"Where are we?" Pansy asked.

"You are in my quarters. Yes, we are still in Hogwarts. No, I am not saying exactly where it is located. I will explain everything in a moment. I am waiting for one other person. Would anyone like any tea or anything?" Harry walked to another door.

He walked into his kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. "What is this room?"

"It is what you would call a muggle kitchen and dining room. I developed a knack for cooking."

"Yea right." Pansy snorted.

"I can prove it. I will cook dinner for you tomorrow. What is your favorite dish?"

Before Pansy could recover enough to speak, Harry heard. "What is going on, Mr. Potter?"

"The person I was waiting for." Harry walked into the living room. "Professor Snape, I am glad that you got message. It is twofold my reason. First with you being the Defense teacher and second Head of Slytherin."

"I want to know where I am, first."

"These are the quarters that the castle created for me. I woke up to them this morning. I know nothing more than that." Harry sat on the couch. He looked at all of them. "I would like to start a defense club that would be open to all four houses. I have talked to several others that were in the group last year from the other three houses. They have agreed for now. I am sure others will back out later when it is fully explained what I truly want to do. It is why I need you, Professor."

"What is that you are after?" Professor looked a little concerned.

"I have researched and thought long about it. I believe the Death Eater that imitated Mad Eye Moody was right. How can we defend against the Dark Arts which I do not believe actually exists because it is a made up categorization; if we do not know the Dark Arts and their counter curses. We all need to know how to defend ourselves in the near future. I can almost assure it will not just include those who are of age."

"It is not a bad idea, but you forget the trace. Even at Hogwarts it can be detected. It will never be agreed to allow you to cast them or their counters."

"I will, respectfully, disagree. Hogwarts has a place already that offers a block to the trace. Quite frankly, those that oppose it only want to create a division. A spell is a spell. A charm is a charm. A hex is a hex. Both can be used for good or evil. It is the intent of the person wielding it. If Auras are allowed to use them; then so shouldn't everyone else. I do believe the Unforgiveables should only be as an ultimate last resort and that is in a time of intense battle with the exception of the Imperious. It should never be used, no one should not have their will impeded."

"What is this place?" Blaise looked skeptical.

Harry laughed. "It was created by one of the founders. The Chamber of Secrets, of course. It will have to be cleaned up, first to ensure there is no remaining basilisk venom."

"You are serious."

"Yes, I strongly believe that it is only a matter of time before Voldemort makes a move against Hogwarts. Wormtail knows all the secret entrances in and out of the castle. It is this very reason that, I am not going to tell anyone the location of my room. Even the floo does not function like a normal floo. It will not allow anyone who even has the tiniest desire to cause me harm to enter through it."

"We are here."

"Yes, you are Pansy. I am not stupid, either. You were brought by Dobby. At the time, if you wanted to hurt me; then you would have remained in the Great Hall. Dobby is very protective of me."

"Draco was not." She replied.

"Correct, it is why I had Kreacher recognize me as the heir to the House of Black. His allegiance to me will trump, Draco though he is also a Black.

"Damn, you truly are Slytherin." Blaise spoke in wonderment.

"Thank you. What I want to know if you are interested in helping with the group and getting those that are in interested from your house? I truly what it to comprise all four houses. I only ask that if any of your members have taken the mark to keep it covered if they attend."

Snape stepped forward. "How do you know if any student has taken the mark?"

"I am not stupid, Professor. I know for a fact that three people in Slytherin bare the mark: Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. If you must know, I can sense the mark when I am near it. It causes my scar to slightly burn. It is why I thought it was you in the first year and not Quirell. I was only near either of you together. In the classroom, I do not sense the mark, because of all the other people, I believe."

"So, you have been experiencing pain this whole time." Draco was alarmed.

"Yes, Draco. However, I have an extremely high tolerance of pain. I have become accustom to it. If Voldemort is near or tries to enter my mind; then I would have been dropped to my knees for a moment till I got it under control."


	7. Chapter 7

**I thought I would post another chapter, since I have chapters 8-12 nearly finished and edited. I hope you enjoy.**

 *****let it continue**

Harry moved his head from side to side like Voldemort would do. "Dobby!" Once Dobby appeared, Harry did not give him a chance to speak. "Take those three back to the Syltherin dorms. Now!" They were gone before they could protest. "Professor, either leave or get in another room. I am about to drop my ward." He said through clenched teeth now. He made sure his wand was in his hand. He was not going into another vision without it.

 _Harry looked around the room. He noticed Lucius Malfoy. He realized that he was in Malfoy Manor. "I feel privileged. I never thought that I would be allowed at Malfoy Manor."_

 _"You think you can show me for a fool."_

 _"You are a fool. You think you can deny fate and death. You have your own groupies. I think I should have the right to gather my own."_

 _"You are trying to turn mine against me."_

 _"Which one of your pathetic groupies provided the information: Crabbe, Malfoy or Goyle."_

 _"What did you do to my son?" Lucius rammed him against the wall._

 _"Ah, it was pathetic Crabbe. He has no other spineless purpose than to be a tattle tale." Harry was still pinned against the wall. He took an opportunity to test something. He casted a silent Legilimens. He desired answers. The images past quickly. "You are nothing but a sorry, bastard." He had his wand pointed in Lucius stomach. He hated to do this, because no one should be controlled. He casted a silent Imperio. Then he whispered, "You will go to the Ministry and tell them everything you have done to Draco and for the Voldemort."_

 _He pushed Lucius away. "What have you done? Confrigno!" Voldemort focused on Harry. He did not see Lucius leave._

 _"Protego Horribilis"_

 _"Crucio" They both hollered at the same time. They created Priori Incantatum again. Harry held on long enough to ensure that Lucius is gone. He dropped his wand and allowed the curse to hit him._

 _He remained longer than he normally does. Usually it will take him out of the vision immediately. This time Voldemort has gotten better. It took five minutes before darkness consumed him._

"Take me to the hospital wing." Harry woke up long enough to tell Professor before sub coming to darkness again. He felt warm liquid pouring down his throat. "Kreacher!" He softly yelled five minutes later.

"Master Potter called" Kreacher appeared next to the bed.

"Need you to locate Narcissa Malfoy as quickly as possible before Voldemort can hurt her and take her to Grimmuald Place. She is not allowed to leave for any reason."

"Right away." Harry had to smile. Kreacher will be happy serving Narcissa for a while.

"I need to speak with Headmaster, Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy, now." Harry insisted to Madame Pomfry.

Headmaster appeared first. "What is it, my boy?"

"I would rather say what I regrettably have to say once. I would rather wait for Professor Snape and Malfoy." Harry murmured. He allowed his eyes to drift close while he waited.

He felt Malfoy before hearing him. He opened his eyes and looked at Malfoy. "I am so sorry. I know it should never be used. I used it anyway. Crabbe told Voldemort about what happened in the Great Hall. I was pulled to Malfoy Manor. Lucius slammed me up against the wall demanding on what I did to Malfoy. I casted a silent Legilimens. It was so painful. I saw years of memories. I became so angry. I mean how could one be so cruel to their flesh and blood. I saw a lot of what Voldemort is trying to do. I could not leave him in the Manor. I knew that Voldemort would kill him right away. I sent him to a place that might be just as bad, but the truth needs to be known. I casted a silent Imperio on Lucius. I told him to go to the Ministry and to tell them everything that he has ever done to Draco and everything he has done for Voldemort and what he is trying to do. I pushed Lucius away. I got Voldemort's attention on me. He sent curses at me but I shielded them. We both casted the Cruciatus creating Priori Incantatum. After I was sure Lucius was gone. I lowered my wand. Let it hit me, after a minute I am usually removed from the vision. This time he was able to hold me there for five minutes or more."

"I will check with the Ministry, right away." Dumbledore left.

Harry had little strength to face Draco. "I am sorry."

"Was my mother there?"

"If she was at the manor; then she was not in the library. I called for Kreacher to take her to a safe place. I know not if he could find her in time. You have to complete your task. Crabbe is definitely spying. I am sorry, Draco"

"He needs to sleep." Madame Pomfry glared. She began pouring potions down his throat.

"Professor a moment, please." Snape ushered Draco out of the hospital. He walked back over to the bed. "I told Kreacher to take Mrs. Malfoy to Grimmuald Place. It will protect any with Black blood. You need to get Dumbledore to transfer the Fidelious to someone else. For his and her protection, he cannot know where. I saw a memory of Mrs. Malfoy talking about the Unbreakable Vow. You need to be the one to cast it. Draco does not need to live with that scar. You should not have to either, but it needs to be you, please" Harry felt his eyes drift closed. He barely saw Snape nod his agreement. He was asleep in darkness.

Draco's mind wandered for days. He only saw Harry in class. He watched as Harry sat with the other houses but never with them. He spoke with Snape. He knew why he was asked to complete it. He was assured that his mother is in a safe location for now. He saw in the paper that his dad is going to be given the dementor's kiss. He was still confused on how he felt about his treatment being public knowledge.

He knew that Harry was right. His father was an arse and cruel. He wanted Harry. He cannot forget that one short kiss. If his mother is safe; then he does not want to complete the task. He was only doing it to keep her safe. He kept seeing the deep emerald eyes piercing into him.

"If he wants to show no favoritism between the houses; then why has he not sat with us?" Pansy snarled

Blaise nodded towards Crabbe and Goyle. Then he leaned closer and whispered. "He believes that Draco is mad with him about his father. He does not want to add any further conflicts or pain. He is trying to give him space." He paused ate so more of his breakfast. He spoke in his normal voice. "I also know that the room is almost ready. We should be notified soon of when the first meeting will take place."

"How do you know all this?" Draco asked.

"I asked Luna. It seems that she has been working really close with Potter in regards to the preparations. You know she was his date for the Christmas Party that you crashed." Blaise spoke watching Draco's reaction.

Draco's eyes drifted towards Harry's, who was sitting between Luna and Michael at the Ravenclaw table. Harry did not smile. He wore a slight frown, but nodded his head. Then he turned his attention back to Luna. A plan was beginning to form his is head. He had to wait for the right time.

For the next couple of days, Draco watched Harry. They shared no words only glances. He tried to smile but found that it was harder than he thought. He knew that the time had finally come when he watched Potter help a couple of second year Slytherin students in the library. He waited for nightfall. About an hour before curfew, Draco left his dorm.

He walked towards the lake. He knew that Harry comes here after curfew. It was easier with his invisibility cloak for him not be seen. He just knew that he had to patient. He casted a warming charm and tried to relax. He was surprised when he found himself actually relaxing.

"I was wondering when you would show up here." Draco slightly tensed at the sound of Potter's voice. "I am truly sorry, Draco. I never thought that the Ministry would give him that sentence. I had hoped for a few years in Azakban where you could see him, and he would be able to survive the battles to come. I truly thought that I was doing the right thing. He needed to answer and acknowledge what he has done, especially to you."

Draco watched Harry. He did not move any closer. He realized that Harry was waiting for him to give an indication that it is okay. He motioned for Harry to sit next to him. Harry moved hesitantly closer and sat near him but not too close. He wanted to reach and touch him, so he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"I am not mad with you. I feel uncomfortable with things being out in the public. I feel sad to lose him, because he is still my father. I believe that he in his own crazy mind, he believed that he was showing his love for me or actually the Malfoy name. It seemed that is all he cared about next to the Dark Lord. I do know that he loved mother, even if she never took the mark. She was loyal to him. I get so confused because there are so many conflicting emotions."

Harry could not resist, even if he wanted. He pulled Draco into his arms. "I definitely understand conflicting emotions. I live with constantly." He snickered as he rubbed his hand up and down Draco's back.

Draco kept his head on Harry's shoulder. He allowed the warmth and comfort to envelop him. "You know Pansy feels you are ignoring Syltherin. However, Blaise told her that you were just trying to give me space and thought I was mad with you."

"Ah, he must have been speaking with Luna. Luna wondered why I never moved over to the Slytherin table when I would go to the Great Hall."

"He said that you have been working closely with her, and that she was your date for the Christmas Party. Is there something more between you two?"

"Yes, she was my date. Yes, she has been helping me and Snape straighten up the Chamber of Secrets. No, there is nothing but friendship between her and I. She is actually dating Neville, but that is a secret for some reason. There is only one person I want to date, but it is not possible at the moment."

Draco felt Harry's hand at the back of his neck. He tilted his face towards Harry as he allowed the words to sink in. He watched the emotions in Harry's eyes as Harry tilted his head down. His eyes never left Harry's as their lips met.

Draco felt his eyes drift close. The feeling was just as he remembered it. He felt Harry's tongue trace his bottom lip. His mouth opened slightly further. He heard both of them moan as Harry's tongue enter his mouth. His body suddenly felt feverish. The hand on his neck pushing him closer.

He felt his hand move under Harry's shirt. Another moan came from Harry. Draco had never before felt so much desire and exhilaration. He had barely noticed that Harry changed the angle of the kiss and his tongue moving feverishly against own. He barely registered that he was being pushed to the ground.

He felt Harry's weight over him. He gloried in the feel. He felt cheated when Harry tore his lips away, but moaned again when he felt Harry's lips and tongue traced down his neck. His body instinctively arched when Harry took his earlobe into his mouth and traced it with his tongue. "Harry" He moaned when Harry began to suck on it.

Suddenly, Harry quickly moved away from him. He felt sad. He thought that maybe he had done something. He looked at Harry a couple feet away from him holding his head. "Go away. He cannot sense or hear you near me." Harry said between clenched teeth. "Dobby!" Harry heard the pop of the elf arrival. "Take Draco back to his dorm, now!"

Draco did not get a chance to argue. He felt Dobby touch him and then he was gone. He was standing in Slytherin common room. Dobby was gone. Draco panicked and went directly to Professor Snape. He spoke the password to enter Snape's quarters. He raced into the bedroom. "Severus!" He almost yelled.

"This better be good." Snape growled.

"Harry is by the lake where he was attacked by the dementors in the third year. He doubled over in pain and holding his head. I think the Dark Lord is trying to break through again."

"You stay here." Snape was out of his bed. He threw on his robes and grabbed his wand. He was gone. Draco flopped onto the couch. Images of Harry drifting through his mind as he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I appreciate any comments and suggestions. I know it is slow going; however, just be on the look out for another story: Powers of Ancient Magic. I shall be posting it soon. I will be a Harry/Draco/Blaise focus. For this story, I have completed this chapter and the next five are edited, which frees me up for the moment for my other HP story and my one for the Merlin tv series.**

 ******hope you enjoy******

Harry sat on the sand. Something different was happening this time. It was not just his mind that was being pushed against, but it felt like something was trying to take hold of him. He knew that he needed help. Someone or something was coming for him. He conjured his patronus and sent it with a message to Hermione, and then he conjured another one and sent it to Remus. He was certain that Draco would have gone to Snape. He tightened his grip on his wand. He felt darkness consume him.

He felt something wrap around him. He opened his eyes a little. He noticed several things happened at once. Nagini hissed that he was sorry. He heard Snape and Remus shout his name as Nagini acted as a portkey, and he disappeared.

He did not recognize the location. It was some kind of manor but not Malfoy's. The first person he saw was Fenir. He silently casted a shield charm. He stumbled to his feet. He sent a silencing charm at Fenir. He tried to back up towards the window. He heard the laugh of Bellatrix. She sent three curses at him back to back before he could respond. He glanced out the window. It was too dark to see much. He only knew that they were in a high tower. He thought he heard water.

He tried to move away from the window but found he could not. Something was holding him place. He was able to raise his wand. "Crucio!" He heard Bellatrix scream. He kept it on her and he heard Voldemort sending the blasting curse at him. He heard him going through glass. As darkness consumed him, he saw Voldemort hit him with another spell but did not hear what it was. He knew that he was falling further into darkness with no time to cast anything. He tried to send his power out to cushion the fall.

He awoke quickly when he felt something grabbing him. He struggled against the hold and trying to not take in water. He barely recognized the sound of the merfolk. They were dragging him upwards. Even with the cold water, he felt his insides burning. He was pushed through the surface of the water. He gulped in the air. He screamed from the biting pain from the cold and burning. He barely had time to push his wand into his wet pocket as he blacked out again from being tossed into a rock.

Harry did not know how long he bobbed in and out of the water when he awoke on land. He knew something was wrong but could not figure it out. Everything seemed blank. He felt his head and body. He noticed serval bruises. The only thing he could remember was that his name was Harry. Beyond his name, he remembered nothing.

He struggled to stand up and to breath. He was dizzy and nauseous. He moved a few feet into the woods. He leaned up against a tree. He remained there for several moments. He pushed himself onward. He could tell that the sun was setting. He knew that he would not make it far in the dark. He felt like he was on fire. He was not sure how far he walked. He knew that his energy was fading. He slid to the forest floor.

Harry would wake for a moment and go back into darkness. He saw images but did not know what or who they were. He could feel pain and pressure in his head but did not know why. He struggled to grab hold to any image but could not. He saw faces but did not know their names as they flashed through the darkness as muggle photographs. He knew that he needed to get some help but no strength to move. Unsure how long he had been in the darkness with these unknown images, he was able to grab hold of a single word. Kreacher.

He tried several times to awake. He attempted to speak the word. Yet, he continued to struggle with it. It was like something took his voice. He thrashed against the pain and burning. He thrashed to gain control. He focused his will and in the darkness he yelled the word. It took all of his strength and fell into nothingness.

Narcissa was sitting in a chair by the fair reading a book when she heard the sound of Kreacher appearing. Narcissa glanced in the direction and then threw the book down. On the floor was Harry Potter thrashing around. "You did good Kreacher. I need you to bring Professor Snape quickly."

She leaned over Potter. She touched his cheek. She immediately knew he was burning up with a fever. She could see that his clothes were torn in several places. He saw where his skull bled. She noticed burns. She placed several cooling charms which allowed him to stop thrashing.

She had no idea what curses he had been hit with or what happened. She was afraid to do too much. She summoned some water and cloth to begin cleaning his wounds. She carefully removed his shirt. She saw burns and bruises. She began to clean the cuts on his face. She was speaking softly assuring him that he was safe. She saw his eyes open.

She noticed confusion in them. She saw him trying to talk but nothing coming out. She watched him shake his head. She tried reassuring him. She felt a pulse of power. "Are you my mother?" It was practically yelled. She noticed that he was unconscious again. Almost at the same moment, Kreacher appeared with Severus.

Severus was on his knees next to Potter. "I do not know what he was hit with or what has happened. I only know that Kreacher suddenly appeared with him. He was conscious for a couple of minutes. He tried to talk but no sound came out. He shook his head, and I felt a pulse of power. He yelled if I was his mother. I think he has amnesia."

Severus only nodded. He did not speak. He began running his wand up and down the boy. A list appeared before him: blasting curse, cutting curse, obliviate hypothermia, malnourished, concussion, cracked skull, infection, broken wrist, two bruised ribs, one broken rib, punctured lung, minor cuts, broken ankle, severe blood loss, burns. "Shit." Severus uttered. He quickly placed the boy into a coma. "I have to get him back to Hogwarts."

Severus picked the boy. Narcissa threw the floo powder into the hearth. "Hogwarts hospital" Severus disappeared. "Poppy! Poppy!" Severus kept yelling. He placed Potter on the bed that seemed to have his name on it.

"Severus, what is…" She never finished the sentence. Severus thrust the diagnostic into her hand. "Oh my god!" She rushed away and brought back several vials.

"I had to place him into a coma." Severus only stared at Potter.

"I need you to lift his head. I need to force these potions down him."

Snape did as was asked. He only nodded to the list when the Headmaster appeared. "Does anyone knows what happened?"

"No but we can assume that he was out for the four days he was missing. The only thing that he managed to call Kreacher. How I do not know? I know that Narcissa said he was conscious for a couple of minutes. He tried to talk but no sound came out. She said she felt a push of power and he yell: 'Are you my mother?' He was suddenly unconscious again."

"Harry!" Hermione rushed into the hospital. She was caught by the Headmaster.

"He has been placed in a coma to heal. Go back to your dorm. He will be okay, now." Dumbledore gave her a hug and ushered her from the room.

"They will have to be told about the obliviate." Snape said.

"We do not know how far it went back. He may still remember them." Dumbledore spoke hopefully.

"I doubt that if he asked if Narcissa was his mother. Remus, Tonks and the Weasleys need to be told."

"I have already informed. They should be arriving shortly. I believe for the moment it would be best if we kept the students away. If his memory is completely gone; then we do not want to frighten him by being surrounded and increasing his confusion."

Madame Pomfry looked between the two men. Snape replied, "You know he is emancipated and only he can control who is allowed to visit."

"Now, Severus in this case I would have to agree with Headmaster on this one. With cases of amnesia and the obliviate charm, it is always best to limit their exposure to people and gradually introduce people slowly. You know that I am right. I believe that you, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Minerva and Headmaster should be the only contact he has for the moment. He will of course need 24-hour surveillance, so he does not disappear again."

Snape looked at Dumbledore. "Is it known yet how Nagini was able to get through the wards?"

"It is believed that it is something to do with Nagini having a connection to Harry. I think that they knew each other beyond both being a horcrux. Also the wards are not designed to harm animals."


	9. Chapter 9

Soon the others arrived. They gathered around the bed. They were relayed the news. Molly Weasley completely broke down. Madame Pomfry had to give her a calming draft. While everyone focused on calming Molly Weasley down, Snape pulled Remus off to the side. "You know about the wards Harry created for his mind. Would the obliviate charm completely work against them? I know when I tried to pull a memory I was shocked and pushed back. My hand stung for a couple hours afterwards."

"I was having the same concern. Harry did ask if Narcissa was his mother. I would have to wonder. I am also concerned with his ability to speak." Remus replied looking over at the boy.

That evening at the Great Hall, several rumors were floating about the tables. Dumbledore called the hall to attention. "As many of you have heard, Harry Potter has been located. He is currently in an induced coma, so his body can heal from the complexity of his injuries. For his health and safety, no student is allowed to visit him, and only students that are required to have medical attention may enter the infirmary. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Dumbledore sat back down.

Draco like a few others started to plan ways to see Harry for themselves. He watched Ron get up to leave, and it looked like he was holding a hand over his nose. Draco got up and followed him to the infirmary. He watched as Ron just barely got into the doorway, when he was stopped.

"Ronald Weasley, what have you done to yourself? Do you think I am stupid enough to not know what you are trying to do?" Draco could see past Molly Weasley to noticed that there was a curtain around the bed that Potter usually lays in, so that he could not be seen.

"I had to come, mum. He is my best mate. I needed to see him for myself." Ron whimpered as his mother fixed his nose.

"I can assure that he is getting the care that he needs. He is back where he needs to be. Now go back to dinner. I better not see you down here again." Molly ushered him back into the hallway.

Draco followed him back to the Great Hall. He watched Weasley tell the others what happened. He knew that he would have to work out a better plan. He sat back down next to Blaise and whispered. "Something is not right. Even, Mrs. Weasley would not allow Ron to enter the infirmary, even though, he broke his own nose on purpose. She used a charm and sent him away."

Over the next several days, Draco and several others students tried to get into the infirmary. Each time they were not allowed pasted the first bed. They were quickly given a potion or charm and sent to their dorm to recover. Draco was passed being worried.

One morning, Draco decided to go to defense class early to try and talk with Snape. He had barely entered the classroom, when he heard yelling from Snape's office. "I disagree."

"I would have thought you of all people would be okay with the idea."

"Well, you thought wrong Remus. She cannot come here. If she is seen; then that could put her danger. Not only that but if by the rare chance he remembers, he will be hurt all over again. He was already in the midst of an emotional war internally."

"Poppy thinks that because he asked if Narcissa was his mother that she would offer a comforting presence when the coma is lower, and he awakes."

"We still do not understand the effects of his wards against the obliviate charm."

"No, I am against it. Molly Weasley would be a better candidate, because she already sees the boy as her son."

"That may be true, however, Harry was first brought to Narcissa. She was the first person he saw."

"How about a compromise? Let the boy wake first, if he is confused and frightened, even with Molly; then I will talk to Narcissa and see if she is willing to risk the danger. If you do remember, it was Harry that promised to keep Draco's mother safe. If she becomes in danger because of him, and he remembers it will be ten times worse."

"I can agree with that." Draco had heard more than he wanted. He quietly left the classroom and walked back to his dorm in a daze. He ignored all the questions as he flopped on his bed and silently cried. Harry was hit with the obliviate charm. His memory is gone which means he does not remember him or their kisses.

Draco did a cleaning charm and went through his classes in a daze. He could not bring himself to share the news. He knew that more than just himself would be effected.

Harry lay in darkness with photos after photos scrolling through his mind. He was trying to make sense of them. However, most of the reoccurring ones were with the woman and boy. He could not hear sound with the photos but the name Draco appeared under the photos. _Is my name Draco or Harry?_ He kept wondering. He was leaning towards Draco, because they seem to be most prominent. He was not sure if he wanted to be Draco, the man treated him horribly; however, images with the name Harry were even worse. He decided that he would have to wake up to find out which he was.

He knew that he was getting the tired of this darkness and unknowing. He had to know what the photos mean. He needed names to the faces. He focused his will and pushed and pushed against the darkness. He squinted against the bright light. "Who am I? Where am I?" He tried to talk but no sound came out. He was surrounded by a curtain. He kept shaking his head and focused his will. He needed answers. Fear was building inside. He hollered, "Who am I? Where am I?"

He heard someone yell for someone named Poppy. A woman with pink hair came around the curtain with a smile. "Hi Harry. You are in Hogwarts' infirmary. You are safe here."

"You sure I am Harry and not Draco." Harry frowned. His voice sounded more like a hiss, but it was sound. The woman acted like she did not understand.

Harry sighed. He closed his eyes and focused again. He knew this was becoming very draining. He needed to know for sure. He hollered again. "You sure I am Harry and not Draco."

The faces around him looked confused and shocked. The woman with the pink hair moved to his arm. "See no marks. I am sure you are Harry. Draco has a mark on his arm that looks like a snake."

Harry looked at his arms. The woman was correct. Yet, he remembers it being placed on his arms. "Where did the mark go? I saw it form on my arm." It sounded like more hissing. He pounded on the bed. He focused again. With the same effect, "Where did the mark go? I saw it form on my arm."

The woman handed him a quill and paper. "Do you know who I am?"

 _I have seen your face, but do not know your name._ Harry wrote. This is better he thought. But would take forever to answer all my questions. _I see many images. They confusing. I see faces but do not know their names. It is like I have images of four lives. I am not sure which are which or who I am supposed to be. Why do I sound like I am hissing? I have to focus my will with the question; then sounds like I am yelling. I am not trying to. What is wrong with me? What is going on?_

Harry handed the parchment back to the woman. She passed it a woman in red hair, who ended up walking away. Did he write something wrong?

The woman with pink hair spoke again. "You used to call me, Tonks. She motioned for a man with brown hair to move closer. His name is Remus Lupin. He is an old teacher of yours, so you switch between Remus and Professor Lupin. He is a werewolf."

Harry reached for the parchment again. _Did I do something wrong for the woman to walk away. If I did then I did not mean to. I saw a werewolf chase two kids: a boy and girl. The girl called to it, so it would leave a group of people. I may have been the boy. I giant bird came and scratched the wolf in the face. It went another way. So confusing. Just images, no order, no sound, no names. What is wrong with me?"_

A slightly plump fellow stepped forward. "I am Arthur Weasley. You can call me Arthur. You have not done anything wrong. I promise you we will figure this out. That was my wife, Molly Weasley. She always considered you a son. Would like you to go home or rest?"

"I am home." Harry hissed.

He was handed the parchment again. _I am home._ He turned it around from them to see. The woman named Molly spoke. "How do you know you are home?"

 _I feel it envelop me with warm arms. She said, "Welcome home, Harry." She gave me a set of rooms._

Harry watched as a man with a long grey beard approach. It made him feel angry and happy. It was confusing. "I am Headmaster, Dumbledore. Can you tell us where the rooms are?"

Harry closed his eyes and listened. He wrote: _She said it would be safe not say. She said if I want to go to my rooms; then someone named Dobby can take me._

Another woman approached. "I am the healer, Poppy Pomfrey, but you call me Madame Pomfrey. Would you feel more comfortable in your room?"

Harry thought for a minute. _I do not want to be alone. What is wrong with me? Why do I sound like I am hissing?"_ He repeated.

A talk dark hair man in all black moved to the side of his bed. He was comforting. He looked at the others. "He needs the truth." Madame Pomfrey nodded. The man sat on the edge of the bed. "I am Professor Severus Snape. You were taken from the grounds nine days ago. Five days ago, you appeared at a safe house; then were brought back to Hogwarts and placed in a coma to heal. After you were taken, you were hit with several curses and charms. One of the charms was the obliviate charms. It is designed to wipe things from one's memory. However, you had created wards around your mind to block access to your thoughts and memory from being seen or take. We are not sure what happened, but it seems that it jumbled up and distorted your memories rather than removing. You have your images, some of mine, images from someone called the Dark Lord and from a man named Lucius Malfoy, who is the father of Draco Malfoy. You sound like you are hissing, because you are speaking in Parseltongue-snake language. We do not know why this has all come about, but we are all here to help you."

They watched as Harry began writing feverishly. _Draco got blonde/white hair. He good but badly abused. He needs to be removed from his dad. I have a pet snake, Nagini. I set it free when I was little. Think someone took it and changed its form and make her bad. Nagini must be freed, she has to die._

Harry handed it to the man called Professor Snape. "Draco is safe. His father cannot hurt him anymore, thanks to you. Nagini belongs to the Dark Lord."

 _I want my snake back. I set it free from a zoo and placed a fat boy in its cage. The fat boy was hitting the cage._

"It is not possible to get it back. I can get you another, you remember what type of snake it was."

 _Burmese python_

It was the woman Molly that spoke. "Will it help if you had one of your own?" Harry nodded. "We will get you another one."

The one called Remus spoke. "There are a lot of friends and other students that would like to see you. Would you like to meet them?"

Harry began to shake his head no then stopped. He wrote. _Draco with the blonde hair. I want to know he is okay and safe, for myself. The girl from the woods, but I do not know her name. She looks very smart, and can help. I think she can keep secrets. She in a lot of images with another boy with red hair like Molly's. The boy seems pushy and excitable not sure he can keep secrets._

Harry handed the paper to Professor Snape, who snickered. He passed the parchment to Molly. "The girl is Hermione Granger, and the boy would be one of Molly's son called Ron Weasley. I can assure you that where you are concerned he can keep a secret. You three were inseparable and best friends and called the Golden Trio. Are you sure you do not want to see him, too?" Harry nodded his head agree that he did not want to see Ron.

Harry reached for the parchment. Molly handed it back to him. _My parents are dead correct. I see images with green light hitting them. I see green light hitting me. Why am I not dead?_

He handed it back to Professor Snape, who handed it to the one called Dumbledore. Dumbledore frowned but nodded his head. He looked to Professor Snape, but it was the one called Remus that spoke. "The green light is from the Killing Curse. Your parents sacrificed their life which create a shield of love that protected you from dying but gave you the scar on your forehead."

Harry reached for the parchment. _I want to go back to sleep now._ He handed it to Professor Snape, who gave it to the healer. Professor Snape patted his arm. "We will let you rest, Madame Pomfrey will give you a sleeping draft." Harry nodded and lay back down. He took the vial and drank it then handed it back.

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He listened to them talk as he drifted off to sleep. "Well at least we know he has his memories."

"How can you say that he has his memories. He has images but do not know what they mean or who they are. He has memories of three other people that are confusing him." Molly stated.

"It is a matter of fixing his mind: putting them in order and connecting them back with sound and separating the ones from him legilimens and visions with Voldemort." Dumbledore stated.

"It will not be that simple. We do not understand the wards he created. He may not understand them at the moment. We do not even know how much he can remember of spells and charms or be able to use them with speaking in Parseltongue. He brought himself out of the coma by sheer will and has to focus on wandless magic by using his will just to speak in English, and it is very forced because of the way it comes out as yelling. We do not even know why he has reverted to Parseltongue. Since, he can write in English it indicates that he is thinking in English." Snape snarled.

"You cannot forget to drifting back to a child-like state. He wrote about the snake and Draco. It was very much child-like. It needs to be taken into consideration that he has never been a child. I think it is significant that he did not ask about Hedwig his favorite owl which is a pet, but brings up a snake he set free as child before coming here that now You-Know-Who has. If you noticed, he knows that it must be free and must die; but then quickly reverts to saying he wants it back as if he can fix and keep her." Tonks spoke. 

"I think this is what You-Know-Who wanted or something similar, because I think he was hoping to completely erase Harry's memory, so he would be less of a threat. However, he did not know about the protection. It still leaves Harry is a dangerous state, because he still has the knowledge just does not understand it." Arthur spoke.

"I think it is a lot to think about and we should rest on it. I will start asking around with my contacts with other healers." Madame Pomfrey stated.

"I will notify Malfoy and Granger after defense class in the morning and prepare them, so they will be ready when it is time to see him." They all left the infirmary to plan but Molly who sat back down next to Harry to watch over him.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Professor Snape stomps into DADA class slamming the door. As he marches to the front of the class he states, "Granger and Malfoy, you will remain after class for a special project. Now turn to page 120. We shall be looking at shields and protection wards." Everyone started murmuring which forced Snape to bring the class to order.

To Draco and Hermione, the class seemed to go on forever and for once neither of them were paying attention lost in thoughts. To the point that they both jumped in their seats, when the bell sounded indicating the end of class. They both remained in their seats. Snape remained at the door and closed it as he went into the hall. "Do you know what is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nope."

Soon the door opened and closed. Snape entered and waved his wand over the door to prevent any eavesdropping. "Harry forced himself out of the coma, yesterday. It has created a delicate and sensitive situation. One of the charms he was hit with was obliviate; however, Harry had created an unknown protection ward over his mind to protect his thoughts and memory from being taken willingly or forcibly."

"Oh my god!" Hermione gasped.

"Due to these unknown wards his memories are no longer memories but just still images with no sound. He sees and recognizes faces and can get a sense of emotion from the images, but does not have any names or anything else. Another problem with the images is that they are out of order, and he has sometimes acted child-like. He still has still images from the Dark Lord's visions and the memories he has from Lucius Malfoy and myself through legilimens. In the beginning he was not sure if he was Harry or Draco. They are all jumbled up with his own. Another problem is he is only speaking in Parseltongue unless he focuses on a particular question that he really wants answered than by force of will shouts the simple question in English, but it is extremely forced and loud. He, however, can write in English."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Draco asked.

"It has everything to do with both of you because when he was asked about classmates visiting, he said no with the exception of the two of you." Professor Snape handed a piece of parchment to Draco first.

Draco's heart was beating. Harry still remembered him slightly. However, reality hit as he read over the parchment in Harry's handwriting. He quickly read it over several times to commit it to memory, before he passed to Hermione.

Hermione read over it several times. She was both pleased and sad at the same time. "Ron will be disappointed."

"Ron is not to know. No one is allowed to know. You heard this morning at breakfast that Harry was removed from the castle for his health and safety." They both nodded. "That was incorrect. Apparently, the castle created Harry some quarters that are hidden in the castle. The locations of these quarters are unknown."

"Yes, I know. It contains something like a common room, a library, kitchen with a table, a loo and a bedroom for Harry."

Hermione looked slightly annoyed that she did not know. "You are correct Draco." Snape answered.

"So what is the project?"

"The castle saw fit to expand the quarters to add three extra rooms. Due to the sensitive state Harry is in, it has been decided that at the end of the week it will be announced that you two shall be sent to two separate international schools as part of an exchange program. Drumstrang and Beauxbatons have agreed to send one student each to complete the term or till Harry is back too normal which ever one comes first. Then you two will be sent to Harry's quarters where you will work with him and Pomfrey, Lupin, Tonks and Arthur and Molly Weasley and myself."

"What about Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore makes Harry uneasy. So, he agreed to be updated daily. You two will take a vow of secrecy before leaving this room. It will include anything that is spoken, written or seen during your time with Harry's recovery and anything that is discovered. You must be prepared for spontaneous yelling if he tries to force himself to talk normally, child-like behavior, or thinking that he is Draco. Your classes and examines will be altered to be a combination of the three schools and given privately in Harry's quarters." Snape looked at Draco. "Arrangements are being put in place to handle any other prior assignments or obligations. So, that they two of you can focus on Harry and get him back too normal as soon as possible."

"What about our friends? They will expect us to communicate with them."

"You will be given information of the surrounding school you are supposed to be attending. Hermione will be said to be sent to Drumstrang and Draco Beauxbatons. Before you argue Draco, Beauxbatons is known for their potion masters and Drumstrang is known for their rune masters. The schools were selected based on your strengths to relieve suspicions. You will give your sealed letters to a whichever Professor or adult is present. It will be taken out of the school and sent by unknown owls.

Harry is currently being watched by Molly Weasley. She has become rather protective and is causing arguments with Tonks; so be prepared for that as well. Harry is insisting on not wanting to be alone. We do not know how long he was held, or how long he was alone in a forest, when he called for Kreacher. Be prepared for a snake. He was insistent as you saw to have Nagini back but settled for a new Burmese Python which Arthur Weasley is looking to obtain. Are there any other questions?"

"I do not know about Granger, but I will need fresh air. What about flying, even Granger has to agree that it is one of Harry's favorite things to do and to help him think?"

"You will have set times to be outside under privacy wards and with an adult. We can see about arranging time on the Quidditch pitch under privacy wards. I will have to get back with you on that one."

"What about additional books for research?" Hermione wondered.

"Harry already has numerous books from the Black library and any other books you need ask and someone will get it."

"Anything else?" The two shook their heads no. Snape had each hold out their wands and each swore a vow of secrecy that anything that was told to them about Harry shall not be shared by ANY means of communication outside of Snape, Pomfry, Lupin, Tonks, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and that anything that they shall see, or hear shall not be shared by ANY means of communication outside of Snape, Pomfry, Lupin, Tonks, Arthur and Molly Weasley. "You should also be aware that everyone that has been mention are also under vows of secrecy, as well. Go back to class, your teachers are aware that you are being spoken to about a special project. I suggest when you go to Harry's quarters you use first names as much as possible."

Once out of the classroom, Hermione sat against the wall. "What are we going to tell people?"

"I am going to say that it will be announce Friday and till then I cannot speak of it."

"Did you know Nicholas Flumell is alumni of Beauxbatons? He created the Philosopher Stone."

"I did not know that. It is good to know at least one famous potion master from the school, thanks." Draco said then walked away. His mind going in several directions. Even under these conditions, he could not help but smile that he will be with Harry.

The week seem to fly by. A lot seemed to be happening, because Crabbe and Goyle were sent away from the school on Wednesday. No one knows why. No one knew if they were going to be returning. Everyone was still talking about at it dinner Friday night. Draco had his own suspicions. Draco sat and ate his food. Blaise and Pansy were happy with the answer that he told them on Monday. He watched as Dumbledore stood at the podium.

Dumbledore called the Hall to silence. "This evening I am happy to relay some good news though some make take it sadly. In these unknown times and the interest of international knowledge and corporation, Hogwarts has agreed to participate in an international school exchange program with Beauxbaton and Drumstrang. The students with the highest marks in runes and potions were selected. Since, Beauxbaton is known for great potion masters, so Draco Malfoy was selected as Hogwarts' student to attend Beauxbaton for the rest of the term. Drumstrang is known for rune masters, so Hermione Granger was selected as the student to attend Drumstrang. This opportunity is a great honor. Monday, we will also be receiving one student from each school. I expect each and every student to show Hogwarts in a good light, by wishing the selected students warm wishes and welcome the ones that will be arriving."

"I bet they are trying to give you time away from everything about your father and the search for your mother." Blaise said.

"I heard Beauxbaton is carved into a mountain. It would be great for flying practice." Pansy said.

"I wonder if their potion's class is harder than Slughorn. I hope so." Draco muttered.

"When do you leave?" Pansy asked.

"Monday morning before breakfast by the floo in Headmaster's office where I will also receive my new textbooks." Draco said.

"I say we go to Hogsmead, tomorrow and celebrate." Blaise grinned.

"Sounds good." Draco grinned back. He got caught up in Blaise and Pansy plans for the weekend. He never noticed Hermione storm out of the Great Hall.

After finalizing their plans, Draco left saying that he wanted to look up some information in the library. He was on his way to the library when he heard yelling.

"Oh my, Ron! Grow up!"

"What am I supposed to do with the rest of term with you gone, and no one is telling me anything about Harry?"

"I did not ask for this. I was CHOSEN! It is something that I am happy to be chosen to do! Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Hermione stormed off and entered the library. Draco watched her drop some books and head into the Restrictive section. He shrugged his shoulders and went in search of books on advance shields, mind blocks and protection wards.

He walked by Hermione and said, "I am sorry Weasley is being difficult. I would be upset myself, if my partner was going to school where someone famous once attend and admired her." Hermione glanced up to see Draco sit at a table on the other side of the library.

Monday morning came quickly. Hermione said good-bye to Ron in the common room. She left with her trunk to head to the Headmaster's office. She noticed that Draco was already waiting. "Something had begun to change between you and Harry this year."

"Yea."

"Do you want to share? It may come up later." Hermione asked. She looked at Draco. She noticed that he was blushing. "We are going be closed up with each for a while. We are sworn to secrecy."

"We were making out when the Dark Lord tried to enter his mind. He had Dobby take me away before I could do anything. Then he was missing. Now, he may think he's me. What is there more to say?"

"Oh Draco. I am so sorry. This is going be harder for you." Hermione place a hand on his arm.

"I am just glad to be able to see him and possibly help." Draco murmured.

After a few moments, they were granted access to the stairwell. They were walking into Dumbledore's office. There they were greeted by Dobby and Dumbledore. "Are they any last questions?"

"Have there been any changes?" Hermione asked.

"No. Harry has gotten very frustrated, angry and have several instances of accidental magic. He seems not to carry his wand and leaves it in his room. He has not wanted to touch it. Keep your wands in your pockets or in your rooms. He gets stressed when he sees one. You must also know that the letter for his emancipation came the morning after he was taken. It was granted, and the trace was removed the afternoon he was taken. He never knew."

"So, he fully legal now."

"Yes, Draco which makes this very sensitive and delicate."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, Headmaster." They said together.

"Very well. Hold on to your trunks and take Dobby's hand. Take them to Harry, Dobby."


	11. Chapter 11

They appeared in a very large oval shaped common room. They had just let go of their trunks when Harry came out of his room. He ran to Draco first and threw his arms around him and squeezed. Hermione watched as Draco wanted to cry. She knew she had a few silent tears falling especially when Harry turned and threw his arms around her and squeezed."

"It is so good to see you, Harry. Everyone misses you." Hermione sniffled.

He guided them to the kitchen. They noticed that parchment and quills were laying everywhere. He quickly wrote: _Sit. I make breakfast._ Hermione being a muggle felt slightly at home. Draco felt slightly weird. Draco watched as Harry mixed flour and other things in a bowl. They watched as Harry stopped and looked at the quill and they were both slightly stunned when the quill began writing. _Blueberries or strawberries_.

They looked at each other. Said at the same time, "Strawberries." They started laughing. Harry smiled.

He took some strawberries out of the fridge. Draco watched with interest as Harry began to expertly cut up the strawberries. He watched as he placed herbs and spices into the mix. "I see that your place got bigger."

Harry frowned. _It was smaller? Oh yeah, the castle make bigger._ Harry went back to preparing what looked like some kind of muggle device.

"It is a waffle maker." Hermione stated. "It cooks the batter into something thicker than a pancake. Almost like very thick toast."

"Interesting." Draco said sincerely. They watched Harry trying not to think of the child-like mistake in Harry's writing.

Harry moved over to the stove. He turned a couple of knobs and flames appeared under a pan and skillet. It slightly startled Draco. Harry frowned. Hermione quickly spoke, "It is okay, Harry. Draco has never seen a stove used before like that." Harry smiled and nodded.

Draco watched as he smashed the remain strawberries and scrapped them into the pan. He began to put others thing into it. "Cooking is like making a potion. I wonder why he is so bad in potions." Draco said.

Hermione laughed. "I guess it is. I never thought of it that way."

Draco did not take offense. He kept studying Harry. There was something different about him. Then Draco realized what was different. "Where are your glasses?'

Harry turned the nob again and the flames got smaller under the pan. The quill began writing. _I dunno. Don't need'em._

"Very interesting," murmured Hermione. Draco could tell she was making a mental note.

Draco watched as Harry moved towards the skillet and poured eggs into and dropped more herbs into it and moved to the waffle maker. He grabbed a flat device with a handle he carefully moved the waffle to a plate and then spread butter over it.

Draco continued to watch Harry easily move around the room as if he has done it several times before. Plus, he was trying to memorize what was being done. Harry was placing plates on the table. He watched as he finished preparing the food and sent them to the table still without a wand or words. Draco knew it made Harry more dangerous, because there is no way to trace what spells or charms are done without a wand.

"He is getting very good at using magic without speaking or using a wand." Molly spoke as she entered the room. "I would have been happy to make breakfast."

"Mrs. Weasley." Hermione jumped up and gave her hug.

"Madame Pumfrey insists that we use first names except for your professors. It makes it easier to make associations." Molly looked at Draco who was slightly frowning. "How are you doing, Draco?"

The quill was writing. _He safe here. No one get to him again. He don't have to go back to that man._ "No, I do not have go back to my father. He is dead."

Harry dropped a glass. He backed up to the wall. He started rapidly speaking in Parseltongue. "Nooooo! No! No! I killed him! I killed someone! I am evil, too! I am evil, too!"

Draco moved quickly to him. Harry was shaking. He turned to Molly. "What did I say?"

"Professor Snape told him that your dad could no longer hurt you, thanks to him."

Draco lowered his voice so it was soft. "Harry, listen to me it is okay. The only thing you did was to make him turn himself over to the Ministry. You did not kill him. He had a trial and was sentenced to death. You did nothing wrong."

Harry kept shaking and speaking in Parseltongue. "I am evil! I am evil, too! We are twins. I see death over and over again."

"I do not understand what you are saying, Harry." Draco tried to reach for Harry's hand. Harry shrunk away. Hermione handed Draco the parchment with tears in her eyes. _I am evil! I am evil, too! We are twins. I see death over and over again._ "Oh no, Harry. You are not evil. You are the best person I know. You are like fraternal twins: one good, one evil. You are the good one. You do what you need to do to keep yourself and other safe. There is no evil in that. It takes a lot of love, to do that."

Harry stopped shaking. Draco tried to reach for his hand again. Harry allowed him to hold it. Draco smiled. He slowly moved his hand to Harry's cheek. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away. "I am still here. You made me safer. Hogwarts would not have created such posh quarters for you, if you were evil. Do you trust Hogwarts?" Harry nodded. "Do you trust me?" Harry nodded again. "You are not evil. You are not to be blamed. I do not want to hear you say them again." Draco spoke firmly.

"I see why he insisted on Draco. There was something between those two before the incident?" Molly whispered to Hermione. Hermione did not trust herself to speak, so she just nodded her head in agreement. "Oh my."

Draco helped Harry to stand. Harry looked at the broken and then repaired. He reached into the fridge for a pitcher filled with orange juice. The four of them sat down to eat. Harry began to smile again as Draco and Hermione kept complimenting him about his cooking. Harry picked up the quill and wrote: _I am going to lay down. I am suddenly tired._

"Okay, dear. You go rest. I will make sure the kitchen is clean." Once Harry was out of the room, Molly took out her wand and set things to start to start cleaning on their own. "I have no idea what has trigger his dislike of wands. It is something that needs we need to figure out as well"

"Have there been any more episodes of him thinking that he is me?" Draco asked.

"Only once and that was when we needed to wake him up. It is believed that at the time of waking, he was viewing images of your father's memory. So, unless it is an emergency we wait and let him wake on his own." Molly replied

Molly placed her hand on Draco's shoulder. "No child should have been treated the way you and Harry have been treated."

Draco shrugged. "Harry has been through a lot worse than me."

"True but still does not change the statement." Molly tried smiling.

"Do we have a copy of the wards he placed around his mind?" Hermione wondered.

"It is a combination of multiple protection and shield charms that he manipulated to fit just his mind and maintained by his magical core and done completely without a wand. First you must be able to cast the wards around yourself without a wand, and then be able to shrink it around your mind once you have your occlumency block in place." Draco stated.

Hermione kept looking at him. "He gave a copy of what he did to Snape. Snape has been trying to tailor it for himself, so he could help me; however, neither of us are good with shields without a wand, and it seems that it is a definite must."

"Remus has yet to be able to duplicate, either." Molly stated.

"Has anyone tried to ask him to drop them or see if he can?" Hermione asked.

"The problem with that comes to opening him to Voldemort, who at the moment believes that he has completely obliviated all of Harry's memories. If it becomes known; then he will become the focus of more attacks. So, no we have not. It truly seems that no one understood all what the boy is capable of doing." Molly could only shake her head.

"This will be harder than I thought." Hermione stated. "What about the display from the Great Hall? It showed a series of memories with sound in order?"

"No one knows how he did it. It seems that there is a connection only he has to the castle that is not explainable even to the headmaster, who is supposed to have control." Molly shook her head.

"Have you tried asking Harry to ask the castle about the memories?" Draco asked.

"We have thought of that; however, you saw how emotional unstable he is. We wanted to wait for you two to get here to help if there is an adverse effect. I am going to leave you to get settled. I believe either Tonks or Severus will be here later this evening." Molly left through the floo.

"I think the memory display may help but they were also limited. It may help him to organize the memories. However, it does not explain the lack of sound or his speech." Draco placed his head in his hands. He sat there for several moments. He rose to gather his things and settled into his room.

It did not take him long to put everything every. It was nicer than the dorms and they were posh. He walked over to Harry's room. He saw him sleeping with a snake wrapped him. He shivered. He backed out of the room and checked out the library. He already saw Hermione in there. "I think we need to start with a deeper understanding of wandless magic and his heritage. We know that his father was a pure blood and his mother was muggleborn. It would suggest that this comes from his father's side. We probably should also trace Tom Riddles heritage, because some of his powers were transferred to Harry which enhanced Harry's."

"Sounds like a plan." Draco stated.

Draco was slightly surprised that they were able to work in silence without any snide comments. They read and took notes. He was the first one to hear it: hissing. "I am telling you again. You must be nice. These people are my friends. Behave." Draco glanced into the living room. He noticed Harry talking to the snake.

Draco glanced at the table. He noticed that the quill was writing. It seemed to be translating what Harry is telling the snake. Draco smiled. "What is your pet's name?"

Harry smiled. _Naga._

Draco knelt to the floor. Harry watched as he stiffened when the Naga slithered closer to him. He smiled as Draco did not move. He watched as Naga slithered around him and kept hissing. Harry responded back in kind. Draco noticed the quill moving the whole time but being on the floor could not read it, yet.

Draco turned around and noticed that Naga was doing the same around Hermione, who tried to not to look terrified. Draco had to suppress the urge laugh. However, the snake and Harry were still talking. Draco rose to look at the parchment and quill.

 _He has darkness around. He has sadness, hope and love surrounding his feelings for you. He is more than just a friend._

 _What do you mean?_

 _He is deeply connected to you. It seems your souls have been connected for quite a while. He is your soul mate._

 _You sure._

 _Yes. I approve. He shall be good for you._

 _She is very intelligent. She cares deeply for you. She thinks of you as a brother._

 _Really. I always wanted a family to love me._

 _She needs to listen and step back. You have been too dependent on her. I can sense it. You are much more intelligent and wiser than you give yourself credit for. Your self-doubt hinders you. You question those that love and feel that you do not deserve it._

Draco looked up from the parchment as the words disappeared and noticed that the snake had coiled itself around Harry's arm and neck.

Hermione sat in the chair closest to her with her notebook in her lap. She watched as Draco sat in the other chair while Harry and Naga took the couch. Hermione looked at Harry. "We love and want to help you get better as soon as possible. However, we need to understand several things. Do you feel up to answering several questions?"

Draco smiled. "You do not have to answer anything that you are not comfortable with answering for the moment. We will not push you to answer; however, it could impede our ability to help."

 _I will do my best. I am not sure how much I can help though._

Hermione smiled. "Why do you not like wands? How are you doing magic? How did you charm the parchment and quill? How did you charm them to translate Parseltongue?"

The room became silent. Harry kept moving his hand up and down Naga. Draco and Hermione were beginning to wonder if Harry would answer. They noticed that the quill was moving. _The parchment and quill, as well as, the translating is done by the castle. I am not sure she is doing it. I can feel the magic or my power always flowing in and around me. I direct the direction and simply will it what I need or want with my thoughts. Wands are destructive. They cause harm and death. They are a weapon. Do not like them. Make me feel nervous and scared._

They watched Harry bring his knees up to his chest. "A wand is a tool. Magic flows through the wand and directs it for the holder. It is the holder that dictates they type of magic used." Hermione tried to explain.

 _So magic is destructive as well. Magic bad as well. I am destructive. I cause harm. No one should be around me._ Harry got up and slammed the door to his room.

"That was not good."

"Way to go Hermione! He thought he was evil this morning. You had to go and tell him that magic was dictated the by person and not the wand."

"We cannot treat him as child. He needs the truth, even if it hurts. First and foremost, we need him to get used to seeing and being around wands. It limits are capabilities to help and protect him." Hermione stomped back into the library.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco leaned against the back of the chair. He remained deep in thought. He was not sure how long he had been sitting there looking into the fire. He was brought out of his thoughts with the sound of crying. Draco rose and pushed down the thought of wanting to punch Hermione. He walked to Harry's room. He knocked but opened it without waiting for a reply that he would not understand.

Draco walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He pulled Harry into his arms ignoring the snake, who seemed to back off and curl up on the pillow and content to watch. "Magic can be both good and bad. Hermione is right. It does depend on the person. However, it is the intent which magic is used that determines if it is good or bad. If you are defending yourself or someone else then your intent is good which means that regardless of what spell, charm, curse or hex you use it is good. The same could be said the other way. If you intend to cause harm or destruction for the sake of harm and destruction; then it is bad. Everyone has the potential for both. Even if you respond with your emotions without thinking and are remorseful; then you are still not bad. Only those that are not remorseful are truly evil."

Draco watched understanding come to Harry's eyes. Draco realized that he could totally lose himself in those deep emerald eyes. Wands are also filled with magic themselves. Wands choose the witch or wizard they serve. Wands are not just a tool, but they also aide the witch or wizard, so that they do not quickly deplete their magic before it can be built back up inside their core."

Harry laid his head in Draco's lap. Neither noticed that they were being watched. Draco moved his fingers through Harry's dark and soft hair. He continued to talk. "You are very unique and special. You wield immense power. People fear it, and some seek to control you and guide you to their will. You were beginning to understand this before your memorizes got jumbled. It is okay to think for yourself and make choices, but first you must have full knowledge and understanding. The Dark Lord fears you and your power, because you are his equal. However, you have something that he does not. You have an unknown depth of love and compassion though you have rarely received it. You have saved me and others in many ways."

Harry watched Draco though he seemed to stare at the wall, but did not halt the comforting movement of his hand through Harry's hair. "Every witch and wizard has the ability to use wandless magic; however, the ease of doing it is much harder for the majority of us. It is why we need the use of wands. Except for a rare few like yourself, the ability to use magic without the aid of a wand takes greater concentration and use of power which leaves us open for attack by those that wish to harm us. It hinders us in helping and protecting you. I would like to show you something."

Harry sat up and looked at him. "Do you trust me not to hurt you?" Harry nodded. Draco reached into his robe and pulled out his wand. Harry quickly scooted backwards. "It is okay. I am not going to hurt you." Draco looked around the room. He noticed a quill near the bed. "Watch the quill." Harry nodded. Draco pointed the wand slightly to the left of Harry. "Wingardium Leviosa"

Harry watched as the quill began to fly and move. He glanced at Draco. He noticed the that the quill moved in the direction of the wand. He watched as the quill was guided back to the stand. Draco lowered his wand. "See, wands are not bad or mean that something is bad is going to happen. However, it is always good to keep your wand close and ready to use. It is not always a bad thing to have a wand directed at you, because it is used to heal a person. However, it is always advisable to have your wand in your hand and ready to use. It is always good if a person can use magic with both at the same time though it could be draining."

Draco raised his hand and placed it on Harry's cheek. He wiped away the few remaining tears with his thumb. "Do you understand what have I said?"

Harry grabbed the parchement and quill. _Yes. Why do you keep asking if I understand?_

"You told me once that you felt like no one understood or listened to you. I want to make sure that there is nothing but understanding between us." Harry stared at Draco. He watched the boy begin to smile and eyes sparkle. "I think I know why you speak in Parseltongue."

 _Why?_

"It is not your fault. I remembered that you wrote and said that no one was truly listening to you or tried to understand what you were trying to say. With you having to write it because we CANNOT understand you, it forces the person to truly pay attention to what you are trying to say. So, when you forced yourself out of the coma your magic responded to your frustration of never being heard. I believe once everyone can prove that they are truly listening and understanding what you are saying and wanting to do; then your magic will allow you to speak in English. It was one of your greatest desires to be truly understood."

"So it is not me." Harry spoke normally but very slowly.

"You are talking." Hermione rushed into the room.

"I think so." Harry looked puzzled because it was in Parseltongue again.

Draco looked shocked then puzzled. "No, there is nothing wrong with you. Your magic is trying to protect you and grant your greatest desire which is to be fully understood. However, I think once a single individual proves that they are truly willing to listen and understand; then it allows you to speak in English; however, from reverting back to Parseltongue; if there are people present that have not truly listened or understood you; then it only allows you to speak in a language that cannot be understood by others."

"Wow, you two are amazing. You have answered several questions in a single day which is more than what we have been able to accomplish all week." Tonks spoke from the doorway.

Harry noticed that today her hair was purple. He went to give her a hug. The rest of the afternoon was actually spent on their studies and being introduced to their instructors which were also under a vow of silence. Dobby brought them dinner. Harry tensed when Tonks used her wand to clean off the table but did not wig out. Everyone relaxed in the common room reading a book or textbook. Soon, they were all saying good night to each other.

Harry did not move from the couch. He watched Tonks take the cups into the kitchen. She was about to open the door to the bedroom that is shared with the other adults when she heard a soft whisper, "Stay." She wiped a tear from her eye before she turned around.

"Where is Remus?" Harry turned and looked at her.

"We thought it would be best if only one of us was here tonight. We did not want you to feel crowded or smothered."

"I do not mind. I can sense that you miss him. I feel comfortable with you both." He spoke very slowly.

"I can firecall him." Harry only nodded. Tonks walked over to the floo. She tossed some powder into and spoke Remus' location. She asked him to come through.

Harry watched still with wonder as Remus stepped through the floo. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything okay." Harry slowly spoke.

Remus turned with a stunned look on his face. "I was wondering if I would ever hear that voice again." Remus smiled.

Harry smiled back. He indicated for Remus to sit next to him. He curled up next to Remus once he sat down. Tonks explained everything that they discovered today. Remus felt slightly hurt that Harry did not feel comfortable with sharing or speaking earlier. "I think I needed to understand what was going on first; then my magic responded accordingly." Harry continued to speak slowly as if it seemed weird to speak in English.

After hours of listening to memories and stories of his parents. Harry yawned and said good night to both of them. He went to his room and fell asleep thinking about the day.

Harry awoke to the soft light in the sky indicating sunrise. He stretched and rose to the door. He stopped when he heard talking.

"How is he adjusting with them being here?" Professor Snape asked.

"Quite well. Hermione was able to find out about the quills and translations. Apparently, they are the work of the castle. She found out why Harry feared wands. He thought that they were destructive and caused only harm." Tonks relayed.

"That is excellent. His more recent memories of wand use were harmful. I am not surprised about that. I have a feeling there is more."

"You are correct. There is a strong connection between Draco and Harry. Draco was able to get Harry to understand about magic and wand use. He even was able to demonstrate causing a quill to fly around the room. He still tenses when he sees one but we have been able to use our wands around him a little. I thought it would be best to get him used to it a little at a time with small things. He still will not touch his."

"That is good be still cause for concern because he needs to get adjusted to using his wand. So, his body can fully heal. All his wandless magic is taking away from the healing process. Anything else?"

"Draco discovered why Harry was speaking in Parseltongue and was able to explain it to him. Once he recognized and understood the reason, his magic seemed to adjust accordingly." Remus replied.

"What was the reason?" Professor Snape inquired.

"Apparently, one of Harry's biggest frustrations before being taken was the fact that a rare few seemed to understand what he was trying to say or feel. So when he forced himself out of the coma, his magic was acting on his greatest desire. So…"

"If it was his greatest desire why Parseltongue, no one understands that." Snape spoke.

"No one seemed to understand when he spoke English, so by speaking in Parseltongue only it forced Harry to write it, which forces everyone to actually pay attention to what he was truly trying to say. However, when he understood this, as I stated his magic acted accordingly. So only those that have proved that they are and have truly listened and understood, his magic allows the words to come out in English; however, if there are those in the room that have not proven to listen and understand, it comes out in Parseltongue. He has spoken normally with only Draco, Remus and myself. If Hermione is in the room; then it reverts back to Parseltongue." Tonks informed him.

"I am sure you have a lot planned for the day. We will leave you to absorb the information."

Harry waited several minutes before opening his door. "Professor." It came out in English with a slight hiss.

Professor Snape turned slightly stunned. "Yes, Harry." He remained seated on the couch. He did not want to startle the boy.

"Do you truly believe that me not using my wand is affecting my ability to become normal?" It was English with a mix of a little hissing still.

"Harry, by any standard, you were never normal, nor will you ever be normal. It is not a bad thing. You are very special and unique and there is nothing wrong with that. Yes, I do believe it affects your ability to return as you once were." Snape spoke.

He leaned forward and looked at Harry. "You have a great affinity for spells and charms. You have great power. However, everyone depletes their magic which each use. You are constantly maintaining occlumency plus the wards around it 24/7 which takes immense power. I have yet to be able to repeat what you have done. We were taught very young that doing magic without a wand all the time leaves one open to danger and drains your core faster. It takes a lot of magic to heal oneself."

"I am afraid to touch my wand." Harry spoke softly but normally.

"Do you remember anything about being taken?" Snape reached over and took Harry's hand.

Harry closed his eyes. He tried to sort through the images/photos. "I see me pointing my wand at a woman. I cannot hear anything. Another image shows her in pain and the man without a nose, which I think is the Dark Lord pointing a wand at me. I could not get my shield up in time without breaking contact with the woman. Next image shows the window breaking. I sense my pain and darkness. Next image shows the Dark Lord leaning out of a hole and pointing his wand and sent something towards me."

"May I get your wand?" Harry could only nod.

Snape returned promptly. He watched Harry tense, lean further back in the chair and pull his knees up to his chest, as he placed the boy's wand on the table in front of him. "May I perform a spell to see what spells you last used?" Harry watched as words appeared in the air: Crucio, Petrificus Totalus, Silencio, Protego Horribilis.

"Does the order mean something?" Harry still holding his knees tightly to his chest.

"Yes, the order means something. Was there someone before the woman?"

"A man."

"That explains a lot. The bottom indicates a shield to protect from what is consider Dark Arts or Dark Magic. The one above it indicates you silencing someone in other words taking their ability to speak away from them. It would seem I am sure that it was quickly followed by the next one which binds a person's body taking away their ability to move any part of their body. The last one is the torture curse which I assume you were using on the woman, who I believe is Bellatrix. The torture curse is classified as an Unforgiveable."

"I dangerous. People fear me. Maybe I should be controlled." Harry whispered rocking back and forth into the chair.

Snape knelt before Harry. He took the boy's hands. He did not stop rocking though. He spoke very softly. "You are not dangerous. You were suddenly taken from your home without permission. You were before two very evil and dangerous people. They tried to harm you. You defended yourself. People fear those who are powerful. It is your life. You are the ONLY one that can dictate what happens to it."

"Can you please take it away?"

Snape picked up the boy's wand and put it back in the box in the boy's room. He closed the drawer. He noticed that the boy had stopped rocking. He definitely sees why they need to build up wand usage.

Harry got up and made tea. He started to make breakfast. Snape noticed that he was not using magic at all this time to help with breakfast. He noticed the smell of breakfast woke the other two teenagers. He noticed Harry slipping back into Parseltongue.

For the next several hours, Snape noticed that Harry did not use magic at all, since he now knew that the quill and parchment is using the castle's magic and not Harry's. It seems that it could be a minor setback because not using magic causes a buildup. His powerful magic could be harmful if it is releases after a period of no use. It will have to be monitored. He went over their potion assignments and spoke privately with Draco before leaving.

Over the next few weeks, several things took place. Harry began to talk to English to everyone. It took him longer with Hermione and Molly. He only speaks with snake language with Naga. The castle began every evening playing ever memory it has captured of Harry over the years. It included every aspect of his life on the ground and in the castle. Hermione and Draco were amazed of all that Harry had been through and done. It was the breakthrough that allowed Harry to speak English in his presence.

The viewing of the memories did not accomplish what they wanted. For Harry, it was like watching home movies but nothing more. He may know everyone in the castle in his life; however, it did not trigger anything within his mind. His mind was still images with no sound. It seemed to frustrate him.

He was able to grasp his studies and progress better than anyone could anticipate with his classes. The only drawback was taking the practical tests. He was still not touching his wand. He had gone back to doing windless magic for the tests. It was causing major concern for everyone.

It was not till the third week in March when something happened. It was about two in the morning when Draco was awakened by Naga crawling on him. Draco knew something was wrong because at night Naga never left Harry's bed. Draco grabbed his wand and rushed into Harry's room.

Draco noticed Harry tossing about the bed. His face was tight and tense. Draco called for Dobby and sent him to get Snape. Being overwhelmed with love and fear, he attempted to enter Harry's mind. He was quickly swept in images of a tower. He could see Fenir and his aunt. The image was slightly distorted as if being viewed through the eyes of a snake.

He heard the Dark Lord speak. He demanded that they find Potter and his condition. Then he spoke to Mr. Crabbe, and he demanded to know what happened. He informed that his son was not allowed back at Hogwarts but Draco was sent to France. Dark Lord insisted that he was lying and sent the Killing Curse at Crabbe and his son. He told Nagini he could eat them. Dark Lord looked at his aunt and told her to see Draco, as well.

The scene faded away; however, Draco could not pull out of Harry's mind. Soon, it was flashes of still images. They were appearing now as wizard photos with slight moment. "You have to release me. I am behind your wards. If I try to push through, then I can harm you or myself."

He kept seeing the random images. Soon, they stop. It was the picture of them laying on the beach. "This is you and I, correct?"

Draco remembers that night very well. It has replayed almost every night since it happened with different results. "Yes." Draco spoke softly trying to control his reaction.

The images rapidly starting changing again. He tried to wait to see what image he came up with next. It was an image he wanted to forget it. "This is you, too"

"Yes." He spoke beneath clenched teeth.

"You did not want to take it. Why?"

"It is a soul bond. I did not want to be connected to something evil. I want to be my own person. I do not want to be connected to anyone."

The images changed again. It was an image of him confronting Harry two years ago. It stopped. "You hated me. What changed?"

"I am not sure it is something that is easy to explain. I always wanted to be your friend. I was always drawn to you. I did not know what your life was like before you came to school. It was always assumed that you grew up in the wizarding world. You turned your back on me. It pissed me off and stung deeply."

The images changed to the Astronomy Tower. He watched their first kiss in the wizard photo. It kept replaying. "Would you be connected to me? Will you be mine? I need you. I cannot sort through this mess. I want to be me, but don't want to be me. Can you understand?"

"Yes, I can understand. Let us get you back completely, and then talk about the other questions. I can promise you this. I will be by your side. Right now, I need to withdraw from your mind. I am draining quickly. I am not going anywhere." Draco felt the darkness. He could feel the wards. It tingled against his mind. He gently withdrew. He collapsed against Harry. He felt arms wrap around him.

Harry curled onto to his side. He pulled Draco against him. Snape moved closer and tried to take Draco. "No! He stays!" Harry glared at Snape. He tightened his arm around Draco. Snape stepped back a few steps.

"What happened?" Snape asked.

"We viewed two people being told to locate me. The woman was also told to speaks to Draco. We watched two people die by the name Crabbe. It went black when someone told my snake to feast on them."

"What else. Draco was trapped for a while?"

"It personal. He got stuck behind my wards. Not sure what I did but suddenly I could not sense him. I go back to sleep." Harry laid his head down and pulled Draco all the way against his back. He closed his eyes.

Snape stepped out of the room. He closed the door. He sat in the chair next the couch. He had a lot to think about because it was starting again. He did not know if this will cause a setback. He sent his patronus to call the other four to come. They had to plan. He needed more information.

Everyone took in the seriousness of the situation. Snape relayed the limited information. "I wished that I had more to go on. I wanted to take Draco and wake him up to get the details if he saw what Harry did when he connected, but Harry would not let me to take him. After the vision, Draco ended up behind Harry's ward and could not get past them, something happened, but Harry will not say."

Molly looked in on the boys. She smiled. Draco was against Harry. Harry's arm laying across Draco's stomach. The snake was laying across both of them just daring someone to come near the boys. She moved into the room and took Harry's camera and took a few pictures.

The sun was shining into the room. Draco felt comfortable and safe. His hand brushed against another hand. He felt the electricity move through him. He was afraid to open his eyes in case he was dreaming. He felt lips brush his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled as he looked into deep emerald eyes sparkling. "Morning." He smiled back at Harry.

"They have been talking about us for hours. I managed to tune them out because I only wanted to watch you. We should be getting up and see what they want. We will be slammed with questions. I think I made Snape mad. I told him that he did not need to know what happened after the snake. I only stated that I did not know how you got in or out of the wards."


	13. Chapter 13

The boys got up and moved out of the room. Harry held on tightly to Draco's hand. "Good morning." Draco smiled

Everyone turned and looked them. Remus started to walk towards Harry. Naga moved in front of him and hissed. Remus stopped. Naga lifted her head. _He has much love for you. He sees you as if you are son to him, more so than the Weasleys. He be okay. I still caution about the Weasleys._ Remus looked to the snake and back at Harry. Harry nodded to the snake. The snake backed away. "Are you okay?" Remus held out his arms.

Harry moved into the embrace. His magic moved around them. He felt the love. "Yes, I am fine. But they need to see Draco. I don't like it." Remus felt a couple of tears.

Harry pulled away and took Draco's hand again. They moved towards the couch. Suddenly, they were being asked questions. Draco confirmed what Harry told them, but provided the name of the people. He confirmed that it was through the eyes of the Nagini as he shuddered.

"How did you connect anyways, and what happened afterwards?"

"I saw him tossing back and forth. The mark was bright red. I had seen it before like that on the beach. I placed my forehead against the mark. I pushed in using love and fear. I saw what he saw. Afterwards, it gets hazy. I am not sure what exactly happened. The image faded, and I felt this tingle against my mind; then it was gone. I tried to push out but kept feeling the tingle sensations. I knew that I was behind his wards. We could speak to each other. The images are now more like wizard photos with movement, but still not acting like actual memories. I will not say what transpired, but I was eventually able to tell him that I need to withdraw. There was a gentle push and as I approached the wards it tingled a little, but a hole seemed to appear that I was pushed through. It was all done from his side. He was the one to push me completely out of his mind."

Everyone seemed to look at Harry. "No, I cannot explain what I did. I am not sure what exactly I did." He watched everyone frown in disappointment. He lowered his head and curled closer to Draco.

Everyone began planning. They knew that no one would be able to find Harry. However, they knew that certain people were now going to be targeted to get information. Molly and Arthur commented on being glad to have taken the oath, because it would make them incapable of divulging any information about Harry.

However, Remus, Tonks, Draco and Snape wanted to work more with Harry personally about the occulmency wards. If they could get them to work; then they would have a better understanding of what Harry is doing. Snape also wanted to do a spell on Harry that would allow him to view Harry's magical core. "I am not sure if I am comfortable with that. It would mean you having to point your wand at me."

Snape looked directly at Harry. "Yes, I would have to have my wand pointed at you."

Harry shuddered. He looked at Draco and then everyone else and back to Draco. "I think it would be a good idea. It would help give us an idea of what is happening." Harry shuddered again. Draco looked at Snape. "Would I still be able to be near him or touching him?"

"You would be able to be near, but not touching." Snape looked at them as they watched each other.

 _I am not sure what to do. I do not know if I could go through it._ Draco heard Harry's voice in his mind causing him to jump. Everyone wore frowns on their faces. "I heard you in my head." Draco looked at Harry.

"You were supposed to." Harry smiled.

"How did you do it? We are not bonded and only certain bonds allow telepathic communications."

"No, we are not bonded. You said no. I was able to push my thoughts to your mind."

Remus looked to Harry. "Can you do that for anyone?"

 _I am not sure if I can do it for anyone just certain people._ Remus, Snape, Tonks, Arthur and Draco all suddenly looked at Harry and then at everyone else. "I guess that means you can send to multiple people at once." Remus asked.

"I can as long as it is the same message, but I think it might also be limited either that or the connection to Hermione and Molly are not as strong." He tilted his head to the side. He thought for several moments. "Draco is the easiest, because he is my soul mate." Harry smiled. "Remus and Tonks are soul mates, so they are connected. However, it is the strength of their love for me that is felt." Harry took a moment and looked at Snape. "Snape, your connection to my mother, and your true feelings, I can sense which allows me to do it." He watched Snape frown, but continued smiling.

Harry turned to Arthur and Molly. He titled his head again. His eyes seemed to become darker and glassed over. "I see the problem. Arthur, you recognize a life debt to me, correct?"

"Yes, it was you that saved me last year. It was your vision that allowed to locate me quickly."

Harry nodded. "It is through that connection that I sent the message. It is a magical connection. I know that you and Molly love me like a son. It is recognized by your hearts but not your magic. It is why the message never reached Molly and probably the same with Hermione."

"If it is through magical connections; then how does it work with Tonks, Remus and Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Snape made a vow to my mother's spirit to protect me. His magic recognized the vow. Remus' magical connection to father and Sirius as the Marauders is seen as a magical connection. Their magic recognized Remus' as another godfather; though the law does not recognize it." Harry smiled at Remus. Harry turned to Tonks who shifted under his gaze. "Tonks is a little more confusing. At first, I thought she received the message, because she was Remus' soul mate; however, Molly did not receive the message, and she is Arthur's soul mate. However, my magic acknowledges a connection to Tonks that is separate from Remus." Harry became silent for a moment. "Ah, I found the reason. It goes back to just before the school year."

"You mean after the attack." Tonks spoke.

"Yes, a connection to magic was formed when you all were speaking in the living room. I heard the conversation on the stairs. You were one of the first people to understand me. My magic recognized and acknowledged."

Harry looked and studied Hermione. "How do you see and feel about me, Hermione?"

Hermione looked puzzled. "I see you as my best friend and love you as a friend."

"Ah, there is the conflict." Harry frowned.

Hermione is more puzzled. "What conflict?"

"Deep down is something more. It creates a conflict, so your magic does not recognize a connection though mine tries to reach for it."

"What do you mean something?" Hermione questioned.

"I cannot answer that. You have to answer it and acknowledge it, or else your magic will not either." Harry looked to Arthur and Molly. "Do you know if Ginny recognizes a life debt to me?"

Molly spoke. "I believe she does, since you rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets."

"I could send a message to her. I wonder if she could receive it from here. I will also need you speak to her. I think she is confusing that connection with being in love me." Harry turned to Snape. "Would you be able to speak with her to see if she can hear me? I will send a message to her saying that I am safe and well."

"Yes, I would be able to speak with her. She is in my afternoon Defense class."

"Would you be willing to try something?" Snape nodded. "Put your wand on the table." Snape placed it on the table. Harry tensed a little. "I want you to remember the vow you made to my mother. I want you to feel the connection it created to me; then I want you to imagine me and feel the connection. Once you feel that connection, think of something that you would like to say that you want no one else to hear. Keep that thought in your mind; then in your mind say _Stefn_ , and push that thought down the connection. We will see if I receive it."

"What is _Stefen_?" Snape asked before doing the task.

Harry thought for a moment. "It is a very old spell. It is old English and means many things: a voice sound uttered by the mouth figuratively, sound proceeding from the mouth of a living creature, sound produced with an instruments, sound made by inanimate objects, and where an impression is produced on the mind like that which might be produced by words. It is the combination of the first and last meaning that can produce the telepathic communications. It could also be used to speak with animals and other objects that your magic is connected to. The trick is that it is wandless."

Snape nodded. He closed his eyes. It was several moments before Harry heard in his mind. _If I knew how you were being treated; then I would have taken you from the muggles a long time ago and made you my son._

 _I think I would have liked that, but we only can move forward_. Snape nodded his head. "Once you speak with Ginny, I want you to try and send the response back."

"Where did you learn that?" Snape asked.

"I am not sure. It is built into many bonding magic. It is like I can sense and see magic at a basic level and then sense a word or words connected to them. I guess would be the best way to describe it." Harry looked at Snape. "You look a little tired, now."

"Yes, wandless magic takes a lot of energy."

"You would be too tired to perform that spell, today."

Snape glared. "Yes, you would be correct."

Harry closed his, and then opened them. He smiled as Snape slumped backwards in his chair. Everyone looked to between the two. "What about now?"

"What did you do? It is like I have not used any magic." Snape glared at him.

"I refilled your magic core."

"How?" Snape asked. Then he heard in his mind: _replere magicae Core de terra_ _. It means to refill magical core with earth. It is automatic for me except it comes from all elements. My more is always overflowing actually. I seldom have to refill. However, if I get half gone it is automatic to refill. Not sure how or why. I would have to deplete it all at once in a single act for me to deplete my center. It is what you would like to see, correct?_

"Yes, I would definitely like to see that. I have never seen one seldom act that way." Snape sounded excited.

Harry indicated for Draco move down to the end of the couch. "Okay."

Harry tensed when Snape picked up his wand and pointed it him. "Considerate magicae core" Everyone gasped. Harry's center was a deep pure gold that spread throughout him and extending out of his body by two feet. _Now watch this._ Snape heard in his mind. He noticed that there was no change in his magic. Everyone heard sounds in the kitchen.

 _What do you want for breakfast?_ Draco heard in his mind.

"Pancakes with blueberry topping and sweet cream, sausage, scrambled eggs with cheese, and thick fluffy biscuits with white gravy." Draco replied out loud. There was more noise coming from the kitchen.

Hermione walked towards the kitchen. "He is making breakfast."

 _Well, duh. Why would I ask Draco about breakfast if I was not going to make it?_ Snape, Draco, Remus, Tonks and Arthur heard their minds. Harry kept talking to them. _I do not see what the big deal is. I have always had an issue with controlling magic, because I seldom seem to use it unless I am doing a lot at once or in battle. With using my wand, it takes less away. I can even cast my patronus. 'Expecto Patronum' 'Go to Fred and George Weasley, and tell them to send Ron chocolates that will make his hair turn a bright green and silver for a month that he cannot detect.' I will have to admit that I am not sure how my magic would respond after six weeks of the abuse of my aunt and uncle, but I will not have to worry about that because I am never going back, correct Snape._

"You are correct."

"I would suggest everyone get ready your food is coming." They watched as plates floated to each person and platters of food were moved to the table. The only difference they saw was a slight movement. Harry's magic only extended out about one and half feet.

"What is the darkness around the front of his head before the faint gold lining?" Molly asked.

"Voldemort." Harry spat.

"Finite Incantatum" Snape spoke. He sat back down. "I do not think that your wandless magic is preventing the issues of your memories returning back to normal."

"As you can tell, I can do multiple forms of magic at once without a wand. When I am very emotional, it just seems to respond by itself and pushes more outside of myself extending the field affected."

Everyone ate in silence for quite a while. While they were eating, Fred's patronus appeared in the room and spoke. "It would be our pleasure to do what you asked."

"You will have to get someone to take pictures, Snape. So, we can see it. It will be too funny. A Gryffindor with hair of Slytherin colors." Draco laughed.

"Snape, there is an image with you, Draco and two other people. What was that about, because I get a sense of urgency from the image?"

"It was you meeting us to tell us about restarting the DA and including all four houses in the Chamber of Secrets because Dark Arts cannot be traced down there. You agreed with Mad Eye that students should learn them and defend against them, because there should be nothing distinguish as Dark and Light magic." Draco responded.

"Hmmm…. I think it should definitely continue."

"Draco and Hermione would not be allowed to attend. They are supposed to be at different schools, and you are supposed to be at an undisclosed safe house." Snape responded.

"We can do our DADA work down there separately. We can say that I am there only for the meetings and apparating back to the safe house."

"That could work if Remus and Tonks are there to help, because you do not have your apparating license."

"We would definitely like to help. We saw the results of those meetings at the Ministry last year. You taught them well."

Harry blushed. "It was Hermione's idea and started it, when we found out we were not doing actual spells in DADA."

"I will work on getting it setup, and let you know when we begin."

"It will need to be very soon."

"I still have my DA coin that will let the others know when and where so they can inform the three houses while Snape lets Slytherin know." Hermione said.

Everyone spoke about the vision and began making plans. It lasted for about another hour, then they slowly started to leave. It was agreed that Hermione, Draco and Harry would met that night to go to the Chamber of Secrets to begin their lessons.


	14. Chapter 14

I just want to apologize for not updating. My computer is broken. I am working on the story via my tablet but a longer process. I promise once I get my computer replaced or repaired next year I will update the chapters that I have completed. Again, I just want apologize fornthe delay.


	15. Chapter 15

**I just wanted to say that I appreciate everyone's patience. I promise that this story and my others are still being worked. I have every intention of completing all the stories. I am hoping that I am only 3 weeks away from getting a new computer which will allow to me to work on the stories more frequently and get back to updating them more regularly.**

It had been two weeks since the vision from Voldemort. Harry stood outside the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He opened the door and created stairs. He quickly walked into the main chamber. He suddenly was gripped with images from his time there in his second year. He sat near the mouth where the basilisk emerged.

He began rocking back and forth. His magic emanating from him. This was the first thing Snape saw when he entered. He tried to move closer to the boy but was held back by field. "Harry! It is Professor Snape! You are safe! Please, let me come to you."

Harry looked up at the professor. The professor took a step back as he looked at the blank eyes of the boy. The eyes were almost a yellowish green. They were no longer the deep emerald. "It was a mistake to come here." Harry spoke in Parseltongue.

Harry rose and turned. He looked at the face. Snape watched as the boy spoke additional words and the mouth opened. Harry walked through it. Snape tried to move closer but was still blocked. He watched as the mouth closed behind Harry.

Snape was about to scream after Harry when he heard the voices of students beginning to enter the Chamber. Snape became torn on what to do. He watched as the Remus and Tonks followed behind the students. Snape rushed to Remus and told him what he saw. It was agreed that they would wait till end the end of the lesson to see if Harry would come back out before doing something.

Harry walked down the tunnel. He felt like himself but not himself. It was something that was buried deep within him. Soon, he reached a wide open chamber. "Salazar." Harry spoke as a man appeared before him.

"You are correct, my child." The man spoke in Parseltongue.

"I am not your child. I am not your heir." Harry replied.

"You are wrong on both counts. I have forsaken Riddle as my heir. If you were to check with Gringotts; you would know that you are also heir to the House of Slytherin. If more proof is needed, then when my child's fang got lodged in your arm and her blood dripped into when you stabbed it; then you became my full blooded heir. She was merged with my blood, and we were bonded. This was my sanctuary and was polluted by my son and his decedents."

"Why do I feel strange?"

Salazar moved a little closer. "It is the blood of the basilisk. The blood contains magic of its own. The phoenix tears only healed the damage of the venom."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want the Slytherin name to mean something. I would like to help you. I would like to introduce you to a magic that has long been thought dead. It can only be wielded by powerful wizards that are Parselmouth. It is called parselmagic."

"Wouldn't Voldemort have knowledge of this form of magic?"

"No, my child. The secrets are kept in the Slytherin vaults in Gringotts. He never entered it."

"Will it heal my mind and me? What am to look for in your vault?"

"You are looking for my grimoire. No, my child. It will not. The only thing that will make you whole again including your mind is the greatest and most powerful magic. It is not something that can be learned only freely given. I cannot say anything more about it."

"Voldemort will be making a move soon. I need to know how to counter it. I know there is something in my memories. I just do not know what it is."

"It would be about his horcruxes. You are one of them. It means that only Voldemort can kill it. It means that you will have to face the killing curse again. However, there are things that must be done before you face him. One of the things that you must do is that you must become the master of Dumbledore's wand. In order for it to yield to you, you must disarm Dumbledore. I will explain later."

Harry watched him move closer. It was more like a golden light. "My vision has changed, again."

"It is what we will work on tonight. It is the vision of the basilisk. You can use normal vision or infrared light to see. I will teach you on how to turn it off and on."

He sat in the room and talked with Salazar. It a few hours when they ended their session. Salazar was pleased the progress and power of his young heir. Salazar watched has Harry walked out of the room with more confidence. He could not wait to meet with his young heir again.

Harry had not made it out of the mouth before he was tightly embraced and being shouted at by three adults. Harry kept his arms around Draco while assuring everyone that he was okay. "I must arrange a way to get to Gringotts. I have business there that is long overdue." In the next moment, both Harry and Draco was gone.

Harry looked at Draco. "I am tired." He began to walk to his room. "Are coming or going to your own room?"

Draco did not hesitate. He was quickly following Harry. He watched as Harry undressed and got into bed. He quickly followed and curled up next to Harry. Harry's snake was soon on the bed as while. "Are you going to tell me what happened, tonight?"

Harry kissed the top of Draco's head. "Not tonight. I cannot speak about it, yet. As soon as I can then you will be the first to know."

"I will hold you to that." He snuggled closer to Harry and drifted off to sleep.

The morning came fast. Harry tried to move his arm, but something was holding it down. He opened his eyes. He noticed a blonde head over his arm. He smiled. Without words, he accioed his wand. He held. He allowed the emotions to go over him. The most prevalent feeling was fear. He pushed it back and focused on a hum moving up his arm. He began to smile again.

"Baubillious" Harry watched the lightning come from the tip of his wand.

"Bout time." Draco grinned.

"Morning."

"You gonna make breakfast."

"No. Dobby!"

The bubbly elf appeared. "How can Dobby help Master Harry Potter?"

"Can you make breakfast and leave on the table for everyone? We will be out in a minute."

They got out of bed and dressed quickly. He had heard voices already in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen with Draco. Remus looked up at Harry. Hermione glanced at his hand and smiled. "Tonks, Moody and I will be taking you to Gringotts. Apparently, they seemed to expecting you. They sent a portkey directly to Griphook's office. The portkey is set for 10am."

Harry nodded his head. He flicked his wand, and the muffin in Remus' hand floated to him. All eyes sparkled. "Give that back, cub."

Harry quickly took a bite. "Mine." Everyone laughed. He took a seat and filled his plate. "I do not need the wand; however, I think it is best if no one else knows. I figured I should get used to holding it again. It still gives me the chills."

Remus smiled and looked at Draco. "Professor Snape will be here soon to take you to meet with Bellatrix."

"No!" Harry hissed. "He does not meet her without me nearby?"

Moody stepped into the room as Remus replied. "Cub, you know that is not possible. They will sense your magic that is now free flowing."

Harry rose and drug Draco from the room. Once, they were back in his bedroom. Harry began looking for something. "It will be okay. My aunt will not do anything to me." Draco watched as Harry through things around with a smile. Harry was hissing under his breath and reverted back to Parseltongue.

"Dobby!" Harry snapped.

"Master Harry wanted to see Dobby." The house-elf bounced.

"Where is the item that Sirius gave me? I cannot find it." Harry growled.

"Dobby be getting the item for Master Harry." The house elf popped out of the room. Two minutes later the elf was back. "Here Master Harry."

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry took the bracelet. He uttered several words in Parseltongue over it. Draco watched the magic settle over the bracelet. Harry took Draco's wrists. He slipped the bracelet on Draco. Draco watched as it disappeared but could still feel it. "It cannot be seen or taken off by anyone but me. You only need to place your hand over your wrist as if holding your wrist and think of me. It will immediately take you to where I am regardless of any wards against porting or apparation. They cannot be trusted."

They walked back into the common room. Professor Snape was already there and looking at the two boys. Harry looked right at him. His eyes changed to a pale yellow. "If one hair is harmed on him; then I will hold you responsible and kill the person who did it." Harry hissed.

Everyone stepped back. "Harry, what is happening to your eyes?" Hermione voice shook.

Harry shook his head. His eyes were back to being a deep green but sparkled with anger and fear. Professor Snape only nodded at the boy. "I will do anything in my power to keep any harm from befalling Draco." Professor Snape indicated for Draco to follow him.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile Harry, Remus and Tonks stepped out of the floo into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was under his Invisibility cloak. They left immediately and walked into Gringotts. "We would like to see the Potter account manager." Remus stated.

"Key please." Remus placed Harry's key on the counter. "Follow me."

They followed the goblin. Harry watched as he entered a portion that he had never seen before. They stopped in front of a door that said: Jawbreaker, Potter account manager. Harry stopped. He would not enter. Remus turned when he felt Harry stay behind him. Harry ripped the cloak off there. "Honorable goblin, is it possible to speak with the Chief Goblin?" Harry's voice and eyes filled with power that was leaking through his very skin.

"I must check with the Chief, because he normally does not deal with wizards."

"I appreciate your honesty. I would most gladly wait for him at his pleasure. I am sure he is extremely busy, but if you would let him know that Harry Potter could speak with him. I would really appreciate it. Is there a place where my friends and I may wait that is away from the public?"

The shocked goblin nodded his head. He motioned for them to follow them into wait appears to be a conference room. "I will have some tea sent for you."

"Thank you. Your name honorable goblin."

"It is Slaphook."

"Are you related to Griphook? I did not see him out there. He usually takes me to my vault. A very pleasant goblin. I hope he is doing well."

"Griphook is my brother. He is doing well. Last I saw, he was taking someone down to their vaults."

"Have a pleasant day and may your gold steadily grow." Harry bowed to the goblin.

Tonks started to laugh. "I think you have scared the goblin."

Harry tensed. "I hope I did nothing wrong or to offend him."

Remus glared at Tonks who stopped laughing. "I am sure that you did't."

After ten minutes, the conference doors opened. Harry roses from his seat. Remus and Tonks just watched. Griphook walked into the room. "I heard a wizard asked about me."

"Good day, Griphook. It is a pleasure to see." Harry bowed.

"Lord Potter." Griphook bowed back. "You do me great honor."

"If you say so. I only asked how you are doing, because I did not see. You have been the only goblin I have dealt with till today. You have always been pleasant and honest when asked a question though I am sure that you did not offer additional information. It is only common courtesy to ask after your well-being."

"Is there is anything I can assist you with today?"

"Not today, Griphook. I am currently waiting the pleasure to speaking with the Chief Goblin. You would not happen to be interested in taking over my accounts or at the very least my Potter account."

"If that is what you would like; then I would consider it an honor. However, only the Chief Goblin has the power to assign account managers."

"I assumed as much; hence the reason that I requested to speak with him. I look forward to working with you in the future. I am glad that you took time to come see me. Have a good day and may your enemies quake." Harry bowed again and then retook his seat.

Remus was not sure what to say at Harry's behavior. It is definitely interesting. Remus continued to remain silent. "You are a most unusual wizard, Lord Potter. I am, Ragnok, Chief Goblin of London Gringotts."

Harry jumped from his seat and bowed. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Chief Goblin; however, I have not claimed my Lordships, yet. I would appreciate it if you would call me Harry. I am sure you are very busy, and truly appreciate the time you are taking to speak with me. You see I know next to nothing of the magical world though I am in my 6th year at Hogwarts. I was told that it was imperative that I claim my Lordships as soon as possible. However, I could not enter the Potter account office. I am not sure why. It was like a feeling foreboding. I requested to speak with you, because I would like a new account manager. I would like a full inheritance test. I would like to claim my Lordships and visit a couple of their vaults."

"Yes, a very unusual wizard. Who is the werewolf and lady?"

Harry's eyes darkened. "The werewolf has a name and its Remus Lupin, I would ask that you use it. The lady is Auror Tonks. They are both my friends."

Ragnok sat across from Harry. He was already curious about the young Lord. "I wonder what others you may claim as friends."

"I have two house-elves that I consider friends: Dobby and Winky. I consider Griphook a friend. I have a half-giant named Hagrid as a friend. I am on friendly terms with centaurs in the Hidden Forest. I am friendly with a Vella named Fleur Delacour. Fawkes which is a phoenix and Dumbledore's companion."

"What no vampires, fairies, dragons or any other creatures?"

"I am not sure why it is relevant, but no I do not. I have not met any, and the only dragon I have encountered for any length of time was during the Tri-Wizard tournament except the baby dragon I gave to Charlie Weasley in my first year to keep Hagrid out of trouble. Besides by one encounter with Fenir who tried to attack me, Remus is the only other werewolf I know."

"I was just wondering if you would be any different with any other creatures."

"I see no reason to be unfriendly unless you have been unfriendly to me. I try to treat others as how I would like to be treated; yet I always seem to get the short end of the stick and constantly betrayed."

"You have no idea how far that betrayal goes, or how unusual your attitude is." Ragnok snapped his fingers. In front of him, parchment and knife appears. "The first thing would be to take care of the inheritance test. I will need nine drops of blood for a full detailed. You say you have multiple Lordships. How many do you think you are claiming."

Harry kept an even face. "I know for fact that I will definitely be claiming three Lordships: Potter, Black and Slytherin. It is has been suggested that there could be three to four more I could claim."

Ragnok kept a calm feature. "How do you think that you can claim the Slytherin Lordhip?"

Harry's eyes changed to yellow. "A very unique blood adoption makes me Lord; however, I would have been able to claim the heirship by right of conquest. I have been told."

"Who told you?" Ragnok remain calm but could feel the power and cold of the yellow stare.

"Salazar, of course." With breaking eye contact, called the knife to him and pricked his finger over the parchment.

The parchment grew as it began to fill. Ragnok was the first to break the contact to glance at the paper. He pushed the paper towards Harry.

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Born: July 31, 1980**

 **Emancipated January 15, 1996**

 **Parents: James Potter (Pureblood) and Lily Potter nee Evans (Pureblood)**

 **Blood adopted: Sirius Black (June 5, 1981)**

 **Blood adopted: Salazar Slytherin via Basilisk (May 15, 1992)**

 **Godparents: Sirius Black (Godfather) and Alice Longbottom (Godmother)**

 **Lordships: Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Hufflepuff, Emrys**

 **Grand Mage**

 **Affinities:**

 **Charms**

 **Potions**

 **Parsel Magic**

 **Dueling**

 **Runes**

 **Arithmancy**

 **Spell Craft**

 **Languages**

 **Transfiguration**

 **Natural Abilities:**

 **Parseltongue**

 **Metamorphous**

 **Healing**

 **Warding**

 **Animagus**

 **Legilimens**

 **Occlumency**

 **Mage Sight**

 **Wandless Magic**

 **Marriage Contract:**

 **Ginny Weasley (Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley 1991)**

 **Blocks:**

 **Legilimens (Albus Dumbledore age 14)**

 **Mage sight (Albus Dumbledore age 6)**

 **Occlumency (Albus Dumbledore age 14)**

 **Metamorphous (Albus Dumbledore age 6)**

 **Animagus (James and Lily Potter at 6 months)**

 **Magic core 15% (Healer Raine 3 hours after birth)**

 **Magic core 35% (Albus Dumbledore age 11)**

 **Healing (Albus Dumbledore age 6)**

 **Soul mate: Found**

The table and building began to shake. Harry's hand began to tremble. Remus slid the parchment from his hand. "Oh, Merlin."

Tonks looked over his shoulder. "Oh, we are going to have so much. I have so much that I could teach you."

"What can I do about the blocks?"

"I will be more than happy to have our healer examine you and advise you how to proceed."

"I would greatly appreciate it. I would like all my accounts audited and any heirlooms missing to be returned. Can I cancel the marriage contract? I have no desire to marry her. I would like Griphook and Slaphook to be my account managers. I would like the current manager investigated and office cleansed, because I could not enter. I am not sure if I was blocked or if there is something giving me a sense of foreboding. I would to see my parents and godfather's wills."

"I can check and see if there were wills filed with us; however, I do know that they were sealed. We will go over all the accounts very carefully." There is a knock on the door. "Enter."

"You requested my presence."

"Yes, I need you to do a full examination on the young Lord, as you can see there are some blocks that will need to be removed."

"The blocks on his mind magics and mage sight will be removed when he accepts his Lordship rings which I would recommend doing first because they will block the horcrux. However, I would recommend a wizard and goblins on hand to brace the wards and the lord to be removed to a secure room to remove the blocks; because he is close to his magical majority by accepting the rings and removing the blocks will more than likely force his majority early. He will also need at three days to recover. His body will attempt to his heal years of abuse. I would also recommend a new wand."

"Once the blocks are removed, would he be able to be moved back to Hogwarts recover?" Remus asked.

"It would be possible but would not something that I would recommend. We cannot aide the wards there. His magic with the increase in power will not be controlled in his unconscious state."

"I would like them removed today. There is not much more you can do here. I would like Remus and Tonks to return to the school for an update on Draco. I need to know that he is safe before I do this. Is it possible for only Draco, Remus and Tonks to know and visit while I am here."

"Yes, it is."

"Just ask for Griphook when you return. While you are gone, we will get Lord Potter settled into a room and make the prepartions." Remus nodded as he and Tonks walked out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

While Harry is being moved to a room deep below the bank, Remus and Tonks are stepping through the floo into Harry's quarters at Hogwarts. They did not even get a chance to look around. "Where's Harry? Why didn't he return?" Draco bombard him.

"I guess that answers that unspoken question." Remus smiled. "I am going to be returning to a Harry in a few moments. He insisted on knowing that he had returned and were safe within Hogwarts again. He will not be back for a few days. A lot of surprising information was discovered and not all of it good. He will need your advice and input. He is a lot more important than anyone can imagine."

Draco stared at Remus. "I will be returning with you. I need to see him for myself."

Remus looked at Snape. "Be prepared for an extremely pissed off and powerful wizard that is not in control."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Snape flatly spokes.

"It means that you better keep Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny and possibly Ron away from Harry for a while. If you can wait till I return; then hopefully I will be able to explain. I need to ask Harry if it is okay to share the information. Plus, I will need help in coming up with a reason to keep Molly was from here."

"How bad?" Snape asked.

"It is not good." Remus eyes darkened. "My poor cub. Where is Hermione.?"

"She is in the library. I must get back. Dumbledore will be expecting an update. I will speak with you later this evening when you return."

"Sounds good. I would also suggest you bring the strongest liquor you have on hand with you. We will need it." Remus turned and looked at Draco. "Are you ready?" Draco nodded. "Good. Put on the cloak and keep it on till we are away from the lobby in Gringotts."

He walked quickly to Gringotts. He was not all that comfortable walking with Draco. However, it would be interesting to see what happens in the coming days. He was waiting for the full the moon. Moony wants to get out and let out some steam. He walked to a teller. "Could you tell Griphook that Remus is here to speak to him, please?"

Griphook came out to the lobby. "Please, follow me." He led him down a couple of hallways and continued to go down further into Griphook. "I hope you bring some good news. He is extremely anxious. He is currently pacing in the room. The healers say that it he may undergo changes as well. His body is too small to hold all that power. They think that he may grow to the size that he should have been if he had not lived in a cupboard for 10 years and starved for 10 years and every summer since. So, he will need all new clothes and robes."

Draco revealed himself. "What do you mean starved and lived in a cupboard?"

Griphook smiled. "I see you bring excellent news."

"He insisted on coming with me to be with Harry."

"His muggle relatives did it. If that was not bad enough he was treated like a house-elf and beaten numerous times. Much needs healings. He insisted on making copy of the findings. He also requested Madame Bones. She is currently in there speaking with the boy along with Mad Eye." Griphook growled.

"Are you sure Mad Eye is a wise choice to be in there with the boy? The man is loyal to Dumbldore."

Griphook stopped and opened a door. "What is he doing here?" Moody questioned with his wand pointing. "This is a private matter."

Moody suddenly found himself being pinned against the wall. Everyone looked at Harry. His eyes were yellow _"Disarm"_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue. Moody's wand flew into Harry's hand. "You are never to harm Draco or even think it. Come here Draco."

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco and held him tight. He breathed in the boy's scent. He could feel himself relaxing. Harry waved his arm and Moody slid to the floor. He took Draco's arm and pushed up the sleeve revealing the Dark Mark. There were gasps in the room. Harry brought the arm and kissed the mark. "It should never be here." Harry placed his hand over the mark and began to hiss. "A person unwilling bound. A person claimed by another. A heart and soul wanting to be free." Draco began to scream, but Harry continued hissing. "Release him. Set him free. He is mine."

The room were stunned as the Mark rose from the arm. Harry moved his hand to the right banishing the Mark from the room. "How did you do that?"

"He was marked unwillingly. In his heart and soul, he did not want to be truly bound to Voldemort. He will need to rest. It had to test him to verify that he did want the mark." Harry placed a kiss on Draco's forehead. "It also helped that Draco is my soulmate. It was the reason that we were always drawn together even if it was just to throw insults and hexes. Our souls demanded the attention of the other."

Harry turned to Madame Bones. "I want you to hold all that information plus whatever else the goblins uncover. We cannot move against Dumbledore just, yet. It must be done slowly. The public must have the blinders removed. The Ministry must clean house. Dumbledore and Voldemort have loyal members within its walls. I would recommend releasing the prophecy first. The people have the right to know."

Harry turned to Mad Eye. "You have been unfailingly loyal to Dumbledore. I cannot allow you to leave with the information that you have learned; if you plan on running to him and informing that precious Order of his."

Mad Eye roses from the floor. He looked the boy in the eyes that have turned back to a bright green. "I may have been loyal to the man. However, I could never standby someone that would have a child abused and leave a boy untrained to go against a powerful Dark Lord."

"Excellent." Harry smiled. "I would like you to take Molly's place in watching over my quarters. I will leave it to you to figure out how to arrange it."

Ragnuk walked into the room carrying several small boxes. He placed them on a table."

"Harry, since we are not sure what is going to happen from here. I would like your permission to speak with Snape on what was discovered." Remus asked.

Harry looked at Draco. Draco nodded with agreement. "Ragnuk, can you make sure that Remus has a copy of the results." Harry stared Remus down. "I give you permission to only show it and speak to Snape and Tonks and those in this room. No one else is to know what is on that parchment."

"You should make everyone take a Wizard's Oath." Mad Eye stated.

"To request an Oath speaks that I do not fully trust the people."

"It is just not about trust, Harry. It is also about protection. Not everyone can do Occlumency, so that means that they are open to a Legilimens, who can just take the information from their mind without their knowledge or through powerful truth potions and spells. I know for fact that Dumbledore, Snape and Voldemort are master Legilimens. Constant Vigilance, my boy."

"I would agree with Mad Eye." Ragnuk spoke. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I would prefer the added protection of an oath." Remus smiled.

"Okay. I would like Ragnuk to word the oath to ensure that there are no loopholes on revealing the information we currently have or may uncover in the future but will not interfere in the revealing information when we take it to trial."

Ragnuk could only smile to hide his shock at the trust the boy had in creatures. "I swear on my life and magic to reveal any information that has been spoken by Lord Potter-Black today and in the future regarding Death Eaters, Voldemort and Dumbledore, uncovered during Lord Potter-Black inheritance test, revealed in health examination, any audits performed by Gringotts to anyone except Ragnuk, Lord Harry Potter-Black, Madame Amelia Bones, Alistar (Made Eye) Moody, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Griphook and Slaphook, as long as they have made the same oath. I swear to never put any of the information in writing that is not protected to only be revealed to the named people earlier or speak of it unless spoken in a heavily warded room in Gringotts or behind heavily protected shields to prevent eavesdropping. I swear on my magic and life to prevent any of the said information from being taken by Legilimens, truth potions and/or spells except in a properly conducted trial in front of a sealed Wigamont trial."

Everyone in the room took the oath one by one. "A very thorough oath. It even protects against a sham and open trial should one attempt to be forced by people in the ministry. Before you say anything or show Snape that parchment he must take the exact oath we all just took." Amelia stated.

"It is a Gringotts parchment. Once I took the oath, the original and all copies became unreadable to all those not named in the oath that have taken the oath. We will also learn where Snape's loyalties truly lie. Now on with the business." Ragnuk took for the first box. "This is the Potter Lordship ring. You must accept this one first."

Harry lifted the ring. He placed it on his finger. He felt warmth and love fill him of his ancestors. It was like being welcomed home. Then the pain came. He remained standing. He was handed the next ring. Harry felt his magic and blood being test. He shivered. He then felt a warmth and love fill him. The pain increased. He swayed for several moments.

He felt Draco move behind him to offer his support. He was handed the next ring. He knew it was Slytherin because he could hear it hissing as he placed it on his finger. He insistently felt love almost as much as his Potter ring did, which he found surprising yet welcoming. The pain increased tenfold. He collapsed into Draco who eased him on to the bed.

Draco sat behind him and eased Potter against his chest. "You can to do this. Just relax." Harry took the next ring and placed it on his finger. Each of the founder rings went on a separate finger and merged into one. Harry was having trouble keeping his head up at this point. He leaned it against Draco's shoulders. "You are doing excellent. You only have one more ring left. I have all the faith in you.

With trembling fingers, Harry took the last ring: House of Emrys. Both hands were shaking. The pain was to the point that he was struggling to see his hand. It took three attempts. Once the ring was on his finger. Harry began to scream and wither. Power was unleashed knocking everyone in the room unconscious except Harry. Harry remained screaming. He was lifted from Draco's hold who remained unconscious and slide sideways onto the bed.

Ragnuk and Moody were the first to recover. They both gasped at the site before them. Harry was floating in the air surrounded in a bright bubble. They were followed by the others slowly waking to the amazing sight. Soon sparks flew out from the merge rings.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone watched as images of the Founders, Merlin, the Peverell brothers, Artucus Black, Charlus, Dorea, James and Lily Potter appeared before them. Rowena stepped forward. "Who did this to this poor child?"

"He was extremely abused by his muggle relatives while in their care." Ragnuk spoke.

Lily screamed. "Who dare put my boy with my sister? Was our will never enforced?"

James and Lily turned to Remus. "Why did you not protect my son?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore placed Harry with your sister. For the first few years, I tried to get him to tell me where Harry was; however, he kept insisting that the boy was safe. Harry never said anything about his relatives while I was at the school. He never said anything to me after even after Sirius escaped Azkaban." Remus looked guilty and saddened.

"Why was Sirius in Azkaban?" James asked.

"He was there for betraying you and Lily, the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles." Amelia spokes.

"Peter was our Secret Keeper. Dumbledore cast the charm himself. Was Sirius not given a trial under veratiserum?" Lily asked.

Amelia and Moody looked to the floor and guilty. "He was never given a trial and spent 12 years there."

"You imprisoned the heir to one of the Sacred 28 without a trial. What has become of this world and magic to allow such a thing?" Merlin spokes.

"It was taken on face value of Dumbledore."

"Who placed the blocks on this boy?" Helga asked.

"We had the Master Healer place a block 3 hours after birth, because the boy was performing magic in the womb. We also place a block on his Animagus abilities because he was changing into animals at random at 6 months. I do not know about the other blocks." Lily turned toward Helga.

The goblin healer stepped forward. "The other blocks were placed on the boy by Headmaster Dumbledore."

Draco stepped forward. "What of his mind?"

Godric stepped towards Draco. "The boy was smart and powerful to create the shields to protect from the oblivate curse. However, there is only so much that our love for our can do. He needs something greater that is missing."

Helga turned. "There is no greater magic; than the magic of pure love or hate. Pure and unconditional love can conquer and cure those that are damaged by those of pure hate. Pure hate can create and damage everything in its path unless blocked by its counter pure love. Everything must maintain balance. Where there is love, there is hate. Where there is light, there is dark. I could go on. Is balance no longer taught?"

Draco turned to Salazar. "I was never taught balance. I was raised with ideals that creatures and those that were not purebloods were beneath me. I was taught to be a proper Slytherin."

"Who told you that rubbish? There is no such thing as muggleborn. Magic went into hiding during the Burning Times and diminished willingly to create squibs that still carried magic to later come out in their descendants. It was done to keep magic strong and going. Magic is sentient. She can bestow the gift from the gods on anyone she desires. I only wanted them to be separated because of the Witch Trials going on for their safety. All witches, wizards, squibs and all creatures are equal in the eyes of Magic. Even muggles are not any different than us. Some are good and some are evil just as in the magical world."

Salazar turned and looked at the boy in the bubble. He moved to run his fingers through the boy's hair. "This boy is the purer than anyone I have ever met. He is special and precious and should be treated as such. Raised in horror in both worlds, faced death in both worlds. Yet he does not harbor ANY hatred. He may dislike certain people and get angry; however, there is no hatred." He kissed the boy's forehead.

"I am glad he is my son. I am sorry that he had to kill my child to become it; however, I do not regret it." He turned to the healers. "Make a note that potions will only have a minimal effect on the boy. The boy's own natural healing abilities can heal him with proper rest, but the boy also has Basilisk venom and phoenix tears in his blood now. He has almost all Basilisk powers in human form except to kill and petrify; however, in his Basilisk form he will have that power."

He placed another kiss on the boy's forehead. He faced Draco again. "Do you have the courage of a Gryffindor? You are the boy's soulmate. You are the missing link to repairing the boy's mind. If he is truly to be healed; then he will need pure and unconditional love that only family and a soulmate can give. Are you willing to give this boy everything that he should have had? Are you willing to declare unconditional love and be forever bonded with my son?"

Everyone looked at Draco. Draco looked at Harry. Draco stood up straight and looked into Salazar's eyes. "It would be my greatest pleasure Salazar and Potters to be forever bonded with your son."

Merlin stepped forward. "Harry must also give consent and be aware of what is about to take place even in his place between worlds."

It was the oldest of the Peverell brothers that spoke. "He has been amongst both realms since he was hit with the killing curse. He has been the first since our line merged with the Potters to be born with the magic of the Peverell. Even without our items, he is still the Master of Death."

He turned and faced Lily. "You and your husband performed the ancient ritual in Godric's Hollow to give protection to your son, our heir. It slowed down the Killing Curse to allow Harry's natural instincts to allow it to rebound. Unfortunately, before casting the curse Voldemort did the ritual to create his last horcrux. It forced a small portion of the child to be sent to the realm of those that remained tied to the earth as a piece of Voldemort became embedded in the child. So, you only need to call both pieces of his soul here. He will be whole and remember upon waking."

With a tearful voice, Lilly called to her son's soul. With both pieces present, Merlin stepped forward. "Harry are you willing to be forever bonded to Draco Malfoy?"

"It is my greatest desire to be forever bonded with him. He is a part of me."

"Are you willing to die for the fate of the both worlds to remove the piece of Voldemort's soul? I will tell you that it will not remove the mind connection to him, because you are both connected through blood and magic till either one of you permanently dies." Merlin solemnly asked.

Without blinking or thinking, Harry responded. "I am most willingly give my life whether it be temporary or permanently to protect all life." Harry faced his parents. "Mum, Dad. I am so sorry. I am sorry for being a freak and worthy."

James stepped to the spirit of his son. "You are not a freak. You are most definitely worthy. You are more of a Potter than I ever was."

"I am a freak even among wizards."

Merlin stepped forward. "You are special among magic and the gods. There is great evil and hatred throughout the world, and when that happens a balance must be created. You are that balance as I was during my time with it carries a great burden. It is the reason you were given a soulmate as I was. He may have been born before you; however, he was designed specifically for you. For the gods knew beforehand. Now let us proceed with the bonding, so that you may become one again."

Merlin turns to Draco. "I need you to reach through the bubble and take his hand. Trust me, you will remember everything." The moment Draco took his hand, he became unconscious and was floating next to the boy. Merlin spoke the ancient and bonding rites. As the words were spoken golden threads of magic began to encase the boys. "Is there anyone here alive or in spirit that feels this bond should not be made?" Everyone remain silent. "By the powers given to me by Magic and the gods; I pronounce this bond to be complete. No one not even magic can undo this bond. These two young men are bonded in life and death. I give you Lord Harry James Emrys Slytherin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Potter-Black and his Consort Draco Lucius Potter-Black. By the powers given to me, the line of Malfoy has ended all vaults, property and investment shall pass to Lord Potter-Black."

The building shook. The souls of Harry disappeared. Each spirit kissed and whispered to Harry as they disappeared except Lily and James Potter. They turned to Remus. "Swear on your life and magic to protect my son as my friend and Marauder. Swear that you will not fail him again." James glared at Remus.

Remus stood. He raised his wand. "I, Remus Johnathon Lupin, do hereby swear on my life and magic to do everything I can to protect, love and care for Lord Harry James Potter Black." Magic swirled around him.

"Thank you." They turned and kissed their son and disappeared.

They watched as the boys were lowered to the bed. They lay side by side still holding hands. The bubble now surrounded the bed. "Oh Merlin, was all that real?" Amelia spokes.

"Yes, it was." Ragnuk pointed at the hands of the boys. On the ring finger of both boys were Potter wedding bands. "That was more than what even I expected. Changes are coming. I would suggest we leave the boys alone. I have a feeling that it will be several days before they wake again. We have much work to do."

Meanwhile, they boys awoke into a void. Harry turned to Draco. "I love you."

"I know." Draco smiled. "Where are we?"

"This is a void. Soon, I will relive my entire life up to the point we were bonded. You are here. Not only for complete understanding of who I am physically, emotionally and mentally but for strength and comfort. You will know things that no one else does, because it will reveal no only what happens but my emotions and thoughts, as well. As you will see, I have kept a lot of things secret." Moments later, the scene erupted with Harry's birth.


	19. Chapter 19

Remus stepped through the floo. Severus was waiting for him. "Come let us go to the kitchen. I am hungry." Remus sat at the table and called for Dobby. Soon food was before him. Remus slide a parchment to Severus. "Before I can say or show you anything, I must ask that you take this oath willingly."

"Where is Draco?" Severus asked before looking at the parchment.

"All I can say is that he is fine and with Harry. I cannot say anymore till you willingly take that oath." Remus poured a glass of the firewhiskey.

Severus looked over the parchment. He took out his wand and made the oath without hesitation. Once the oath was complete, the parchment burst into flames. Remus rose from the table as his plate disappeared. They took the bottle and glasses with them into the common room. Remus asked for Severus to cast the strongest shield to prevent eavesdropping.

Remus handed Severus another parchment. Severus read it and exploded. "What the hell is Dumbledore doing? He knew that Harry would not be able to do Occlumency. He had me spend months essentially raping the boy's mind. I am surprised that the boy does not thoroughly hate me. What does this have to do with Draco?"

"I am going to have to ask you to see it yourself. I am not sure I could explain it. It was amazing and beautiful."

Severus sat in front of Remus and cast the spell. He viewed everything from the time that Remus walked into Gringotts. Severus sat back in his chair with silent tears. He downed his drink and quickly poured another. "Do you think that he could remove mine?"

"I have no doubt that he could. I am sure it would be more painful for you; since you initially took the mark willingly though you have changed since. Right now, the main thing is keeping Dumbledore and Molly in the dark to the reasons that Molly has been blocked from these rooms and to bring Moody in. I am certain that Moody is already keyed for entrance."

The floo flared to life. "I hope you have another glass, because I need one." Moody stated as he sat on the couch. "I see you have taken the oath. I figured that I could help with Dumbledore and find out what all the boy has done. Where to begin his detailed training?"

After an hour of devising a plan for Dumbledore and Molly, Severus spoke. "The main problem will be with getting him to use a wand. However, it seems that the boy will need a new wand which may help. For a while, the boy refused to use any magic. He slipped into a child-like state. The boy is dripping from untapped power. We watched his core. His power seep out for about a few feet around him. He spoke telepathically, while making breakfast, float it to us and sent a corporal patronus, which he did all wandless. It barely showed any magic being used. The most difference I noticed was that extended a foot and half around his outer body. For Harry, his problem is not ability it would his spell knowledge, because it is small. He can read books with spell and perform them wandless. If you think it is impossible; then Harry could probably do it. He took property wards and standard shields and put it around his mind. It is what caused the problem and kept him from being completely obliviated."

"It was like that with part of his magic and abilities blocked. The boy is another Merlin. It is no wonder he is Lord Emrys. It leaves many possibilities open. The question that remains is what condition the boy is going to be in when he wakes up. They said that he would be whole and fully healed. The question is what does that all mean." Moody stated.

"I am glad everyone seems to be concerned about his magical and mental state. I have yet anyone discuss his emotional state. It should be addressed first. He has been betrayed by two people, that betrayal goes even deeper. He was told that he was a horcrux, a piece of Voldemort stuck in him all these years. He was told that he had to die to remove it. He is now married and a multiple Lord all for which he has never been prepared to take. He has spoken to his parents." Remus paced the room during his rant.

Remus continued to rant. "The boy was made mad before the attempted obliviate. If his mind is completely healed; then it would logical to assume that the boy would be angrier than he was before being taken. He will have to be in the same castle as one of them. I may be angry at Dumbledore, but he will need to be protected from Harry."

Moody leaned back against the couch. "You make it seem like Harry will go after Dumbledore beyond the political means."

Remus turned. "I believe it to be true. Harry believes that he must be the one to make things right. He has been told that he must be the one to end the evil that plagues our world. I am not sure that ending Dumbledore's political power would be enough for Harry. He may be a lot like Lily, but he also has Slytherin and Black blood running in his veins. Their family magic could demand more than a political end depending on how Harry views the betrayal."

"You think he may challenge Dumbledore to an honor's duel." Snape offered.

"I think it is highly probable. He might just call out Bellatrix and Voldemort himself. It is an ancient law that is still active. He would be well within his rights to do so."

Moody leaned forward. "So, he would have to be prepared to not only to fight the Dark Lord, but also Dumbledore and Bellatrix."

Snape looked shocked. "You must be mad, if you are considering helping him train to fight Dumbledore. He uses the Elder Wand."

Moody smiled. "That maybe, however, I do know that all the Hallows will answer to the Peverell magic. Dumbledore will not be able to use the wand against Harry. It will not respond. He may have studied the power behind the wand; but he never studied the history of the creators of the Hallows. The older brother stated that the boy was the Master of Death, since his birth. However, he would need the Elder Wand to go against Voldemort to banish all his soul pieces if they have not been found before they face each other again."

"You still can't be serious. The public would crucify us all." Snape snorted.

"It is something both Harry and I are used to; however, once Dumbledore's secret dealings have been made public; then I think the public would turn against Dumbledore. If one thing can be said even amongst the ancient houses is the belief that children especially heirs must be taught their heritage and are special." Moody stated.

"It is just speculation anyway. We must wait for the boys to wake." Snape gulped the last of his drink.

"Constant Vigilance! We must prepare for every possible outcome." Moody stated.

"I agree stated Remus."

"Fine. I will plan to teach the boy everything that I know in regard to what Death Eaters may use including their counters. It will hard to teach what Dumbledore and the Dark Lord may use because their knowledge is vast."

"I can pull a couple of Aurors to help train the boy in speed, evasion, creating spell chains, shielding and offensive and defensive transfiguration."

"Someone will need to teach him how to use the family magic, estate management, politics, laws and press management. I can do everything but family magic, we will need to find someone that knows how to use it. It must be someone that has already claimed either an heirship or Lordship ring."

"The boy is already instinctual. He already knows how to use it. The knowledge will come to the forefront when it is needed." Moody dismissed the concerned.

Snape said goodnight and flooed back to his quarters claiming class in the morning. The other two men sat in the silence getting lost in their own thoughts. They knew today marked many changes.


	20. Chapter 20

As the memories cleared, the two wizards stood in the void. Draco knelt before him. "I cannot believe how much have you been through. I thought that no one could understand what I have been through; however, I can see that it is mild in comparison to yours. Everyone has been taught lies about your life. I am truly ashamed of what mine and my godfather's behavior towards you have been. I am so glad that you saw through all of that to give me another chance. I want you to know that you have me truly for now and forever."

Harry's eyes misted. He dropped to his knees. "You have nothing to apologize for, my love. I truly want you to know that you are my heart and will always have it. You are my light in the darkness. You are the voice that carries me home. You are my strength. I love you, my husband."

Harry leaned in and cupped his hand around the back of Draco's neck bring him closer. He took his mouth in a passionate and heart searing kiss that increased in passion. Tongues tracing. Angle altered to take it deeper. Breaths combined.

Dominance changed as Draco kept easing Harry backwards. Draco eased away to breath, but slowly placed kisses down his cheek to his neck. Harry moaned as Draco moved towards his ear taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

"We must stop. I do not want my first time to take place in my mind. I want to be whole and fully awake and aware of every sensation." Harry slowly leaned up taking another quick kiss. "It is time for you to return to your body. I shall see you soon." Draco faded from his mind.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He turned slightly and smiled at the blonde laying next to him who has yet to awaken. He could not help but smile. He felt whole and loved. He leaned down and kissed the sleeping blonde. He placed his hand on the blonde's cheek and began caressing it with his thumb. He watched as movement appeared behind the eyes. "Wake my husband." He leaned down and whispered into the blonde's ear.

The blonde's eyes fluttered and opened. "Welcome back, love." The blonde smiled. "I could definitely get used to waking liking this."

"Good. I do not plan to allow you to sleep away from me. I am sorry that the Malfoy line has ended. I know how much pride you had as being a Malfoy."

"I am not sorry. I am a Consort to Emrys, the Founders Potter and Black. It is a much better deal and has way more political power." Draco smiled.

Harry laughed. "I think we should slowly take over Britain. I do not think that the magical world could handle any more drastic changes. I think we need to clean house first and foremost. I know our first victim. We cannot have any of our houses polluted. However, I would like to claim my husband first."

Harry moved to where Draco lay under him. "I completely agree with that plan." Draco pulled Harry down for a searing kiss that lit a fire.

Some time later. "Are you ready to start cleaning? It is your choice. I can do it now or later. It depends on whether you want to watch. I can guarantee it will not pretty. I can feel the family magic demanding retribution and justice or the loss of the last heir." Harry spokes with seriousness.

"Oh, I want to be present. My aunt is a bitch. She has tried run over my mother because she is the Dark Lord favorite."

"Are you sure?" Draco nodded. "Let us get dress." They rose and began getting dressed. Harry looked down at the clothes that no longer fit. "I think I will need new clothes." He waved his hand to resize the clothes.

"Dobby." The elf popped into the room. "I need you to bring my uncle's tool box and whip, a large bottle of peroxide, dicta-quill, parchment, and my camera, Ragnuk and Professor Snape. I need you to wait 20 minutes before bringing Ragnuk and Professor Snape. I do not want them to stop me before I begin." Dobby quickly popped back into the room with the requested and a reminder to wait 20 minutes.

Draco looked questioningly at Harry who was grinning madly. He watched as his husband placed strong silencing and locking charms around the room and door. "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, demand the presence of Bellatrix Mensa Lestrange nee Black for justice against the House of Black."

Bellatrix soon appeared and was instantly disarmed and changed to a chair. "Does itsy bitty half blood wanna try his hand at being a Lord?"

"Familious magicus veritae" Harry spoke. He watched as the dicta-quill began writing everything. "How dare you disrespect the Lord of your House? Disrespect requires punishment."

Harry moved to his uncle's toolbox. He smiled when he came across his uncle's taser. He turned to Bellatrix and smiled. "You and Voldemort think that you are above muggles. You think that they are worthless and useless. However, I am gonna prove otherwise today. You see you and Voldemort love the Cruciatus. I am gonna give you a muggle equivalent."

He turned a nob on the taser. He jammed it into her arm and pressed a button. She began to scream. "You are going to speak with respect as my station demands. You will answer all questions and refusal to answer will demand punishment for violating an order from your Head of House. Did you willing take the mark of an imposter posing as a Lord?"

"I willingly took the mark of my Dark Lord."

"Do you understand the meaning and history of the Black Family Motto?" Harry walked around the chair.

"It means to remain pure and not pollute the bloodline." She smiled.

"Incorrect."

"You lie." She spat.

"What did I tell you about disrespect.?" Harry slammed a hammer down on the back of her using his magic to increase the force. Her bones snapped and echoed through the room as she screamed.

"With the Lord's ring comes family information and history that is only provided to the Lord. The true meaning of Tujour pur, always pure means to be pure of magic. It means to be pure to the house of Black. It means to not be branded and forsake the house of your birth. It means to never marry a muggle. A muggleborn is equal to a pureblood if their magic is strong and true. A half-blood if both parents are an acceptable for marriage. We are true to magic including half breeds like veela, werewolves, vampires, etc. You have violated the House of Black with your impurity."

"You are a half-blooded orphan. You are nothing to me."

"I told you about disrespect. I am the Head of House. You do not have to like me, but you will respect my position." The whip hit across her back. "Did Voldemort give anything for you to hold for him?" She started biting her lips to keep from speaking. "I asked a question. You will answer me or face punishment." She still refused to answer. Harry put the whip down and grabbed the small clippers. He put her thumb between the two halves. He started to press the two to halves together till thumb fell to the ground.

"Yes!" She screamed from the pain

"What is it, and where can it be found?"

She tried to keep silent. He started in on her other thumb. "Hufflepuff's cup and in my vault." She screamed again.

"Did you ever curse or put down Draco or his mother?"

Again, she tried to remain silent. He took the whip across her legs. He kept hitting her till she answered. Tears were streaming down her face from the pain and burning. "Yes!" She yelled.

He took the bottle of peroxide and poured it on her wounds. She screamed in pain. "You think you know torture; however, I think the muggles have perfected the art of torture. It is slower and more painful." He could not help but smile. "How long did you keep the Longbottoms under the Curciatus?"

She tried not answer. He slammed the hammer down against her other hand breaking the bones. She still did not answer. He slammed it against each knee cap causing the to shatter. "15 minutes."

Harry grabbed the taser again. "I wonder if you can survive 15 minutes of this device." Harry placed it at the base of her ribs. He never noticed Dobby bringing in Ragnuk or Professor Snape. He pressed the button. He held it there. One of her lungs collapsed but was still alive after 15 minutes.

"Ragnuk." Harry finally acknowledged the new arrivals. "Is there a violation for storing a horcrux in ones' vault knowingly?"

"It is death." Ragnuk answered.

"In Bellatrix vault, you will find Hufflepuff cup. You will also find that it was stolen from the previous owner and defiled by being a horcrux."

Harry annulled Bellatrix marriage and held both in violation. He reclaimed Bellatrix vault, bride price and from the Lestrange the penalty for violating the contract. He disowned Bellatrix. "Everyone closes your eyes." Harry stated before he transformed into a basilisk. He bit her on both ankles and wrists. He transformed.

"Feel the venom burning its way through your body. He turned to the shock faces of Ragnuk and Snape. He picked up the camera and took a few pictures of Bellatrix. He wrote a couple of notes. He tapped one note to Bellatrix. He took a picture of her and placed it in another note.

"I want any money that is reclaimed for Bellatrix and the other Lestrange vault to be directly transferred to the Longbottom's heir vault. I want that cup destroyed." He called Dobby and had him deliver a letter to Neville and told him to move Draco's things into his room and to move Neville into Draco's room. He asked Ragnuk to have the goblins toss her body just outside of the wards for Riddle Manor.

He turned to Severus. "I can do nothing about the Unbreakable Vow. You know what you need to do. However, I can break all your other strings." Harry pushed up Snape's sleeve revealing his mark. He advised that it would be painful. He began to hiss. Severus dropped to his knees. Once Harry removed his hand, Snape slid all the way to the floor. "I am suddenly tired. I think I am going back to sleep. Draco can you send a letter to Madame Bones with another copy of what was said and inform her that Bellatrix is dead." Harry lay back down and was a sleep almost instantly.


End file.
